Illusions of Grandeur
by Immortal Dragon Empress
Summary: "None of us are fine! You don't just go through everything we've been through and come out fine!" he yelled looking around at them. "You're content to just sit here and pretend that everything is fine," he seethed. "But you are the furtherest thing from fine!" [unconventional PostWar fic dealing mostly with the Slytherins] [marriagelaw fic][ALL Non Cannon Pairings] [EWE] [Dramione]
1. We're not okay

**We're not okay**

 _Your worst battle is between what you know and what you feel_

 _(unknown)_

* * *

It had started with a wedding. An utterly ridiculous institution to begin with, in his opinion. The fact that said wedding had been set to take place six months after the second wizarding war was something only he seemed bothered by. He had never deluded himself to believe that marriage was a fate form which he could escape. He had never questioned or fought on that matter. It was his duty after all to continue the line. But he figured _duty_ lost any sense of importance in his life when he was forced to do the bidding of a madman all on the basis of _duty_ to his family.

Yet despite all his grumblings about duty, it was duty albeit somewhat reluctantly that saw him attend the Abbott – MacMillian wedding. The invitation shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did – bleeding heart Hufflepuffs. But it did. And his mother had kicked up a fuss of new proportions, going on about the in-decorousness of declining a wedding invitation, especially mere months after a war they just barely won.

It mattered not, to many – if not most – that he had switched alliances. That he had practically sold out his father for the protection of his mother. His circumstances mattered not to anyone and he found that he rather liked it that way. He wouldn't stand for the barely concealed stares, pitying looks and poorly hushed whispers. He'd happily take their contempt over their pity. Draco Malfoy was, after all, a very proud man at his core.

He shifted slightly in his seat, his fingers dancing over the rim of his glass. The room was filled with the jovial people. Music filtered through the air, and though the night air was cool, a warming charm had been placed within the large tent. The tent in question was grand in making, filling the space of the garden of the MacMillian estate. If he was a man of such dim fitted illusions he might agree that it had been a rather beautiful ceremony. But the constant run of whiskey in his blood and nightmares in his mind had left him nothing but cynical to all illusions of the _ever after._ He was smart enough to know he probably needed help but was too proud to ask for it. He might have switched sides but he was still a fucking Slytherin, present company be damned.

So he sat in his seat at the back of the decorated tent, watching the dance floor fill with the inebriated witches and wizards. It had been the first wedding, the first act of normalcy since the end of the war, and so it had been welcomed with great enthusiasm.

"You can't sit in the corner sulking all night Draco," Pansy sighed taking a seat beside him.

"I'm not sulking," Draco grumbled lifting his glass to his lips. The amber liquid burned beautifully as it slipped down his throat.

"No, you're simply the life of the party," Pansy said her voiced laced with sharp sarcasm. "It's a fucking wedding Draco."

"It's too soon," Draco grumbled under his breath.

"Not for them," Pansy said looking towards the happy couple as they twirled about on the dance floor. Draco looked at his friend, raising a brow. "What?" she snapped feeling his eyes on her.

"I didn't think you were such a romantic Pans," He teased.

"Sod off," she swore.

"I guess those Gryffindors are finally rubbing off on you." Draco continued.

Pansy rolled her eyes and took a heavy sip of the champagne in her hand. "You and I both know that I am not capable of such compulsion."

"Could have fooled me," Draco mumbled, and then added rather snidely "Are you going to offer to give me a hug next?" which only earned him a swift kick under the table from his friend. "Fuck!" he swore as her heel made contact with his leg.

"You're being an arse," Pansy said evenly.

"Were you under some misguided delusion that I was what…going to play nice tonight?" Draco asked.

"No, I simply thought that perhaps you had grown tired of this act," Pansy answered not at all deterred by Draco's behaviour. It had become somewhat of a familiar dance between them in the last few months.

"And I would have thought you'd have grown tired of us having this conversation again." Draco countered rolling his eyes. "I don't need a bloody babysitter Pansy. Go back to the party."

Pansy sighed heavily, "Draco…" she whispered.

"Don't," he said sharply. "Just don't."

Pansy looked at her friend, doing her best to hide the concern she felt for him. She knew he wouldn't appreciate that. She watched as he shot back the remaining amber liquid in his glass before signalling for another. He was in pain, she knew that. He knew that but refused any sort of attempt to absolve his suffering. It was almost as if he had kept it in place – a sentence he cast upon himself as punishment for the sins of his father.

"Go back to the party Pansy," he said though he didn't meet his friend's eyes.

"Fine," she conceded, "But you can't keep pretending you're fine."

"I am fine," he bit out and then sighed. "I am fine Pans." He said more for her benefit than his own.

Pansy knew Draco well enough to know that was his way of ending their conversation. Without saying another word, she picked up her flute of champagne and returned to the party.

"You could have made that sound a little more convincing you know," A familiar voice said.

Draco turned in his seat to see Hermione fucking Granger leaning against the opening of the tent. She wore a golden dress of delicate silk that hugged her well. It had a long slit running up the one side that teased at Draco's imagination. The silk wrapped around her bust firmly with only a thin delicate chain around her neck. It was simple yet sexy all at the same time and Draco had to wonder if Granger knew just how breathtaking she looked in that moment. Her cheeks looked slightly flushed and Draco noticed her fingertips holding onto a nearly empty glass of wine.

"There's nothing to convince her off." He said gruffly. "I am fine."

Hermione snorted in blatant disagreement, "Nobody's fine Malfoy. Don't delude yourself to the fact that you might be the exception."

"Well I am rather exceptional," he said smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and moved towards the table. "Gods, Pansy's right. You are an arse."

Draco frowned slightly at her words and it only deepened when he saw her pulling out a chair. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sitting," Hermione replied as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Why here?"

"I don't need your permission Malfoy. I can sit wherever I bloody want." Hermione replied.

Draco threw her a contemplative look before he smirked, "I didn't think you enjoyed my company so much, Granger. I'm touched."

"That you are," she said giving him a pointed look. "But between Mrs Weasley and Ron believe it or not you're the lesser of two evils right now." She said with an exasperated huff. She looked back towards the crowd of people, and ease set upon her at the fact that neither Weasley was in her sight.

"Trouble in paradise Granger?" he asked trying to sound as snide as possible. Though given the look Hermione gave him she saw through his bullshit behaviour. Off course she would, she perhaps knew him better than anyone else did – but that wasn't something either were willing to admit to. To do so would be admitting to a familiarity that both were not ready for.

"How can they think getting married now is a good idea?" she asked frustrated surprisingly Draco with the amount of ire in her voice.

"Apparently they're happy," Draco replied wincing almost as if the words left a sour taste in his mouth.

"What?" Hermione asked looking at him suddenly. Draco motioned to the happy dancing couple. Hermione shook her head, "No, they are happy and they do deserve it."

Draco frowned in clear confusion. "Who exactly are we talking about here?"

"Ron!" Hermione cried unable to control her filter. Clearly, all the elf wine had loosened her tongue worse than she should have imagined because there was no way she was willingly telling Draco fucking Malfoy all her troubles.

"What's the Weasel's issue now?" Draco asked. He moved his leg just in time to avoid Hermione's foot as she tried to aim a swift kick at his shins. Hermione didn't say anything for a moment, she simply sat next to him chewing on her lip. Draco couldn't deny he was intrigued far more than he should be. "Granger?" he probed.

"He wants to get married." She mumbled her eyes wide with horror.

Draco gave her a funny look, "You didn't know that?"

Hermione whipped her head to look at him so fast; he was surprised she hadn't given herself whiplash. "What?" she cried.

"Gods Granger, you had to have known this was where the two of you were heading. Everybody knows it… but you apparently." He said amused.

Hermione looked affronted. "Who the hell are you to decide that for me?" she cried. "What makes you or anybody for that matter to make that kind of assumption about my life?"

Draco scowled and leaned forward with his hands on the table till he was a hairs breath away from her. "Don't think for a second Granger that you're the only one who's had all their choices taken away. That you're the only one who had to deal with people placing their expectations or assumptions on you. You're not the exception." He said throwing her words back at her.

"I didn't say I was the exception!" Hermione snapped. "I just think it's unfair that everyone should get a say in how I lead my life!"

"Welcome to my world Granger," Draco mumbled but Hermione didn't hear him.

"What if I don't want to get married now...or ever?" Hermione asked more to herself than Draco, "What if I want to travel or study more?"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You know the least you could do was try to be less of a condescending twat."

"Now whatever gave you the illusion I was capable of that?" Draco chipped back.

Hermione sighed, "It's not fair," she mumbled.

"Nothing about anything that has happened these last few years Granger is fair," Draco told her. "But you're going to have to learn to live with it."

Hermione had the feeling that Draco was talking about something more but she decided not to push it. She wasn't sure if she'd have enough alcohol for both of them to go down that road right now.

"Is that what you're doing?" Hermione questioned instead, "Learning to live with it?"

"Of course," he responded with a smirk.

"Well it bloody hell doesn't look like it," she grumbled.

"Looks can be deceiving," Draco shot back.

Hermione didn't say anything further. Instead, she brought the glass to her lips and took a long sip from it. Draco watched her curiously and when she put the empty glass on the table, she caught him looking but all he did was merely smirk.

"What?" She asked uncertainly.

"If you're going to drink, my dear Granger, best do it right," He told her before motioning for two glasses to be brought to them.

Hermione raised her brow at him as the glass was placed before her, "Are you, Draco Malfoy, actually offering me a drink?" she asked incredulously.

Draco scoffed, "I'm merely offering you a chance to get drunk properly."

"I didn't know there was a wrong way to getting drunk," Hermione commented eyeing the amber liquid in the tumbler.

"Well there's the conventional way and then there's the Slytherin way," he told her smirking.

"There's a Slytherin way to getting drunk?" she asked sceptically.

Draco smirked before pushing the glass towards her," What do you say Granger?" he asked, "Are you brave enough?"

Hermione scowled before she reached for the glass, "The question, Malfoy, is are you ready?"

If he was impressed by her willingness to go along with his plan, he didn't show it. Instead, he tipped his glass towards her before throwing back the delicious fiery liquid.

Hermione didn't hesitate, she threw back the liquor surprisingly enjoying the slow burn it left as it made its way down. The warmth filled her and she couldn't help but return Draco's smirk.

"Another?" he asked and she nodded.

When they had thrown back their second shot Draco leaned forward on the table once more, "I didn't think you had it in you," he told her.

"Now Malfoy, whatever made you think you knew me well enough to make that kind of assumption?" Hermione asked him, quirking a brow as she did.

"Touché," he replied.

Before they could say another word, Pansy rejoined their table throwing hesitant looks between them.

"Granger," Pansy greeted.

"Hello Pansy," Hermione said with a small smile. "Enjoying the party?" she asked.

"Uh...yes," she answered before looking at her best friend again. "He's not being an arse again is he?" she asked Hermione.

"Not right now," Hermione told her.

"I'm sitting right here!" Draco objected.

Pansy ignored him, "Weasel's looking for you by the way," she told Hermione and then gently motioned over her shoulder. Hermione looked to where Pansy had indicated to see Ron in conversation with his mother and another witch she was not familiar with. Thankfully though, he hadn't seemed to notice her just yet as he had his back to her.

"Well this was fun while it lasted," she grumbled rising from her chair.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked.

"I am really not in the mood to get into what will inevitably be another fight with Ron and his mother," she told them.

Pansy was rather shocked at how forthcoming Hermione was being and for a moment looked to Draco accusingly. He merely rolled his eyes and they both turned their attention to the brunette in front of them.

"Thanks for the drinks Malfoy," she said before nodding to Pansy. But before she could take another step she saw Ron turning, almost comically in slow motion.

She drew in a breath waiting for him to call out to her by the abysmal nickname, but instead, she felt a warm hand grasp around her wrist and then she was all but being pulled out of the tent into the crisp night.

"Hey!" she cried, "Malfoy! What the hell are you doing?" she cried indignantly.

"Yes, Draco what _are_ you doing?" Pansy asked following them out of the tent towards the pool Draco was pulling Hermione towards.

"Isn't it obvious Granger? I'm saving your arse...unless of course, you want to go back and have Mrs Weasley introduce you Betty and Francine?" he asked turning to throw her an infuriating smirk.

"Who the fuck are Betty and Francine?" Hermione spat.

"Wedding planners," Draco and Pansy answered in unison.

Hermione looked at both of them shocked before tugging on the arm that Draco still held. "What?" she asked demanding in the most inarticulate way for an explanation.

"They're Britain's top Wizarding wedding planners," Pansy told her. "They practically threw this wedding together in a week."

"Your boyfriend and his mother were talking to Francine," Pansy told her. When all Hermione did was give her a rather clueless look, Pansy knew she had to continue with an explanation. "Francine isn't one for idle small talk. Us normal folk bore her so you can bet if she was talking to them it was about one thing."

Hermione's eyes grew in horror, "Merlin!" she cried. Pansy threw her a sympathetic look as they made their way towards the pool that sat at the back of the property and a safe distance from the party-goers.

Hermione realized Draco had yet to release her hand but she didn't say anything, interested to see what he was planning on doing next. The pool itself was large and the moon reflected the calm water. There were several lanterns that lit up the area well enough for them to see but not bright enough to be seen from a distance. There were also several comfy looking lounging chairs that Draco directed them towards.

"Thank you," Hermione told him once they were seated.

"Don't mention it," he told her before taking a sip from the tumbler in his hand. When did he get that? As if sensing his question he smirked before calling for an elf. Hermione was about to protest when she saw the clean clothes the little elf wore.

"What can Daisy do for master?" the elf asked him.

"How about a bottle of my father's finest Firewhisky?" he asked the elf surprising Hermione with his gentle tone.

Daisy frowned, "Young master is drinkings too much of that these days!" she scolded.

"I tried to tell him, Daisy," Pansy pipped in ignoring Draco's scowl.

"It's not just for me," Draco objected motioning to the two girls in front of him.

Daisy noticed Hermione and squealed in delight, "Miss Granger! How nices it is to meets you!"

"It's wonderful to meet you too Daisy," Hermione offered kindly.

"So about that Firewhisky?" Draco dared to ask the elf.

Daisy glared at him, huffed and then snapped her fingers. The bottle appeared in her hand.

"You spoil him, Daisy," Pansy chided lightly.

When Draco reached for the bottle, Daisy moved it further from his grasp, "Young master can have this but he can't be askings Daisy for hangover potion tomorrow morning."

"That's not fair," Draco whined.

The elf looked triumphant and was about to send the bottle back when Draco agreed.

"Fine," he mumbled, "I won't need a potion tomorrow anyway."

Daisy huffed, "Yous always say that!" she scolded before handing the bottle of Firewhisky over.

"Thank you," Draco replied.

"Young master needs to take better cares of himself," Daisy muttered before disappearing with a pop!

Hermione stared at the space the elf had just vacated, before turning to look at the Slytherins. Draco was pouring them each a healthy hand of the Firewhisky and Pansy was fiddling around in her bag.

"Wha-… who was that?" Hermione managed to ask. In all her time, she hadn't seen that particular elf around Draco or Pansy.

"Daisy," they answered in unison.

Hermione sighed, "Yes that much i got. I mean whose elf is she?"

"Mine," Draco answered. "But Daisy's practically raised us all."

"Us?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah. Pansy, Theo, Daphne and myself," Draco told her handing her the tumbler.

"I see," Hermione murmured.

Surprisingly Draco and Pansy chuckled, "Did you think we were always evil little devils, Granger?" he asked sardonically.

"Well the thought had crossed my mind," she bit back.

"Can't say I blame you," Pansy added.

"Whose side are you on?" Draco asked aggrieved.

"My own!" Pansy told him.

Draco huffed and Hermione tried really hard to hold back her laugh. Surprisingly they settled into an easy silence. Perhaps it was the copious amounts of alcohol or the distant tinkling music but it was the first time all night that Hermione didn't feel so tense. She looked up, noticing the worried looks Pansy was shooting Draco.

"Don't," Draco said almost growling at his friend. "Just don't." He said echoing his plea from earlier.

"Am I just supposed to ignore this?" Pansy asked sounding almost incredulous.

"Yes," Draco snapped. "Just leave it alone Pansy," he said turning away from them.

Thankfully their attention was thrown from their argument to footsteps fast approaching. All three quickly reached for their wands, waiting silently, to see who would step into the light. As the steps drew closer, Hermione clutched her wand tighter, until she saw the figures of Theo Nott and Daphne Greengrass.

Pansy sighed lowering her wand immediately, "Fucking hell Theodore," Pansy swore.

Theo rolled his eyes holding his hands up in surrender almost mockingly, "Easy there darling, it's just me." Pansy mumbled something under her breathe while Daphne chuckled beside him. "And don't call me Theodore."

"So, this is where the Gryffindor Princess is hiding," Daphne mused looking at the fellow Gryffindor curiously. She accepted the glass of Firewhisky Draco held out to her and Theo.

Theo took the glass from him, giving him a hard look. Draco held up his finger stopping his friend immediately, "Don't." he said.

"That must be your motto for the night Draco," Pansy snipped.

"I won't have to say if so often if you lot just fucking listened the first time," Draco shot back.

They didn't say anything more on the matter, thankfully and Draco went back to dutifully topping up everyone's drinks. Hermione had never thought she would be sitting, drinking in the dim light with Slytherins. But she found it oddly peaceful. For the most part, their conversation was kept light, Pansy and Daphne teased each other back on forth a little and eventually Hermione too. Theo seemed to take great pleasure in making her blush. Soon enough though Daphne had managed to pull Pansy into a rousing debate about new changes coming to old laws and Theo and Draco were murmuring quietly on the other side.

"Apparently there's a new law coming," Daphne told them. "Something they haven't done in almost two centuries."

Pansy bit her lip in thought and even Hermione felt some concern seeping into her.

"But there's no guarantee it has anything to do with us," Pansy reasoned a moment later. "Where did you hear this anyway?"

"Word gets around rather fast in the wizarding world. Besides my father is still on the council for the Wizengamot," Daphne answered. "I think it was in the paper the other day but everyone knows you can't trust the drivel the Daily Prophet writes."

"Wait, are you telling me the Wizengamot are still making new laws... even in wake of what we've just been through?" Hermione asked aghast.

"Yeah," Daphne answered sadly.

"But how?" Hermione pressed.

"Well apparently the wizarding world can't be left without a leader and until such a time as a suitable candidate is found, the old families still have some power, unfortunately," Daphne told them all. "It's part of why this rumoured new law is moving so fast," she added.

"What do you think it is?" Pansy asked looking around.

"More importantly Pans is whether or not it will affect us," Theo said joining their conversation.

"Knowing our luck, it probably will," Draco mumbled.

Deciding it was best not to ponder on the unknown they quickly changed the topic again. They were almost three-quarters of the way into the Firewhisky when the mood turned rather woeful.

"Have you heard from your father?" Pansy dared to ask looking at Theo.

Theo scowled downing the amber liquid more forcefully. "Yes," he said.

"I take it then that it wasn't a pleasant correspondence," Hermione said tentatively.

To her surprise, both Draco and Theo chuckled albeit a little darkly. "In case you haven't realized Granger, we're somewhat of a disappointment to our parents," Draco told her.

Hermione looked at the Slytherins around her noting they weren't in the least bit surprised by Draco's words, nor did they object to them.

"Okay, well I can understand why you and your father don't get along," Hermione said pointing to Draco.

Draco snorted derisively, "You make it sound like I broke his favourite bottle of Firewhisky."

"No, you drank that," Pansy mumbled.

Draco smirked at her before turning back to the Gryffindor.

"Well, then how would you put it?" Hermione questioned helplessly.

"I sold him out, Granger. Simple as that," he sneered through Hermione recognized that it lacked his usual venom. "We sold them all out," he said waving his arm around to his friends.

Hermione looked around the group to see them all wearing the same stony face. She could remember, clear as day, the day Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson walked into the Order Headquarters, asking for help in return for protection for their mothers. It hadn't helped much in Pansy's case. Her father had killed her mother two weeks later, leaving her completely alone save for Draco and Narcissa as a surrogate family. It had taken much persuasion from Dumbledore but eventually they were enlisted into the fold and Draco was very right in saying they have sold out their fathers. Without their instrumental role as spy's, they would most probably still be fighting a losing war.

"And now we're branded traitors. Good for nothing, useless blood traitors." Theo told her.

"And you're okay with that?" Hermione asked softly.

"There isn't much to it," Theo replied. "Draco's right. We sold them out. Simple as that," Theo repeated and Hermione felt her heart break a little at his dejected tone. They didn't deserve this.

"No!" she cried slamming her glass down on the little table beside her. "No, it's not that simple! How can you say that like... like ..." she stumbled over her words.

"Because it's true Hermione," Theo said. "We've made ourselves traitors in the eyes of our fathers. We're..." he stopped looking around at his friends for help.

"As my father told me, we're worse than the blood-traitors and mudbloods he's had to kill in the name of his wonderful Dark Lord." Pansy spat. "I believed it was a good -for -nothing- waste - of time - rat that he'd called me." she laughed humourlessly. "All because we didn't want to fight," she whispered more to herself that to everyone else.

"Because we believed in more than their hypocritical ideals," Daphne added looking at her feet rather than at her friends. "Their beloved Dark Lord was a half-blood and yet he had them killing good witches and wizards because he had issues with his own heritage."

Hermione sat there biting her lip as she took it all in. She realised, quite shockingly that in all the work they had done with each other in all that time during the war, she hadn't exactly taken the time to really find out just what they had left behind. They had all been so occupied with trying to figure out a way to trust each other and to not die.

"What made you leave?" She asked looking at Theo.

"My father was an exceptionally cruel man. He took great pleasure in punishing my mother. She was much younger than him you see, an arranged marriage by her father who all but sold her to my father, in hopes he would get closer to the Dark Lord." he started looking into his glass rather than at her. "She tried very hard to keep him happy but it was never enough."

"What happened?" Hermione asked almost too afraid to know.

"He killed her. I saw him strangle the life out of my mother," Theo told her, his voice strained, "I was nine."

Hermione gasped, while Daphne laid her head on Theo's shoulder. "Why?" she whispered.

"He thought she was being too soft with me. Didn't want her corrupting his only heir, so he killed her. I was hiding in that stupid clock, and all I did was watch. I watched as he drained the life from my mother's body," he answered.

"That's horrible," Hermione choked out. "But Theo he murdered your mother... why was he never in Azkaban... I mean before now?"

Theo laughed, "Because he was too well connected. Had all the right people in his circle to help him make it look like an accident." Theo said looking a Draco who shifted uncomfortably.

"Your father?" Hermione asked looking at the blond. Draco simply nodded.

Hermione looked between Draco and Theo, trying to take in everything she learned. "How could you still be friends?" Hermione asked without thinking. She winced a moment later realising how callous her question might seem. It certainly wasn't any business of hers... but Merlin be damned she was curious.

"It wasn't Draco's fault!" Theo said defensively. "He is not his father's keeper." He told her looking her straight in the eye. "None of us are."

"Is that why you did it then? Is that why you sold them out?" Hermione clarified.

"Yes and no," Theo answered, he looked at Draco unsure of how to explain it.

"Our fathers are monsters, Granger," Draco said plainly. "There's no excuse for it, no reason or need for understanding. They're fucking monsters."

Theo sighed, "We - I got tired of seeing the cruelty my father favoured. Make no mistake Hermione, we are Slytherins to our very core - ambitious and cunning and full of fucking pride but even we have our limits." He told her as silence settled upon the group.

Hermione took a steadying breath before she spoke again, "And your fathers pushed every single one," Hermione said with understanding.

"And they enjoyed every moment of it," Pansy said bitterly.

Hermione looked at the witch beside her, sadness seeping into her gaze. Without thinking, Hermione reached out to grasp Pansy's hand in her own, hoping to offer some kind of comfort. To her surprise, Pansy didn't pull away.

"I - " Hermione started but Pansy quickly

"Don't you dare fucking apologise," Pansy snapped and Hermione tried to pull her hand back but Pansy grasped her wrist quickly. Instinctively, Hermione's fingers itched towards her wand, but she didn't pull it out. "You killed him," Pansy said more than asked, grasping her wrist a little more tightly.

"I did," Hermione told her wondering if she was about to experience the wrath of Pansy Parkinson. Her father might have been a Death Eater, but he was still her blood.

"Let's get one thing straight Hermione," she said, "I am not sorry he is dead." At this Hermione looked at her with wide eyes. "He was an utter bastard and I am not sorry he is dead. Don't come asking me for absolution over the fact that you killed him, because you won't get any from me. He deserved what he got. The beautiful irony that a witch he deemed lesser than him was the cause of his demise is something I know will have him burning in the depths of hell for years to come."

"He was still your father," Hermione said softly.

"The only thing we had in common was blood and a name that is so tainted in darkness, I don't know if I'll ever escape it," Pansy told her. "Trust me, he won't be missed."

"He won't be the only one," Theo said.

Hermione nodded, looking around and slowly realising there was much more to this group than she could have ever imagined. Each had come to the fold with stories so wrought in pain and misery, Hermione didn't understand how they could have survived it, let alone a war.

"Alcohol," Draco told her,

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"You asked how we survived it all?" He repeated. Hermione flushed not realising she had spoken her question out loud. "Alcohol. Copious amounts of it." He told her smirking.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to him. He's been perpetually drunk since the war ended. He thinks its an ideal way to deal with everything that has happened."

"It is working!" Draco objected.

"No Draco!" Pansy scolded. "Ignoring your pain is not a healthy way of dealing with it."

"And what exactly do you suggest we do, Pans?" He asked his building frustration evident in his voice.

"Anything but this! You're ignoring the problem!" Pansy pushed. "That's not going to do yourself any favours in the future."

"What the fuck ever gave you the notion that I was thinking about a future?" Draco snapped frustrated.

"So what, you fight a war to just drown yourself in whiskey?" Hermione asked.

"You stay out of this," Draco glared pointing his finger at her. When Hermione opened her mouth to inevitably argue, Draco spoke over her, "I acknowledge that you're an insufferable know it all but believe me when I say this is none of your business." He stood and began pacing before them, clearly agitated by the turn the conversation had taken.

Hermione huffed but didn't get a chance to say anything because Pansy interjected, "Leave Hermione alone Draco. She is only trying to help."

"With what?" he asked. "I am fine!"

"You're not fucking fine!" Theo yelled exasperatedly at his friend. "None of us are fine! You don't just go through everything we've been through and come out fine!" he yelled looking around at them. He rose from his seat, coming to stand before Draco and Hermione watched as the two friends faced off. "You're content to just sit here and pretend that everything is fine," he seethed. "But you are the furtherest thing from fine!"

"And what do you suggest we do Theo?" Draco asked snidely glaring at his friend, "Shall we go speak to those delightful ministry approved head healers and tell them about how gloriously fucked up our childhood was?" Draco asked his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It wouldn't hurt to try something!" Theo reasoned.

"No one is going to care Theo!" Draco yelled in frustration. "They didn't listen then and they're not going to now."

"You don't know that!" Pansy argued.

"Of course I do!" Draco shot back, turning to look at her. "You've alluded yourself to think that because you've helped take down the Dark Lord suddenly they care about what happens to us." He stopped his pacing to face them all. "They didn't believe Theo when he said he saw his mother being strangled by his father, they certainly didn't believe you when you told them your father was going to kill you mother and look how that turned out!" Draco roared.

"And you've alluded yourself into thinking that you're above help!" Pansy yelled angrily.

"I don't need some specialist to tell me how fucked up my life has been Pansy," Draco said harshly. "I've lived it, I still have the fucking scars," he cried aggressively ripping at the sleeve of his shirt so that his Dark Mark was suddenly on display, "You think they're going to take what I have to say seriously when I have this on my arm?" He spat venomously.

Pansy looked away unable to see his mark any longer. Draco was the only one among them that had been branded. Punishment for Lucius' failure. Had their fathers known about their intentions to turn coat from the Dark side they would most likely have all been branded, as punishment.

Hermione shifted in her seat but she didn't get a chance to react further because Draco was raging on.

"You forget Pansy, I was raised by a monster. He made me in his image," Draco said with disgust.

"We were all raised by monsters Draco," Pansy reminded him.

"Then you should know better than anyone that all the talking in the world is not going to change who we are," Draco told her. "We were made to be unlovable. Made only to further their expectations. The war has ended and you still don't get it! None of you get it!" he cried angrily looking at his friends.

"Get what?" Daphne whispered.

"We still lost," Draco answered. "We fought and almost died for a world and society that doesn't want us! You think we're actually going to get that bullshit happily ever after?" he asked them."If that's the case then you haven't been paying attention! There is no ever after. No epic love waiting at the end, just us. Battered and broken disappointments!" he told Pansy. "So horrible are we, that our own fucking blood tried to get rid of us! I still have the scars of his fucking failure and we all have the nightmares of their torment!"

"Draco enough!" Daphne scolded raising her voice for the first time all night. Immediately Draco sobered up and looked at Pansy to see her face etched in pain. Pain that he had caused.

"Fuck," he swore, "Pans... I'm sorry... I didn't ...I..." he stumbled over his words but without hesitation, he reached down and pulled Pansy into his arms. She hid her face in his chest and Draco whispered into her ear. "No one is going to listen," he repeated over and over again into her ear. "There's no point."

"I'd listen," Hermione said softly.

Draco and Pansy both froze and then Pansy turned her face to look at Hermione, "What?" Daphne asked.

"I will listen. You talk and I will listen," Hermione explained.

"Why?" Pansy asked disbelievingly.

"Because you deserve for someone to listen to you." Hermione responded, "And you're not unlovable." she added looking into Draco's silver eyes.

Draco's face twisted into a sneer but Pansy's steel grip on his arms stopped his snide remark. Not knowing how to respond without his usual sarcasm, Draco didn't say anything which in turn made Hermione very nervous.

"If you don't want to that's okay but I promise I will listen. Just listen. I have no idea how to analyze you but I know elf wine helps. That and talking about it." Hermione pressed.

"We don't need your pity, Granger." Draco snapped.

"It's not pity, Draco," she responded coolly, "I am much too smart that I know the last thing you'd want is pity."

"Then what the hell is this?" Draco asked.

"An olive branch," Hermione said after a moment's thought.

"For what?" he asked frowning.

"Friendship," Hermione answered doing her best to hide her surprise that Draco understood her muggle reference.

Draco laughed, "You want to be friends?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?"

For once Draco didn't seem to have an answer for her. "You were raised by a monster, but I don't believe that you are one," Hermione told him sincerely. "You say you were created in his image, and at first glance, I guess people might believe that is true, but I know better."

"Do you now?" Draco questioned sardonically.

"Yes, I am the brightest witch of our age," Hermione reminded him with a little smirk of her own.

"And what is it that you think you know?" Draco asked not bothering to hide the bite in his voice. Though the moment the words left his mouth, he regretted it. He feared far too greatly what her response might be.

"I know that despite the fact that you're probably the most arrogant man I have ever met in my life, you're almost the smartest. Your scores were only second behind mine Draco," she told him surprising him. "I know that you love your mother fiercely so much so that you were willing to die for her and I know that very fact proves to me that you're no monster. And despite what you may believe, you're not unlovable. If that were true, it wouldn't be you Pansy seeks comfort from. You're not as alone as you might like to believe Draco," she concluded softly. "None of you are." she added looking at the silent three other occupants.

All Slytherins looked at her in surprise and Hermione felt herself flushing under their heavy stares.

"What?" she questioned softly snapping their attention back into place.

They looked at each other and Hermione was sure they were having a silent conversation.

Theo looked at her with a smirk, "Looks like you have yourself a couple new friends, Hermione."

Hermione smiled back and this time no one objected when Draco refilled their glasses. "So anyone in the mood for more truth-telling?" she asked.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

* * *

 **AN:** This is a short multi chapter fic I have been working on. Like the summary says - its' rather unconventional and the coming chapters will be dealing with a lot of rather controversial topics within the fandom. Furthermore, this story deals mainly with the Slytherins and the things they most likely would have suffered (before, during and after the war). As a fellow Slytherin, I feel that a lot of the time, these characters are greatly misjudged. So i'm writing them in a new light - giving them a fair chance if you please. If this is going to upset you I suggest that you don't read any further. I do hope though that you enjoy the story and that it gets you thinking and questioning things. For those who have read my other stories know that I write much longer chapters but I am trying something a little different here. The idea of minimalism - saying more but using fewer words. I hope in some way I have managed to achieve this. While I welcome criticism, I will not be tolerating flames. Don't tell me you hate it, tell me what I did wrong. I don't have beta and I have tried to edit this as best I can - so please do forgive anything I might have missed. (if anyone is interested in helping with the beta business you can PM me)

This story is almost complete and I will be updating every week, though if you leave enough reviews I might update sooner!

On a side note, for those following Coveted, I assure you that I have not abandoned it. The chapters for that story are much longer and require more time to get all the details right. I hope to be updating that soon! Thank you for all your love and support!

 **xoxo**

 **Immortal Dragon Empress**


	2. Truth Telling

**Truth Telling**

 _And those who were seen dancing were thought_

 _to be insane by those who could not hear the music_

 _(Fredrick Nietzsche)_

* * *

The group had lingered out by the pool far longer than any had intended. A small fire had been conjured to keep the chill away as they worked through their second bottle. The distant tinkering of music from the tent fell on their deaf ears. Instead they sat together, trading stories and jokes, the previous dark mood just about lingering in the air. Hermione hadn't realised just how long she had been gone from the wedding party until they had heard the heavy footsteps of someone approaching. Instinctively they all reached for their wands. Harry came into view not a moment later and froze.

"Uhm... hi," he said somewhat awkwardly.

They lowered their wands and Harry stepped a little further towards their group.

"Hermione, Ron's been looking everywhere for you," Harry said. "Said something about a Betty... and Francine..." he finished sounding very uncertain. Hermione did her best not to wince.

"What did you tell him?" she asked looking up at Harry.

"That you're probably chatting with one of the ministry officials. 'You're bound to turn up eventually' where my exact words I think." Harry relayed smiling ruefully at her.

"Thanks," she said softly pulling the jacket around her.

Harry frowned taking in her appearance for the first time since approaching their group. She was seated beside Theo Nott. On the other lounger was Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. Draco Malfoy took an entire lounge chair for himself to sprawl all over. He was very sure she was incredibly tipsy or at least on her way to being very drunk. There was a deep blush that spread across her cheeks and down her neck, Harry knew she got from the delights of too much elf wine. Harry noticed the heavy black suit jacket draped around her shoulders.

"Whose is that?" he asked motioning to the jacket.

"Draco's," Hermione answered.

Harry's eyebrows shot up all the way to his hairline. "Draco's?" Harry repeated. "When did he become Draco? And why do you have his jacket?"

"No need to sound so indignant Potter, it's simply called being chivalrous." Draco drawled from his seat.

"And since when are you chivalrous to anyone?" Harry questioned.

"I've always been a perfect gentleman Potter," Draco said mockingly, "It's not my fault you can't seem to see beyond your scar to notice the happenings of the people around you."

"Draco," three sets of voices warned him simultaneously.

Draco didn't seem too phased, merely rolling his eyes and muttering something along the lines of 'insufferable witches.' Theo was highly amused by it though and started laughing only for Hermione to elbow him not so gently in the stomach.

"Hermione...what..." Harry attempted to ask, stumbling over his words.

"Isn't it obvious, Potter?" Draco asked smirking up at the hero, "She's replaced you and the Weasel. Upgraded if you please."

"Draco," Hermione chided softly. "Pay him not attention Harry," Hermione said waving her hand towards Draco.

Harry merely nodded and looked at the odd group before him. What exactly had he stumbled into?

As if reading his thoughts Hermione spoke up, "You're just in time Harry."

"For what?" he asked frowning slightly.

"We're truth telling," Hermione told him.

"Truth-telling?" he questioned sceptically.

"It was Granger's brilliant idea," Draco offered.

"What truth are you telling exactly?" Harry asked.

"Mostly truths about our fucked up childhoods," Pansy replied.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to join Potter?" Theo asked.

Harry shifted a little before taking a seat beside Daphne as Pansy moved from the one lounger to join Draco on the other. She whacked him across his thigh, impatiently waiting for him to move so she could settle beside him, pulling her throw tighter around her.

"I don't think I have any truths to tell," Harry said somewhat uncertainly. "Everyone pretty much knows my story by now."

"Yes, but how much of what everyone knows is actually your truth?" Daphne questioned.

Her questioned gave Harry pause before he looked around the group again. "Wait, you're telling me that you lot are perfectly okay with sitting in the dark telling your most traumatic memories to us?" Harry questioned the Slytherins sceptically.

"It's the same fucking thing as talking to a shrink. At least this way, we still get to drink," Draco answered.

"And Hermione isn't just anyone, she's our friend," Theo said smiling at the witch beside him.

"So what does that make me?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"No one," Draco replied immediately.

"Shut it," Hermione warned.

"I guess that is yet to be decided," Pansy said answering Harry's question.

"So are you in?" Daphne asked.

Harry hesitated only for a second, "Yeah I'm in."

Hermione grinned while Theo had another glass brought for Harry. Once a healthy dose of firewhiskey was poured into the glass, he handed it over to Harry.

"Trust me, you're going to need it," Theo said noticing Harry eyeing the glass.

"So what about you Potter?" Pansy asked.

"As I said I've got nothing to tell," Harry replied.

"That's bullshit," Pansy scoffed causing Harry to frown.

"I think I would know if something was bothering me," Harry defended.

"Unlikely," Pansy said. "Much like this idiot here," she said motioning to Draco, "you have a tendency to bury your head in the sand rather than facing certain truths."

"That's not true!" Harry objected while Draco whined behind Pansy.

Pansy waved them both of. "Of course it is."

"Why are you so insistent that I have a problem?" Harry asked slightly irritated. "I am fine."

They all looked at each other only barely amused. "We've just fought a fucking war Potter," Pansy snapped. "Nobody is fine." she turned to look at Draco beside her before continuing, "You of all people cannot tell me you simply walked away unscathed. If you believe that, then you're lying to yourself."

"Have you ever considered that even if I do have a problem I might not be so comfortable telling you?" Harry challenged raising a brow at her.

"You should have considered that before sitting down," Pansy shot back. She eyed him curiously before speaking again, "The way I see it, you can tell us or go cry on Weaselette's shoulder. I hear that soon enough you two are going to be sharing everything right?" she asked smirking.

Harry scowled. "No, that's not right. Where in Merlin's pants did you hear that?" he asked aggrieved.

Pansy merely shrugged. "Not important. Like I said Potter, you can share with us and inevitably blame it on the copious amounts of alcohol later."

"Look, I have no problem," Harry insisted. "I am fin - "

"Dumbledore," Hermione interjected softly. Harry looked at her with wide eyes. "Tell us about Dumbledore."

That certainly got the attention of everyone else as they turned to look at him eagerly.

"There wasn't much to tell," Harry insisted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry could her Draco swearing beside Pansy.

"Harry, he sent you on a death mission with barely there information and a theory that even he wasn't sure of. He controlled almost every aspect of your life for the greater part of your adolescence, so please don't fucking tell me there isn't anything to tell." Hermione bit out.

Harry looked at her in shock. Her fury for Dumbledore was not entirely unknown to him but the ferocity at which she held it now, frightened him.

"What exactly are we doing here, Hermione?" Harry asked looking at her and only her. "What is the point of dredging up what is past?"

"It's truth telling Harry," Hermione told him. "They're right," she said motioning to the Slytherins around her. "We can't just pretend everything is okay because we won the war. That's not how this works."

"So we sit here and dredge up the past along with all the people we lost?" Harry questioned crossly.

"No! This isn't about the past!" Hermione cried in frustration. "This is about now! And about tomorrow! We're doing some honest to fucking merlin truth telling so that when we wake up tomorrow, it won't feel like we're drowning in our guilt." Harry opened his mouth to argue but Hermione cut him off. "You carry it the heaviest and I don't even think you realise it's not all your fault. You were just a pawn in his games, Harry." Hermione said sadly. "You died Harry," Hermione muttered sounding utterly heartbroken. "You died. You can't be fine ...you just can't..."

Harry sighed going over Hermione's words in his mind, knowing that it was the absolute truth.

"Tell us about Dumbledore, Potter," Pansy pressed surprising him with her gentle tone.

Harry was silent for the longest moment before he took a steadying breath and spoke, "I... He took my family away from me," Harry began. To his immense horror, he actually felt like he had a lot to say on this matter.

"I don't understand," Theo said, "Your parents were killed by the Dark Lord."

"Yes, they were. I was supposed to be given to my godfather Sirius Black but Dumbledore refused and sent me to live with my muggle relatives." Harry explained. "They hated everything that wasn't normal and so naturally they hated me. It was my mother's sister and her husband you see, and a part of my aunt was always jealous because my mother was a witch. Jealous the fact that my mother could do things she could only dream of doing. That jealous very quickly turned to hate. I didn't even stand a chance of being loved in that house. Dumbledore knew exactly the kind of people he was leaving me with. He let Sirius go to jail knowing full well there was no way he would have betrayed my parents."

"Didn't you tell Dumbledore how terrible the muggles were once you came to Hogwarts?" Pansy questioned not bothering to hide her interest.

"I did. But he insisted I go back," Harry replied with a sigh. He fell into a thoughtful silence before clearing his throat and speaking again, "He knew I was going to die. He knew from the start that I would have to die in order to defeat Voldemort." Harry said ignoring the winces from his surrounding Slytherins.

"Why would he do that?" Daphne asked.

"He used me to champion his war," Harry replied bitterly. "Sent us on a beyond impossible task in disillusioned hope that we would succeed."

"But you did succeed," Daphne reminded him.

"But at what cost?" he asked her.

"Are you saying the end does not justify the means?" Theo questioned.

"I am saying, as clever as he was, he should have tried harder to find another way," Harry replied.

"What makes you think he didn't?" Hermione asked.

"He was death," Harry whispered choosing to stare at the floor.

"What does that even mean?" Pansy asked. She looked at Hermione hoping for a quick explanation but Hermione was looking at Harry clearly very deep in thought.

"I assume you're all familiar with The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" Harry asked in lieu of an immediate explanation.

"The children's book," Draco commented.

"Remember the story, The Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked and they all nodded. "Well, it was all true. The stone, the cloak and the wand."

"Wait, are you telling me that the Elder Wand, the supposed most powerful wand in all existence is actually real?" Theo asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," Harry said simply. "Dumbledore had with him at one point all three in his possession; the resurrection stone, the cloak of invisibility and the Elder Wand." They all looked at Harry, shock and disbelief very evident on their faces. "You remember how the brother in possession of the invisibility cloak died?" he asked them.

"Death greeted him like an old friend," Hermione and Draco recited simultaneously.

"Exactly," Harry said. "When I ... died I saw Dumbledore. He was waiting for me on the other side. He sent me back to finish Voldemort off."

"Harry..." Hermione mumbled in shock. She had never heard about Harry experience of him dying before.

"I know," He murmured looking at her, "I didn't quite realise it until a few weeks ago when I found the book again and gave it another read."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Hermione asked.

"I... I just wanted to..." Harry stumbled over his words.

"Forget," Pansy offered.

"Yeah, forget." Harry agreed. "Move on from a war I spent my whole childhood waiting for."

Hermione wasn't sure if there was anything she could have said to Harry at that moment to make it all seem any better. Sure they had won the war, but clearly, they had each lost a part of themselves, if not wholly, too. They fell into a silence filled with understanding and for once Harry didn't find it in the least bit stifling. Pansy, though, knew the silence wouldn't last forever and she was quick to pour another round for everyone.

"To wanting to forget," she whispered raising her glass. They all followed suit, murmuring her sentiments before knocking back the burning liquid.

A third bottle had been summoned at some point between all their truth telling. It was difficult to deny the appeal once Harry had felt the delicious burn the copious amount he had drunken had left inside him. So he gave in, as Pansy poured glass after glass. Hermione's face had a brilliant flush to it, whether it was from the chill in the air, the alcohol or all of Theo's teasing, Harry was unsure. Yet, he couldn't find it in him to stop her. It was the first time in far too long that he had seen her this unrestricted.

He looked down at the very battered watch around his wrist - it had been a gift from Sirius - to find that it was well past one o'clock in the morning. It registered to him then that perhaps a number of the Weasley's might be looking for him but he couldn't bring himself to move from the group around him. It was certainly an odd sort of grouping. Theo and Daphne were currently gently swaying to the distant tinkling music of the party. Surprisingly Draco didn't put up too much of a fuss when Theo insisted he dance with Hermione. He had simply tossed back the remainder of his drink and then extended his hand towards Hermione, who accepted with little fuss. Hermione would later blame it on her lowered inhibitions due to all the alcohol. With the two dancing pairs a safe distance from Harry and Pansy, it had left them in a sombre sort of silence.

"Why didn't you go when he called you to rejoin him after I died?" Harry asked suddenly turning to Pansy.

His question caught Pansy off guard. She looked at him with wide unfocused eyes, quickly trying to make sense of the mess that resided in her head and her heart.

"At the Battle of Hogwarts," Harry went on, "after I died... you were given the chance of impunity for everything you had done. He was willing to forgive you for becoming a spy. As far as we were concerned the war had been lost to Voldemort...yet you told him no. I believe your exact words were 'no- fucking-way-you sick-son - of - a - bitch," Harry added managing a smile at the feistiness of the Slytherin before him.

"My abhorrence for authority shocks you?" Pansy retorted deviating from answering the question.

"Why would you say no?" he pressed intrigued.

Pansy looked at him with curious eyes, and a heavy silence filled the air as he waited with bated breath for her answer. He had to wonder though, just how much she was willing to share.

"Because I'm not a fucking psychopath," Pansy spat out.

"You don't have to be a psychopath to see we were losing the war," Harry retorted. "I thought all Slytherin's were about self-preservation?" He questioned looking at her "You certainly kept going on about it at Headquarters. There isn't much of that when you're on the losing side of the war."

Pansy scoffed, "I didn't run to your precious Order simply because I wanted to be on the winning side or because I was afraid my father was going to kill my mother and then most likely me," Pansy started, her voice biting with the hatred she felt for her father, "that was not really news to me. I knew the kind of monster he was a long time ago. I came to you because whether you want to believe it or not, I didn't want to become a murderer."

"I never thought you were capable of being a murderer," Harry said honestly.

Pansy narrowed her eyes, "Then you should have no trouble understanding why I turned down the Dark Lord."

Harry considered her words, "I guess I underestimated your desire to be good."

"I don't want to be good, Potter." Pansy all but sneered. "I just want to be," She added almost helplessly. Pansy sighed, "I haven't decided what I want to be just yet... without my father's heavy hand on my shoulder pushing me down the path of evil, I don't really know what I want to be... what I can be." she finished thoughtfully.

"It's probably not my place to say and it's likely not to mean a damn thing but you can be whatever you choose to be. That's what winning the war means ... I think." Harry said frowning his face in thought over his own words.

Pansy chuckled humourlessly, "I can't help but think Draco is right."

"About what?" Harry asked.

"Being nothing more than battered and broken disappointments," Pansy told him. "Nothing more than traitors."

"Do you regret that you sold him out?" Harry asked quietly.

Pansy turned to face him so fast he was shocked she hadn't given herself whiplash. She looked at him with an intensity that burned him so deep he wondered how he would ever look away. He knew his question might have angered her but he needed to know.

"No," She answered surprisngly softly. "I would do it again, in a heartbeat," Pansy told him before bringing the glass of firewhisky to her lips and knocking back the burning liquor. "And before you ask, I'm not sorry he's dead either."

"I didn't think you were," Harry said surprisingly her. "You didn't attend his funeral."

"Well, I didn't exactly have kind parting words for him. And it's not like I was going to wish him well on his way to heaven because let's be honest he wasn't ending up there." Pansy sneered.

Harry chuckled, "I'm sorry your father was such a bastard."

Pansy sighed and looked at him. She was thankful to note there was nothing pitiful being directed towards her.

"I'm not," she said softly. "I'm only sorry my mother suffered for it." She fiddled with the glass in her hand and Harry waited cautiously when she said nothing Harry spoke up.

"Do you miss her?" he asked tentatively. "Your mother... do you miss her?" he clarified.

She bit her lip, thinking over his question. "I never had an easy relationship with my parents' Potter. My father obviously was a bastard, and I knew he never really loved me. He wasn't capable of such emotion but my mother... despite all her flaws, I'd like to think she loved me."

"You didn't answer the question," Harry replied softly.

Pansy huffed to show her irritation, "I want to miss her but..."

"But what?" Harry pressed.

"But its too bloody hard!" Pansy cried. "Remembering her... it's just unnecessary pain."

"Unnecessary?" Harry questioned furrowing his brow.

"It's too much," Pansy mumbled. "Remembering her and then realising that now I'm all alone." She looked at him again and Harry was taken back by the sadness that lingered there.

"You're not alone, Pansy." Harry all but whispered to her. She scowled at his words but he didn't give her a chance to argue. "Just because you don't have any family left doesn't mean you're alone."

"Are you going to tell me that you're here for me now?" Pansy asked sarcastically.

"Merlin help us both if that's ever true," Harry grumbled though he noted the small smile Pansy hid behind her glass. "My point is you're not alone." Harry went on. "You've got Draco and Theo and Daphne. I'm pretty sure they think of you as family. And I have a feeling that Hermione's got quite a soft spot for you." He added.

"It seems Hermione's got a soft spot for all battered and broken things," Pansy said motioning to where Draco was swaying gently with said witch. She was surprised to see that Draco and Hermione were still gently swaying to the music, though they seemed to be having a quiet discussion between both of them.

"Thank Merlin she does. I don't think I would have survived without her." Harry mumbled.

"You would have died in second year without her," Pansy pointed out.

Harry laughed, "You're probably right."

"It's not some big secret Potter. Everyone knew she was the brains behind well...everything." Pansy said rolling her eyes. "She figured everything out. You just did some silly incantations and foolish wand waving."

"Well to be fair my foolish wand waving did end the war," Harry snorted.

"An inevitable outcome, especially with Hermione figuring everything out and Dumbledore leaving his barely there breadcrumbs." She spat not bothering to hide the bitterness she felt towards Dumbledore.

"I take it you're not a fan of Dumbledore then," Harry said wryly.

Pansy looked at him aggravated, "You of all people, can't seriously be asking me that Potter."

Harry shrugged, "Thought you might be slightly more appreciative of him given that his Order did take you in."

"You make it sound like I'm a homeless puppy or something" Pansy scoffed. "I did come from a very rich family Potter."

"You're still very rich Parkinson," Harry laughed. He seemed to enjoy riling her up. There was a sharp honesty to her that he appreciated and wanted to hold on to.

She smirked, "Pureblood laws were at least good for something."

"I still don't get," Harry went on. "I know why I have my reasons for not completely agreeing with Dumbledore but what's your story?" Pansy rolled her eyes but didn't reply. "Come on, I thought we were truth-telling?" he asked and smirked when she groaned.

"Regardless of all his good deeds," she said almost as if she doubted they were truly good, "I don't think I can ever look at him the same knowing he did nothing to stop child abuse," Pansy said very deliberately not looking at Harry.

"What are you talking about?" He asked aghast. "Dumbledore never abused anyone."

"But he didn't stop it either." Pansy insisted. "Do you think it's normal to live under the fucking stairs, Potter?"

"Well to be fair the Dursley's weren't the nicest of people," Harry tried to justify. "And he didn't know they would so something like - " he cut off noticing the unimpressed look Pansy was giving him.

"I don't bloody understand you, Potter," Pansy said shaking her head. "He left you with no family. He knew Sirius was innocent and he still let him sit in Azkaban for twelve years!"

"H-How do you know all this?" Harry asked slightly wary.

"I'm a Slytherin and a spy. I make it my business to know everyone else's secrets." Pansy replied. "Makes it easier knowing who not to trust."

"I'm not saying he wasn't without his faults," Harry conceded.

"No, you're just trying to make a hero out of a man who isn't worthy of that title," Pansy remarked. "Well at least in my opinion," she amended. "In my experience, there are no heroes, there are only monsters."

"Do you make it a point to always be this cynical?" he asked in reply, "Or is it one of those things we can inevitably blame on the alcohol?"

"Just because I don't bow down to you and think you are fan-fucking-tastic doesn't mean I'm wrong," Pansy growled.

Harry bit down on his lip to stop himself from laughing at the brashness of her reply.

"You know, Parkinson, we've fought a war together," he started and she looked at him curiously, "surely at this stage you can stomach calling me Harry."

"Merlin's fucking balls," she swore so casually that Harry actually laughed. "I don't think the circumstances will ever be such that we'll be familiar with each other again to such an extent that first names will be necessary."

"Don't you think winning a war is circumstance enough?" Harry asked.

"It made us allies Potter, not friends," Pansy muttered draining the glass.

"War didn't make us friends?" Harry asked bemused.

"Neither of us are that delusional Potter," Pansy replied. "We weren't friends before and it's unlikely we're going to be now."

"You don't think the war changed you?" Harry questioned. "Made you capable of actually having friends... like me?"

"It changed us all Potter," Pansy answered. "But what you're looking for it a fucking miracle."

"And you don't believe in miracles?" Harry asked holding out his glass for Pansy to refill.

"No such thing." She told him firmly. Despite the copious amounts of alcohol, she had consumed throughout the night, her hand was still steady as she poured another round for him and Harry found himself rather impressed.

"I died, almost crossed over and then came back to life," Harry offered.

"Magic," Pansy waved it away.

"Is that in itself not a miracle?" he questioned.

"I didn't take you for such a philosopher, or have you been smoking Trelawney's tea leaves again?" she mocked.

"You'll find that having a near death experience or in my case, an actual death experience makes one more prone to the idea of the existence of miracles," Harry said.

"You seem to forget that my father was a fucking lunatic and that near-death experiences were about as common in my house as pumpkin pie," Pansy stated.

"And yet you still don't believe in miracles," Harry said confused.

"I could never afford the luxury of believing in miracles," Pansy confessed. "Because if I did then it was like I believed things were going to get better or change and I knew enough to know that was never going to happen. No point giving myself false hope."

Harry felt oddly saddened at the thought of little Pansy filled in a world so dark that she had developed the belief that there was no such thing as miracles; because there was no room for hope. Even in all his years with the Dursley's, he had been able to maintain some fragment of hope. When he was sent back every summer holiday, he maintained some hope knowing it would always be better once he was back in the wizarding world among his friends. Pansy had never been allowed that.

"Stop it," she all but spat, immediately snapping him back from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I don't need your fucking pity, Potter. So just stop." Pansy demanded. "I had a very fucked up childhood, can we just leave it at that?"

"Okay," Harry quickly agreed.

Pansy nodded but didn't say anything, instead choosing to drain the last bit of her liquor from her glass. While she was preoccupied with calling someone Daisy to help her refill her glass, Harry looked around them. His eyes widened and he quickly looked to Pansy realising she hadn't noticed it yet.

"So you're sure you don't believe in miracles?" Harry asked tentatively.

Pansy growled, "Were you not fucking listening, Potter. No, I don't believe in miracles."

Harry smirked watching as Pansy raised her glass to her lips. "So Draco snogging Hermione wouldn't be anything close to a miracle?" he asked innocently.

Pansy choked on the fiery liquid, coughing and spluttering as she looked and Harry and then across to her friend. She gripped her glass and saw exactly what Harry had said. Draco snogging Hermione. More like Draco snogging the life out of Hermione.

"That's not a miracle?" Harry asked again.

"No," Pansy answered, "That's fucking apocalyptic."

* * *

 **AN** : Hi all!

I cannot believe the totally amazing response to this story! Thank you all so much! I hope that this chapter has been worth the wait!

As a thank you for all the wonderful reviews here is an early update! I've done my best to edit this chapter, I do apologize if I have missed anything. Leave me your thoughts, I love hearing what you think and again the more you review, the faster the next update!

Cheers!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	3. Choices

**Choices**

 _At the first touch of love everyone becomes a poet_

 _(Plato)_

* * *

She had shocked herself by accepting his offer to dance. If she were being honest, she had expected more of a tantrum from him, but he had merely shrugged, chugged back the drink and then extended his hand, waiting patiently for her. Hermione wasn't all too surprised that he was a good dancer, given the pureblood traditions, Draco would most likely have been made to attend classes for just about everything. No, his grace did not surprise her, but his gentleness did. His hands held her firmly, securing her place in his arms. He moved them with little effort to the distant tinkering of the music. They did not get very far but Hermione didn't complain. It was all beginning to feel somewhat familiar to Hermione.

"You look exhausted, Granger." He noted softly.

"It's been a long night," Hermione sighed.

Draco didn't respond immediately instead choosing to pull her a little closer. "I didn't mean that kind of tired." He murmured in her ear.

Despite the ridiculous heels she wore, she still had to look up to him. "I'm very tired Draco." she admitted.

"I know," he whispered against her hair.

"Aren't you?" she asked him.

"I don't know what I feel anymore," he said. "Everything's kind of …"

"Numb?" she offered.

"Yeah, numb." he said. "And I happen to like it like this way." he said shooting her a warning glance.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're a very smart man Draco, and a very good liar but I am the smartest witch of the century and I don't buy your bullshit for a second."

Draco scowled, "It is possible that there are things you don't know. I wasn't aware you had suddenly become an empath."

"You're deviating from the topic," Hermione said.

"I am not." He insisted. Hermione raised a brow at him, "I'm merely changing the topic to something more pleasurable."

"And me becoming an empath is interesting to you?" Hermione questioned dubiously.

"Well I didn't think you would tell me if you've slept with the Weasel yet," Draco said shrugging as nonchalantly as he could.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded but she couldn't help the blush that crept up over her cheeks.

"Nor would I want the details either," Draco added grimacing.

Hermione chuckled and felt her heart jump a little when Draco pulled her a little closer. There was barely any space between them now. She felt his fingers, leave delicate little touches up her bare back. Lingering little caresses that were all too familiar to her. She sucked in a breath and instinctively placed her head on his chest.

"Draco," she mumbled almost pleading him to stop.

"Hermione," He whispered into her ear. "I see things are moving along swimmingly with you and the Weasel."

Hermione stiffened in his arms and tried to move away but Draco did not relent. "Draco," Hermione cried. "Don't. Please, just don't."

"You'll be picking center pieces and flowers before the month is up," Draco mocked earning an exasperated groan from Hermione.

"What, not in the mood for more truth telling?" Draco asked scornful.

"Draco," Hermione whined. "Please, not tonight."

"Shall we talk more about my horrid childhood or are you tired of hearing all the terrible truths about me?" Draco continued.

"There's nothing terrible about you, Draco." Hermione said softly.

"Still believing I'm one of the good guys," Draco scoffed.

"You're the only one to think of yourself as being evil," Hermione told him.

"Because I am." He said with obvious frustration.

"Just because you've deluded yourself into believing something, does not make it true." Hermione replied stubbornly.

Draco groaned, "How many times do we have to have this same argument?" he asked.

"As many times as it takes you to realise that I am right." Hermione insisted.

"Just because you've deluded yourself into believing something does not make it true," he repeated to her.

"I have no delusions over anything." Hermione said. "I know what is true."

"You've seemed to have forgotten who I am...what I am." He bit out.

"I wouldn't change those things about you Draco," Hermione told him. "I've told you before, I would take you exactly as you are."

"You don't understand!" he cried frustrated.

"Then make me understand!" she challenged. "Please... I need to understand ...why..." she sucked in a heavy breath. "We fought in a war, and almost lost too. After everything, I don't understand..." she pleaded.

Draco sighed, tucking her under his chin more securely as they swayed gently. Her fingers clutched at the material of his shirt.

"Draco, please." she pleaded softly and he found his resolve waning.

"I was a Death Eater and a spy." he begun. "I did terrible things. Terrible awful things; and I can't hope that you would forgive me nor would I want you to."

"It was war," she reminded him. "No one can judge you for the actions you took to survive."

"Merlin Hermione, don't try and rationalise this!" He cried outraged. "I let the Death Eaters into the school! I am the reason Dumbeldore is dead!"

"I am not trying to rationalise anything Draco!" Hermione argued. "You didn't have a choice in those things! And Dumbledore's death was not your fault! You were just another pawn in their games... like the rest of us."

Draco shook his head, "I don't know if the end justifies the means here, Hermione," Draco said quietly.

"He would have killed your mother!" Hermione cried.

"He almost did," he whispered into her hair.

Hermione pulled back only so she could look into his silver eyes. "But he didn't. Because of what you did, your mother is alive."

Draco didn't say anything and Hermione knew how heavy the actions of his father weighed on his heart. She had never truly hated Lucius until the moment she realised that Draco thought himself unworthy simply because his father deemed him so.

"I am fairly certain that your mother does not think any less of you. In fact, I would wager that she's probably very proud. I know I am." She told him.

"What exactly do I have to be proud of?" He all but sneered. "I sold out my father."

"In exchange for how many lives Draco?" Hermione asked. "It wasn't an easy, simple thing you did, and no matter what anyone else says, I am proud of you."

"How can you say that?" He cried, finally dropping his constant act of drunken cynicism. "How the fucking hell can you say that when you have that..." he choked his eyes flickering to her left hand, "carved into your arm?" he shook his head as if physically begging for the dark memories to go away. He reached down and took her left arm in his hand "How can you believe that I am good when this...this is my fault!"

"It is not your fault!" Hermione cried reaching hysterical. "It will never be your fault!"

"Fucking hell Hermione, he tortured you in retaliation for me running away. He taught me this disgusting word. He taught me how to wield it so it hurt the most," Draco said looking utterly ashamed. "This was my fault," he whispered more to himself that her. "He tortured you as some sick form of punishment for me disobeying him."

"Draco, I..." Hermione begun slowly.

"How can you even stand the sight of me?" he spat. "After everything I've done to you! I don't bloody understand you, witch. I am not good for you, the farthest thing from it actually."

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione scolded. "I am the cleverest witch of the fucking century, so believe me when I tell you I know what I am talking about. Who are you to tell me what's good for me?"

"You can't possibly be the cleverest witch of the century," he scoffed.

"What reason do you have for that this time?" she asked rolling her eyes.

Draco scowled, "You can't possibly be the cleverest because you have no fucking idea how much it hurts to see you in pain. Any kind of pain towards you is unbearable Hermione, and knowing that this was my fault... I can't bare it. I can't bear to have you look at me like it's going to be alright. Like I'm not a monster like my father. You still don't get it. No good will come from us being ...anything. I can't give you all Weasley can. You deserve that. You deserve more and Weasley will never be good enough but at least he's somewhere close. I don't deserve you and I am a very selfish man, Hermione, I will take even though I do not deserve it... I can't do that to you."

Hermione stared at him trying to formulate a response. Though at that moment the only thing she felt was anger, quick hot anger.

"Listen very closely because I do not make it a habit of repeating myself. You do not get to decide for me what I do and don't deserve. You most certainly cannot use that bullshit reasoning to push yourself further away from me. I refuse to accept this! I did not fight a war, lose good friends and family only for you to try and presume to be ridiculously noble." She told him sternly. "I make those kinds of decisions in my life! I decide who I love!"

Draco growled in frustration, "Look, it doesn't even matter because you're with Weaselbee."

"You know very well that the only reason I am with Ron is because you're too stubborn to admit to how you really feel about me!" Hermione shot back.

"Merlin's sake Granger, he's already planning your wedding!" Draco argued.

"Well he's going to be very disappointed when I say no," Hermione simply said. "I like Ron, I really do but I don't ...love him. He's a good friend but he's just that. A friend." Draco opened his mouth to argue but Hermione spoke over not giving him a chance, "I can't make myself feel something because everyone else wants it so badly. I have to stop running and admit that as much as he is wonderful, there will always be a problem."

"And what would that be?" Draco asked.

"He's not you, Draco." she said simply.

Draco stared at her in shock, "Hermione..." he mumbled.

But she didn't give him a chance to speak because she pulled away slightly so she could look at him. She grabbed the front of his shirt tightly in her hands, a determined glint in her eyes that Draco knew all too well. Hermione pulled him closer, leaning into him. Draco couldn't help but tighten his arms around her.

"Hermione, stop." He warned though he made no attempt to move away either. "Potter's sitting right there." he reminded her but it did nothing to deter her.

"So?" she asked brazenly.

Despite her heels, Draco found she was still considerably shorter than him. She tipped her head back, her lips just grazing his, earning an almost desperate groan from him. "There's no going back after this Mya," he whispered. She grinned at the use of _his_ nickname for her, having followed in her dislike for the one Ron liked to use.

"Good." She whispered against his lips.

"How is it good?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"You can't run away anymore," she told him.

Before he could argue anymore Hermione pressed her lips against his, urgency filling her every move. He gripped her tightly, one hand wrapping around her waist the other slipping into her hair. His tongue moved with hers in a familiar dance that had Hermione sighing deeply. It had been too long since he last held her like this. Since he last kissed her like this. Since he last stole her breath away. His fingers wove expertly through her hair and Hermione gasped against his lips when he nipped at her lips. They only pulled back when their lungs screamed for oxygen. Draco rested his forehead against hers, breathing just as heavily as Hermione. He pushed back her unruly hair and placed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"Definitely not running away now," he whispered huskily to her.

"Good." she whispered back.

A clearing of the throat brought them back, both realising they were not alone. Hermione blushed brightly before turning ever so slightly to see four equally gob smacked expressions thrown back at them.

"Uhm...Hermione," Harry said uncertainly looking between his friend and Malfoy. They looked unsettling familiar with each other. How had Harry not noticed it before?

"Harry..." Hermione begun but stopped unsure what to tell him next so a stilted silence fell over them.

Hermione had expected Harry to be upset, angry even but he looked rather... amused? He was even smirking at them!

"Harry?" she asked hesitantly.

"So not Ron then?" Harry teased.

"No, not Ron." Hermione huffed.

"Draco, what the fuck is going on" Theo asked utterly confused.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked feigning ignorance.

"You know, you really can't play dumb when you've got Hermione all wrapped up in your arms," Theo reminded him.

Hearing this Hermione tried to move away but Draco held on tighter.

"Now who's running away?" he whispered to her. Hermione turned to him, narrowing her eyes though Draco wasn't all that phased. He merely smirked, as if sending her a secret challenge.

"Somebody, dear sweet fucking Merlin, please explain," Theo begged dramatically.

They all chuckled as Draco and Hermione joined Harry and Pansy at the lounging chairs once more. This time though, Draco and Hermione took one to themselves as Theo and Daphne took the other free chair.

"When...how...what?" Theo battled to get out.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him Draco. We're terribly happy for you. We just…. don't understand."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a moment. Hermione bit her lip tentatively and then she threw Draco a look, almost as if to say, 'the -quaffle – is – in –your-hands.'

Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Sometime during sixth year," Draco answered surprising them all.

"And how exactly did you go from hating to snogging the living daylights out of each other?" Harry inquired.

"Well really I have Weasley to thank for that." Draco smirked. Hermione elbowed him, which earned a disgruntled 'omphf!'

"Ron brought you two together?" Harry questioned raising a brow. Hermione chuckled nodding. "How?"

"Lavender," Hermione said simply.

Immediately Harry had a look of understanding as he out the pieces together. However, the other Slytherins were still left in the dark.

"But you just said Ron brought you two together and now you're saying it's the Brown witch," Theo said frowning.

"I guess it's a bit of both." Hermione replied, but before Theo could ask another question, Hermione held up her hand and continued with her explanation. "Ron and Lavender weren't very subtle about their relationship and I had still liked Ron at that point," Draco scowled at this but rather wisely said nothing, "After a rather explicit display from the two, I had taken to hiding out in the Astronomy Tower and well that's where Draco and I became familiar with each other."

"Just like that?" Harry questioned doubtfully.

"Merlin no!" Hermione laughed. "We fought almost every time we met up there, until eventually we didn't. The war was closing in on us, Draco's mission was nearly killing him and all I could feel at that point was hopelessness." There was a moment of unsettling understanding that they all knew the feeling she was talking about.

"When we left Hogwarts the night Dumbledore died," Draco went on his voice shaking a little, "Hermione and I decided it would be better if we were apart."

"You decided that, not me." Hermione said stubbornly.

"And it is a decision i would make again," Draco told her plainly. "You're alive, no thanks to me. So if making that decision again had even the smallest significance in keeping you safe then I would do it again." He explained gently looking at his feet rather than her. Hermione sighed in defeat knowing he was right.

"When you came to the Order, was that because of Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no," Draco answered. "I didn't actually want to be like my father Potter." he said scowling at the thought. "But I knew I couldn't just let my father get away with everything either. Coming to you was the most logical choice, for everyone's sake." He said looking at Pansy.

"What I don't understand," Theo started, "is why you've kept it a secret for so long?"

"People are still healing - " Hermione begun.

"Everyone would lose their fucking minds if they found out," Draco cut in. "I'm an ex – Death Eater turned spy and Hermione literally helped Boy Wonder over here save the world." He said motioning to Harry. "Do you really think this is going to be accepted with warm hugs and happy hearts?" Draco said battling to keep the bitterness from is voice.

"You underestimate your worth!" Hermione scolded in frustration.

"You over estimate everyone's opinion of me, Mya," Draco countered. Their friends looked at each other in surprise.

"Not everyone thinks you're evil Draco," Hermione groaned.

"The people who matter to you do," Draco reminded her.

"Now I'm confused again" Theo commented.

"Draco's got a slew of unreasonable excuses he's using to run away," Hermione told them.

"It's not unreasonable, they're not excuses and I'm not running away, Mya," Draco said sounding exasperated. "We've been through this."

"And I told you I'm not giving up because you're being stubborn." Hermione said and Draco could only groan.

"And just what are these excuses?" Pansy asked finally speaking up.

"Oh just the usual, he's not good enough for me, he's evil, it's going to make everyone else's life miserable because they can't handle my decision," Hermione rattled off sarcastically.

Surprisingly their friends all laughed.

"Sounds about right," Pansy mumbled.

"Oh sod off," Draco swore scowling as he turned towards his friend. "You've been awfully quiet so far." He commented.

Pansy smirked, "I knew." she said. Hermione and Draco looked at her shocked.

"How?" they asked in unison.

"Let's just say I will never be stepping foot into the Black family library again." She quipped. Hermione blushed a brilliant scarlet and even Draco looked a bit red.

They all chuckled and then Daphne turned and asked, "So now what?"

Her question left a lingering silence as Draco and Hermione looked at each other.

"We … can't..." Draco mumbled looking dejected.

"Yes you can," Pansy said firmly. They all turned to look at her, "we've just fought a war and it wasn't for nothing! Fucking hell Draco, if being with Hermione makes you happy they you have every right to that."

"No Pans - " Draco started.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm not done." Pansy said quickly. Draco scowled but let her continue, "People are always going to hate who we are no matter how much we change. They're always going to think we're evil or not worth anything good. But you told me that it doesn't matter. That the only thing that matters is what I believe. You told me that," Pansy reminded him. "why are you exempted from this?"

"I'm... It's different Pansy." Draco said.

"Bullshit," she scoffed. "Hermione's right. You're running away. Problem is once you start doing that you will always be running. We sold out our families for what is right. Why are you being so stubborn to turn away what is right for you because of what other people might think? You've never been one to care for that anyway."

"Because this isn't just about me!" Draco cried frustrated. "Hermione is affected by what I chose to do!"

"And you think walking away from me is the right choice then?" Hermione asked softly.

"Mya..." Draco begun but he stopped unsure what more to say. He wanted nothing more than Hermione, but he wasn't sure she understood exactly how difficult it would be for them.

"Draco, I've known for a very long time about you and Hermione. I've known far longer than you have that you love her." Pansy said. "You can use all the excuses you have - and merlin knows you have plenty of them to run away but perhaps you should stop worrying about everyone else and do what you want for once. You deserve it."

Draco sighed again looking equally frustrated and tired.

"I honestly can't believe I'm going to say this but Parkinson's right." Harry stated. Pansy looked at him surprised before smirking. "Yeah, I'm not repeating that." he said looking at her. "Look, you didn't fight a war for nothing. If you love Hermione then nothing else should matter."

"That easy?" Draco challenged.

"No," Harry admitted, "But at least you wouldn't be living a lie."

"You're okay with this Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Does he make you happy?" Harry asked in return.

"Yes."

"Then _that's_ all that matters." Harry said. "We didn't come so far, lose so much only to end up this fucking miserable."

Draco drew in a steadying breath, jumping slightly when he felt Hermione's small hand slip into his much larger one.

"If you decide to do this, you have my support." Harry told them seriously.

"And mine," Daphne added.

"And mine," Theo said.

Draco turned to Pansy looking almost nervous. "You've always had my support Draco. Nothing will change that," she affirmed.

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled a little seeing the calm look in her eyes.

"It's your choice Draco," she said softly.

He raised their clasped hands to his lips placing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. She reached out, pushing back his blond hair from his eyes.

"What do you say Draco?"

"Mya," he whispered. He looked into her brown eyes hoping desperately that he'd find the answer he was looking for. He knew immediately what his choice would be. Almost desperate at the thought of his decision as his lips brushed against her hands once more.

"Mya..." he whispered. Draco knew there was only one choice really but he wondered if his conscious would let him live with it.

* * *

 **AN:** Hi!

Thank you to all who have reviewed, favourited and are following this story! I hope you're enjoying the story thus far. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter so please do review! More reviews means faster updates!

Cheers!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	4. Usurpers

**Usurpers**

 _The city is what it is because our citizens are what they are_

 _(Plato)_

* * *

They sat in silence, waiting for Draco to answer. But he was never given the chance to, as the delicate footsteps of heels echoed in the darkness. Immediately they all withdrew their wands and turned in wait. It grew louder, and with each step the group grew more tense.

As far as the dimly lit lanterns and moonlight allowed, they could make out the shape of a woman walking towards them. She didn't say anything as she came to stop before the group, her hands dug deep in the pockets of her jacket.

"Hi," she greeted softly.

Daphne sucked in a breath and rose from her seat. "Astoria," she breathed taking a step towards her but Theo reached out grasping her hand gently, holding her firmly beside him.

Daphne looked back at him conflict swarming in her eye. He gave her a meaningful look which she seemed to accept, nodding before turning back to her sister.

"You look well," Daphne said tentatively.

Astoria gave her a small smile. "Thank you. You look..." she stopped to really look over her sister. "Alive." she mumbled shocking them all.

"Surprised she survived the war?" Pansy quipped.

Daphne threw her a warning glare but Pansy waved her off.

"Yes," Astoria answered truthfully. She turned to Pansy and said, "You have to admit the odds weren't exactly in your favour. Your saviour died."

"Temporarily died," Harry amended.

"Technicalities," Astoria brushed off.

"I didn't think you would come," Daphne said redirecting their attention. "The Abbott's and the MacMillian's aren't exactly high profile enough for father to care to attend."

"They aren't. That's why he sent me," Astoria replied nonchalantly.

"He's not here?" Daphne asked surprised and relieved.

"No, He's not here. So, you can stop clutching your wand like you're about to hex me into my next life, Theodore." Astoria said smirking slightly a Theo.

"Forgive me if I don't completely trust you." Theo retorted. "And don't call me Theodore!"

Astoria smiled ruefully, and looked at her sister once more. "I am glad to see that you're alive."

"As am I." Daphne responded. "How's..." she stopped wondering if she really wanted to know.

"Fine," Astoria supplied. "Having tea – parties, throwing benefits and slipping cheques in every which direction, almost hoping they can buy their way back into good graces. Because you know they didn't help in plotting mass genocide or anything." Astoria scoffed. Her honesty seemed to shock them all again.

Daphne looked at her younger sister and felt conflict in her heart. She felt both pride and pain fill her. It would seem that Astoria no longer held the petty ideals of a spoilt girl. The war had made her less of an entitled princess and more of a realist. How proud she was that her sister could finally see their parents for what they really were. Yet how awful to realise something like that all on your own.

"How have you been Tori?" Daphne asked.

She saw Astoria's rigid posture melt a little at the use of the old nickname.

"I survived. Just like you," she simply said, avoiding looking at her sister.

"Tori..." Daphne begun.

"It was war." Astoria said cutting her off. "You did what you had to." she said coldly.

"I didn't want to," Daphne cried softly. "I didn't want to leave you. Merlin you have no idea how difficult it was for me to leave!"

"Almost as difficult as it was for me when you left," Astoria snapped.

Daphne whimpered. She wrung her hands together almost as if she were fighting the impulse to reach out to her sister. "You would never have left." was all she said.

Astoria sighed her anger temporarily dissipating, "I know."

"I didn't want to leave you" Daphne assured her, "But I … Tori I couldn't stay."

"I know." she said again, leaving little emotion in her voice.

"I wanted to come back for you. I thought about it every day, but I couldn't." Daphne explained.

"I know."

"I didn't want to leave you," Daphne repeated. "Tori, I'm so sorry I left you with them. I'm so sorry." Daphne cried.

"I know." Astoria said and Daphne felt angry at her simple answer. She was expecting more anger from her sister.

"That's all you're going to say?" Daphne cried in frustration.

"What else is there to say?" Astoria asked.

"I don't know!" Daphne cried helplessly. "Something more!"

"Like what?"

Daphne stuttered for a moment, "Like … you're angry that I left you with mother and father! Or that you hate me because I didn't take you with or – "

"But I'm not angry" Astoria said. "And I don't hate you."

"But you should!" Daphne cried. "You should hate me!" she yelled.

Theo looked between the two sisters with deep concern. He wanted to object but this was not his fight.

"You don't get to tell me how I should feel!" Astoria replied angrily. "You don't know what it was like after you left so you don't get to tell me how I feel!"

"Exactly I left..." Daphne said confused. "Why wouldn't you hate me for that?"

"I can't hate you Daph," Astoria said. "You didn't want to be like th - us. I can't hate you for that."

"You're not them either," Daphne assured her.

"I think we'll both find that I might be more like them than either of us would care to admit." Astoria replied. "I don't have the courage you have to be anything but what they want me to be. I can't be you, Daph."

Daphne fought to hold back her tears, but this time she didn't hold back from reaching for her sister. She pulled Astoria to her and both sisters clutched to each other.

"You don't need to be me, Tori." Daphne whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't ask you to be anything but who you are."

Astoria pulled back with a sad smile, "And that is why I couldn't leave."

Daphne didn't say anything, instead she pulled her sister back to her, weeping in their embrace.

When they finally pulled away, Astoria looked around, forgetting they were not alone. Her eyes widen momentarily when she spotted Draco standing very close to Hermione Granger and Pansy looked oddly comfortable beside Potter.

"Quite the little group of rebels you have here," she commented.

Daphne gave her a watery chuckle before reaching down to take her sister's hand in hers.

"You should join us," Daphne said looking around the group, silently asking if anyone objected. No one said a word.

"Join you?" Astoria asked uncertainly. "For what? Sipping firewhiskey by the pool side?"

"Truth - telling," Daphne corrected.

"It was Granger's idea," Theo informed her.

Astoria looked rather uncomfortable at the idea of telling her secrets to everyone. Draco seemed to understand and instead handed her a glass.

"Or you could just drink," he offered.

"That I can do." Astoria said accepting the tumbler of firewhiskey.

Daphne led Astoria to the lounging chairs, and everyone shuffled about trying to get comfortable. She took a deep sip from the glass as she noted the familiarity that seemed to linger between Draco and Hermione. No one had forgotten that Draco still had not given them his answer But, it was Astoria that brought their attention back to that particular topic.

"Are you two like... a thing now?" she asked uncertainly.

Daphne chuckled, "We're all waiting to hear the answer to that one," she said.

"Apparently it's complicated," Theo teased.

"You bloody well know it is!" Draco scolded.

"It's about to get a lot more complicated," Astoria told them.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"They're putting a new law in place." she said.

"What kind of law?" Pansy asked already sounding very aggrieved.

"A marriage law," Astoria said. Her answer was met with a startling stunned silence.

"They can't do that!" Hermione immediately objected. "It's... it's..." she struggled trying to find the right words.

"Bullshit," Daphne said.

"Fucking insane," Draco supplied at the same time.

"Complete and utter madness," Harry added.

"How sure are you?" Theo asked.

"Father took great pleasure in telling me himself," Astoria informed them. "It's like this is his last and final 'fuck you because you won and he lost.'

"So, he's punishing us all?" Daphne cried incredulously.

"Not just him. The votes need to be unanimous." Astoria answered.

"So if they agree then it's a law." Harry clarified. Astoria nodded. "So then the Wizengamot would be punishing us, punishing us all" he muttered more to himself.

"They can't do this!" Hermione seethed. "Has it already been approved?"

"Not officially. As you know the Wizengamot is made up of some of the most influential pureblood families in all of Britain. I believe the minister is confident that the votes will be unanimous" she answered. She was about to added something further but was cut off by Hermione's rant.

"How could they do this to us!" she cried.

"So how exactly is this going to work? They pick our partners for us?" Theo asked scowling.

"And what happens if you're already in a relationship?" Daphne questioned looking worriedly at Theo.

"Or already in the process of being married?" Pansy asked motioning to the party behind them.

"I don't know all the details." Astoria said but continued seeing their dejected faces, "But from what I could gather, the law affects everyone from eighteen years and above. If you're already married or are in the process of getting married, then you're supposed to submit an application for the ministry to approve your bond... I think." she explained.

"And for those lucky suckers who aren't married or in the process of getting married?" Draco questioned. "Do we randomly pick names from a hat?" he spat.

Astoria sighed, "They've managed to adapt a charm from the old ways," she said and all the purebloods in their circle grimaced.

"What are the old ways?" Hermione asked frowning.

"It was like the unwritten, unspoken pureblood laws. There's an ancient charm that was used eons ago to help determine one's soulmate." Theo started explaining.

"That doesn't sound too awful," Harry said looking slightly confused.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Astoria offered.

"Once the spell is cast, the two _fortunate_ souls have to be married within a certain amount of time... or suffer rather drastic consequences." Theo went on.

"Like what?" Hermione asked. Theo didn't answer immediately and that set Hermione on edge.

"Death," Pansy said a moment later. "They'll both die."

Hermione and Harry both looked completely aghast.

"They... what... that's fucking preposterous!" Harry objected.

"There's more," Hermione commented noticing the way Theo and Draco were shifting in their seats. "What else aren't you telling us?"

"I'm pretty sure the original charm had a reproductive clause in it." Theo mumbled.

Hermione was stunned into silence for a moment. There was a likelihood that the charm might reveal that Draco was not her soulmate and then she would be forced to marry someone she didn't love and worst still - be forced to procreate!

"They... they can't do this..." Hermione muttered more to herself.

"There is a chance that they'll tweak the charm to better suit us," Astoria offered. Her optimistic input was met with six deadpan looks and she would have laughed if not for the severity of the situation.

"Why would they do this?" Harry asked the group.

"Numbers," Astoria finally answered. They all turned to look at her. "The wizarding population it at it's all time low. It would take a minor bout of dragon pox to wipe us out. They need us married and having children within the next two years if we want to survive."

"And of course, a law that forces you to either marry or die is ideal for extracting exactly what they want from us," Hermione cried angrily. "What are we going to do?" she asked them.

"Is there anything we can do?" Daphne countered.

"I will not be married of like some bloody trophy!" Pansy seethed. "I didn't turn my back on my father only to be sent back into that society!"

"No one is going to make you do anything Pans," Draco soothed.

"What power do you have to stop them Draco?" Pansy asked. "You can't stop this." she said sadly.

"Actually he can," Astoria said and they all whipped their heads back to her.

"What?'"

"How?"

"They need a unanimous decision," Astoria reminded them.

"And what does Draco have to do with that?" Pansy asked.

The Malfoy seat is still open," Astoria reminded him. "As is the Nott and Parkinson."

"You can't be serious Tori," Daphne chided quickly catching on to what her sister had in mind.

"Actually, I am very serious. It's the only way." Astoria said. She turned and looked at all three, "You still have the family power, especially if they're using an ancient charm for their baby-making ambitions."

"So you want us to oppose the new law?" Draco questioned. "Stop it from being a completely unanimous vote?"

"No. I want you to agree," Astoria replied completely serious.

"What? Why?" Draco asked utterly confused.

"Opposing the law will only delay the inevitable," Astoria said.

"And how is accepting the law going to help us?" Draco asked frustrated.

Astoria huffed, "You're going to set conditions," she said. "There's no out running this. I've heard the discreet conversations and read the secret letters. They're determined to make this work. They think they have us all in a corner. You can't fight against this law like a bunch of stomping Gryffindor's - no offence," she added looking a Hermione and Harry. They waved her off and she continued. "Do you honestly think this is going to be the last ridiculous law they pull out and force us into? We have to stop this before they actually start to believe we're just going to sit back and do as they say."

"So now you want to take down the government?" Theo asked slowly.

"Not take down...just reorganize it," Astoria said casually.

"Oh, is that all then?" Harry mocked.

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Thought you would have had more fight in you Potter."

"Tori," Daphne said interrupting her, "this is madness."

"No Daph, this is just our reality." Astoria corrected.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Hermione asked looking at Astoria curiously.

Astoria smirked before she answered. "We start by creating a small disturbance. The new marriage law is the perfect opportunity for that. It will set the tone for other laws to come."

"And you'll just have us rejecting these laws till what... they get tired of making them?" Draco asked.

"No, actually I was thinking of making you more of an official job offer." she replied.

"What kind of a job?" Draco asked frowning.

"How about MInister of Magic?" Astoria asked.

There was utter silence before Draco burst out laughing. "You've completely fucking lost it."

Astoria scowled. "Do shut up and listen." she chided. "You three are going to oppose the new marriage law unless they agree to certain conditions of ours." She said looking between Draco, Theo and Pansy.

"What makes you think they'll agree?" Daphne asked.

"Because despite how retched it may be, we need this law." Astoria told them. "They know this and our survival is what matters most, that and you'll tell them you plan on opposing every law they try to put through. Even the dissolving of the Wizengamot would need a unanimous vote."

"So without our vote we'd just be stuck in a vicious cycle?" Pansy asked.

"Exactly. They wouldn't be able to make new laws and they wouldn't be able to change the rules of the court because it needs to be agreed upon by all." Astoria said grinning. "The only time this doesn't apply is when they're voting in or out a new Chief Warlock."

"Which idiot thought up that rule?" Theo huffed.

"I believe it was your ancestor Cantankerus Nott," Astoria answered.

Theo looked shocked that she actually had an answer to his question. "Fucking cunt," he swore under his breath.

"You three will use your seats to better establish positions within the ministry," Astoria went on. "If they don't comply then I guess the cycle will continue."

"So... we're going to blackmail them into giving us jobs we don't want?" Draco asked.

Astoria scowled. "It's not blackmail. Merlin, are you even Slytherin?" Draco opened his mouth to argue but Astoria went on, "I know you don't want these jobs but I don't think there's anyone better suited than you lot."

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked.

Astoria groaned not bothering to hide her disbelief, "Brightest witch of the age," she said pointing to Hermione, "Came second in your year, which kind of makes him the cleverest wizard of the age," she said motioning to Draco. "You're the fucking saviour," she continued looking at Harry. "And from what I understand your overall marks placed you in the top ten of your year," she finished motioning between Daphne, Pansy and Theo. "If anybody can throw a coup on the ministry and get away with it, it will be you lot."

"You've really thought this through," Hermione said with sudden realisation.

"Yes," Astoria admitted.

"This is bloody insane," Draco muttered. "Do you have any idea what you're actually suggesting?"

"I think it's a rather brilliant idea actually," Hermione said shocking them all.

"Mya…" Draco groaned.

"Oh hush Draco," Hermione scolded. "I think it's brilliant because she's right. Who else could throw a coup to the Ministry and get away with it?" she asked looking around the group. "We have the brain power, influence and money to pull it off."

"Who exactly are we influencing Hermione?" Draco snapped. "No one is going to support us for anything unless it's a petition for our Azkaban sentences!"

"I've repeatedly told you Draco, that you underestimate your worth." Hermione replied rolling her eyes.

"You can't honestly tell me you think this is going to work?" He questioned disbelievingly.

"And why shouldn't it?" Hermione asked crossly.

Draco groaned in exasperation. "Have you considered that maybe we don't want to be a part of this? I don't exactly want a job right now."

"No one wanted a part of the war Draco, and yet here we all are; drinking and truth telling in the fucking dark because a man thought be was better than the rest of us and decided he wanted to rule the world his way." Hermione seethed. "No one wanted this and yet here we are!"

"Hermione, just think about what you're asking them to do for a moment," Harry advised.

"I'm asking them to stand up and take control of their own fucking lives for once!" Hermione cried. "You will have no one else to blame after this." She said looking around her. She sighed, reaching for Draco's hand. He grasped her hand tightly immediately, "You always said you wanted to be better than your father. Astoria is giving you that chance. This is it. Your chance to be better; to do better Draco. Don't let it go to waste."

"Mya, what you're asking is … insane." He said slowly.

"Just a bit yes," she admitted with a smile, "But that doesn't mean it won't work."

"And who exactly is going to want us in government? They don't even want us in the damn building let alone as fucking Minister of Magic." Pansy asked.

"The only time they want us in the Ministry is when they're accusing us of something," Theo quipped.

"Fucking hell, you're Sacred 28. Start acting like it!" Astoria scolded.

"Tori," Daphne warned.

"No Daph. Enough! You lot can't sit here in the dark and feel sorry for yourselves when I am practically giving you the best damned opportunity to change everything. Reset the entire board!" Astoria cried. She looked around the group taking a deep breath, "Draco, what exactly do you plan on doing instead? Drinking yourself into oblivion? Wake the fuck up!" she scolded and he looked momentarily abashed. "This is our chance to fix the fucked up shit our parents caused. Don't you want that chance?" she asked to resounding silence. She groaned, "Look, our fathers had their chance and they fucked up. Royally fucked it up. This is our chance, to make it all right. Correct all the mistakes and … "

"Undo their misdeeds?" Theo offered cynically.

"I don't think anything can undo what they've done." Astoria told him. "But perhaps this can be our penance for what our families have done." She said looking around to her sister and friends. "We can make it right… well we can at least try." She finished softly.

The group was left in a resounding silence again as they chewed over Astoria's words.

"This is crazy," Theo murmured.

"Yes, and there's a very good chance we might fail. But at least we would have tried," she replied.

"That sounds bloody fantastic but you're forgetting one thing," Theo said.

"And what would that be?" Astoria asked.

"Just how are we're supposed to do this?" He questioned. "You think the Ministry is just going to let us walk in there and started changing things up? You honestly think people are going to let Draco fucking Malfoy become Minister of Magic?" he asked barely managing to keep the sarcasm from his voice.

"Why can't Potter do it?" Draco jumped in. "It makes sense that Wonder Boy here should become Minister of Magic." He said motioning to where Harry sat.

"I don't want the bloody job!" Harry quickly objected.

"And I do?" Draco asked snidely.

"Wait, Draco's got a point." Daphne said interrupting them. "Why not Potter instead of Draco?"

Astoria bit her lip trying to find the words. "Draco's … got more influence." She said.

"So does Potter. He's the fucking saviour," Pansy argued.

"Yes he is. But he can't influence the Wizengamot like Draco could. Nor does he know about all the age old ridiculous traditions and loopholes that we would have to jump through for this to work." Astoria explained. "Besides we all know Draco would make the better Minister." She added.

Harry rolled his eyes but decided not to challenge that theory. The rest of the group grew silent as they thought over Astoria's words. Draco groaned casting his eyes to the ground, thinking it over. It was complete and utter madness what Astoria was suggesting. There was no way in hell it would work. Not only would he probably get laughed out of the Ministry but they'd probably try and lock him up in Azkaban for trying to start a mutiny or something. So lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise his friends had grown quiet around him. Looking up again, he saw that all were now staring at him. Catching Hermione's eyes, he immediately recognised the look in her chocolate eyes.

"No," he insisted. "Think about what you're asking me to do." He all but pleaded. "You actually want a marriage law?" he asked turning to his friends outraged. "You want them to pair us up and have us making babies?"

"They're going to do it anyway Draco," Astoria told him. "Like I said, there's no running from this."

"Mya, don't look at me like that," Draco groaned shaking his head and turning away from Hermione.

"Draco, if what Astoria says is true then there's no running from this." Hermione said slowly.

"So why in Merlin's name would I agree to this ridiculous plan of hers?" He asked looking between the two women.

"Because you're not looking at the bigger picture!" Hermione told him firmly. "You always told me to pick my battles. Now I'm asking you to do the same."

"You're asking me to pick a fight with the most powerful men in this country," Draco snapped.

"Wrong!" Hermione argued. "I am looking at the most powerful men in this country," she said looking from Draco to Harry to Theo.

"We just fought a war Hermione," Theo reminded her. "Why do you want to go and start another?"

"That wasn't our war to fight! We were used as pawns. All of us." She said vehemently. "If we have the chance to change the order for the better, then there is really no question about what we have to do."

"And you'd be okay with marrying a complete stranger?" Draco questioned, his silver eyes steeling at the thought, "All for the betterment of others?"

"I almost gave my life for the survival of others Draco," Hermione reminded him. "Besides who's to say it will be a complete stranger?" she asked smirking. "How good are those ancient spells at determining your soulmate?" she asked turning to Astoria.

"About as accurate as you can get," Astoria told her.

"Draco, I don't need some spell to tell me what I already know." Hermione told him.

"Hermione," he said sounding almost pained.

"Stop Draco," she said immediately. She stood up taking a deep breath. "Time for one last truth telling tonight. You've been talking all night about the monster's your fathers were; about the mentor's that used us and lied to us; about a war that we should never have fought in. Now we've been given the chance to reset everything. Give some semblance of justice. How can you sit here and tell me no because you don't believe in yourself? Who the hell are you say something like that?" she cried out at them. "You left everything behind … your families, your friends, your homes; fought in a fucking war and for what? So the same prejudiced, arrogant old men can inflict laws upon us as punishment? You want things to be different, then you need to be the change. No one else is going to come and save us this time, because there is no one else. It's just us. You won't have the room to blame anyone else for how your future turns out if you do nothing now." she told them. The group were shocked into silence and could only listen to her words. She turned to Draco. "I have always … always believed in you. And I believe that you can do this. Better than any of us. I am asking you, Draco Malfoy, to do this… and you will." She stated vehemently.

"And why is that?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Because it is _me_ that is asking," she answered.

Draco looked extremely conflicted at her words. It was true that he would never deny her anything, especially if it was her that was asking.

"That is not fair," he said softly.

She gave him a little smirk, "When has life ever been fair in our favour?" she responded.

He didn't reply, and a silence filled the gap as the members of their circle looked at each other. As if silently asking, 'are you in?'

"You sure about this Draco?" Harry asked. "Once you tip the cauldron over, it's going to cause a lot of heads to turn."

"Or explode," Theo commented, "But fuck it anyways. We were doomed from our miserable childhoods. If this is the only good thing my … our names can do then Hermione's right, we have no other choice but to say yes. Ladies?" he asked looking at Pansy and Daphne.

"If you're asking me to use my family money and name for the betterment of others especially muggleborns and halfbloods then I can't possibly think of anything better that would make my father turn in his grave." Pansy said smirking.

"Time to change things up. And if Tori believes we can do this then who am I to argue with my sister?" Daphne asked smiling at her sister. "Come on Draco, Hermione is right. You're the one who can do this."

They all turned to look at Draco now. He groaned, rising to his feet, looking around at his friends.

"Damn you Mya," he sighed reaching for Hermione who came without resistance. He wound his arms around her, "You realise what you're asking of me?" he asked quietly. "What this might mean for the two of us?" he asked seriously.

"I already told you that I don't need any ancient spell to tell me what I already know." She answered.

"Mya, the spell might not give you the answer you think." He told her. He had to make her understand this could go horribly wrong.

"Of course it will," she insisted.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Hermione, just - "

"Draco, please." Hermione whispered and that was all it took.

He looked up over Hermione's shoulder to Astoria, "Tell me you actually have a plan." Draco demanded. "Because we're about to tip over the fucking cauldron and I hope to fucking Merlin you have a plan."

Astoria practically beamed, "Of course I have a plan!"

"I told you," Pansy sighed looking at Harry.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Draco snogging Hermione; it's fucking apocalyptic," she explained smirking a little. Harry chuckled and kicked back the last bit of his firewhiskey.

"Great, we're fucking rebels again." Theo moaned sarcastically, holding his glass out for Pansy to refill it. "If this goes badly, can we blame it on the copious amounts of Firewhiskey?"

"No not rebels," Astoria frowned for a moment before she corrected. "Usurpers."

They all looked at her then realising the severity of what they were planning.

Theo rose from his seat, holding his glass out, "Usurpers," he repeated looking rather proud at that fact.

Slowly the rest of the group rose, the gentle tinkle of their glasses knocking against each other echoing in the dark.

But nothing echoed more powerfully than in that moment, when they all stood around the burning fire, now pledging to a new cause.

"Usurpers," they said simultaneously, their voices echoing together in the darkness of the night.

* * *

AN: Hi to all!

Firstly, I have to admit I am rather nervous about this chapter, but if this chapter was not what you were expecting then I have done my job right (I think)! I did warn that this story was going to be rather unconventional. I hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thank you to all those wonderful readers who have followed, favourited and reviewed this story! I appreciate it! Please do review this chapter and tell me what you think of this little twist. More reviews means faster updates.

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	5. Anarchy

**Anarchy**

 _It is the mark of an educated mind to be_

 _able to entertain a thought without accepting it_

 _(Aristotle)_

* * *

Order!" The pot-bellied man called banging his gavel done hard. "I call this meeting to order at once!" He cried frustrated again over the din of the room.

Chief Warlock Xavier Radford looked over his glasses to the three figures standing in the middle of his courtroom. The noise quietened as members began to take their seats again, throwing dark looks at the three figures in the middle of the room.

"What is the meaning of this boy?" Radford demanded. "You have no business here. We are in the middle of a council meeting."

"We're here because it's our duty to be here," Theo said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm slightly insulted that we weren't told about this meeting, aren't you Draco?" He asked smirking as he looked to his friend.

"Extremely insulted," Draco replied.

"What nonsense is this?" Another member demanded from the stand. "What duty? Speak clearly, boy!"

"I am not your boy and you will do well to remember that," Draco warned. "As per the ancient laws, we are here to fill in the space of our fathers as you have failed to fill their seats on this council," Draco explained.

He saw with great satisfaction the looks of horror several of the council members suddenly wore.

"This is the Wizengamot, You cannot just walk in here and make demands!" Radford spat. "You have no place on this council! Leave immediately!" Radford cried pointing towards the door.

"Leave?" Theo questioned, "No. I don't think so."

"You three have no right to be in this room! Let alone to sit on this council!" Radford fumed. "Leave immediately before I call the Aurors."

"Oh my dear Mr Radford, you will find we have every right to be here," Draco said not bothered with the older man's threats.

"More than you in fact," Pansy said plastering a fake smile on her face.

"You dare to defy the sanctimonious order of this council!" Radford asked.

"No we dare to make a change," Draco told him. He took a step forward, further into the council towards Radford.

"Your insolence will not be tolerated here, boy!" Radford warned. "Take whatever preconceived misguided illusions of grandeur you might have and leave this chamber right now!"

"Perhaps there are other places you three can go to appease whatever guilt you feel but this council and it's business is not to be meddled with." A stern looking witch told them.

Draco scowled, "I don't think you quite understand how this works," he said looking around him. "We're not going anywhere."

"As we said earlier, we have as much right as you do, if not more to be here," Pansy added.

"This council has been upholding the sanctimonious traditions of our society. Something you three have shown in recent efforts that you do not appreciate," Radford all but spat at them.

Draco took a step forward, "You see that right there is your problem. You have failed to realize that there is no place for your sanctimonious council anymore."

Radford spluttered at his words. "This ... you cannot!"

"Oh but I can, and I am," Draco said menacingly.

Whatever reply Radford had, died away as the doors to the courtroom opened and a figured dressed in heavy purple walked in with purposeful strides.

Radford all but sneered at Draco as the interim Minister of Magic walked towards the trio in the middle of the courtroom. Behind him, followed a few other wizards, one Draco immediately recognized as Alcott Greengrass, Daphne and Astoria's father. His eyes narrowed at the sight of them but they did not back down.

"My honoured council members, what is the meaning of this?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked.

"These children," Radford said pointing towards the three, "are trying to upset the balance on which this council operates. Barging in here and making ridiculous demands of a private council meeting!"

Kingsley looked at the three with intrigue. "Mister Malfoy," He addressed turning to Draco, "if there is something that you wish to bring to the council's attention then you need to go through the proper avenues. Walking into a private council meeting will not be tolerated." Kingsley warned.

Draco resisted the deep urge to scoff at Kingsley's words, "Ah but you see Minister, we were just telling Mister Radford here – "

"Chief Radford" the pot-bellied man corrected.

"That we have every right to be here," Draco went on. "We are to fill in the seats on which our fathers held." He told the Minister.

Kingsley looked rather shocked but managed to recover rather quickly. "And you all have legitimate claims?" he questioned.

"Of course, as per the ancient laws on which this _sanctimonious_ council operates, in the event that an existing member cannot fulfil his duties and should the council not fill the seat, a family member may then occupy said place on the council."

Kingsley contemplated the information he was given before turning to Radford, "Mister Malfoy does have a valid point," he conceded.

Radford looked furious but before he could speak, another witch called out, "Well we were about to fill the seats anyway! We can't just let anyone sit on the council," she explained snootily.

"A convenient lie, but you'll find you're too late," Theo said dismissively.

"And who are you to decide such a thing?" the angry witch spat.

"Oh, it wasn't me that decided. It was you." Theo said grinning, "You see there's a time clause that the council failed to recognize."

"Simply put, you're out of time and we are here to uphold our duty to this council," Draco said.

"What do you know of duty boy?" Another wizard sneered. 'What exactly are traitors and spy's to know of honour and duty?"

Pansy reached for Draco quickly, stopping him from hexing the wizard.

"Mister Malcolm, such insults will not be tolerated in this chamber," Kingsley warned.

Edwin Malcolm scowled even further but wisely decided to say nothing.

"Minister, I am growing tired of this," Draco said turning to Kingsley, "Can we get on with the meeting as planned or are any more of your council members going to reject the traditions of their court simply because they do not like the outcome that stands before them?"

Kingsley sighed and looked around at the members of the council, each waiting to see what he would say. While all decisions on the council had to be unanimous, there were occasions when the authority of the Minister could rule over – this was one such occasion.

"It would seem, my honoured council members that we have with us today, three new members that will be joining the power of the council."

"Kingsley!" Radford objected.

"It is out of my hands Chief Radford! You know as well as I do, that they have a legitimate claim to the place their fathers once held." Kingsley said trying to reason with the other wizard.

"You let these children in here today Minister and we are opening ourselves up to complete anarchy!" Alcott Greengrass finally voiced. He scowled at the three standing before him. "They will bring nothing but trouble!"

"How do we know if their intentions are truly what is best for this council and not some attempt to seek revenge on us?" He pressed.

"One could very well ask the same about you Mister Greengrass," Draco replied icily.

"Watch yourself Mister Malfoy!" Alcott Greengrass warned. "You will find that you are not among friends here to behave in such a manner."

"I would find myself far too blessed to have friends like you Mister Greengrass." Draco quipped sarcastically.

Alcott sneered, "Why would these children possibly want to be a part of this council," he asked looking around at the other council members. "They've been quite clear on their feelings towards their fathers and suddenly they're here claiming lost rights to a seat of power that is conveniently open for the taking."

"You should not worry yourself over such details, Mister Greengrass," Draco said. "Whatever our reasons, you can rest assured that our feelings towards our fathers, whatever they may be will not affect our ability to sit on this council."

"We come with no hidden ulterior motive," Pansy said looking directly at Alcott Greengrass.

"My decision on the matter has been made," Kingsley informed them looking between Draco and Alcott. "Mr Nott is right in saying that this council failed to fill the seats left empty by their fathers so we have no room to object," Kingsley said with some finality. "Shall we get on with the meeting then?" he asked hoping to dissolve some of the hostility between the two men, before walking up to take his seat. He tried very to ignore the grumblings of the witches and wizards around him.

Draco, Theo and Pansy shared a smile before they too walked up and took what was once their fathers' seats.

Chief Warlock Radford brought the meeting to order and all at once the grumblings stopped and they began discussing the pressing matters at hand. For the most part, the trio just sat back and listened for which the council were grateful. Theo was a meticulous note taker and missed nothing. Pansy and Draco watched with learning eyes the members of the council. Who spoke the most and who said nothing at all. They were all eyes and ears when mention of the marriage law was mentioned.

"On to the last item on the agenda for today," Radford said looking down at the parchment before him, "The introduction and implementation of a marriage law."

Immediately the trio sat up a little more, listening intently.

"This new law will affect all those of marriageable age, meaning anyone eighteen and older." Radford read. "They will be matched using the Verus Amor spell in which the pair matched will have to be legally married within three months. From the date of consummation of the marriage, the pair will have a year in which to produce an heir." Pansy choked beside Draco and he quickly caught her hand giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Should the two individuals refuse to volunteer for the spell they will be legally forced to do so upon permission of this council. Should the two individuals fail to marry within the agreed upon time as decided by this council they will be subjected to face the consequences as stated in the bylaws of the Verus Amor incantation. Should the two individuals fail to produce a legitimate heir within the time as agreed upon by this council they will be subjected to face the consequences as indicated in the bylaws of the Verus Amor incantation." Radford read from the page.

With each passing moment and every word that fell from his mouth, Draco felt himself growing more and more displeased. As he sat there listening to the fat man dictating a law that would soon come to rule over his life, he was grateful that Astoria had come to them, with this crazy plan of hers. His thoughts of Astoria reminded him of her father. He looked across the room to see Alcott Greengrass glaring back at him. The elder man held his gaze firm and unyielding. He had been very quiet throughout much of the presiding's; merely offering a nod here or there. Draco gave him a little smirk before turning his attention to Radford once more.

Once Radford had read all that was on the parchment, he looked around, "Honoured council members, it is time to vote on the passing of this law."

They watched as a silver basin that resembled a pensive rose from its's place beneath the Chief Warlock's seat. The silver basin also which was also known as the Ragnar (named by the first ever Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot Ulick Gamp himself), was the way in which all laws were passed within in the Wizengamot. To cast a vote, a council member would have to drop a gold coin with the Wizengamot seal on it, into the Ragnar. If all fifty members dropped their golden coins into the basin, it would glow bright white to signify that a new law has been passed. But if a member did not agree he or she would offer a silver coin and the basin would glow red to show that the decision is not unanimous and thus delegations must continue until a favourable outcome is reached.

Ragnar hovered in the air for a moment before it moved forward to each member of the council. Draco fingered the coin between his fingers, watching as each and every single member dropped their coins into the bowl. Each coin falling in echoed in the silence of the chambers. As luck would have it they were the last to vote as Ragnar finally floated towards them. The chamber watched with intense silence as the trio tossed in their coins, careful to keep their choice concealed.

Pansy was the last to vote and as her coin fell in, echoing the loudest, the council members waited with bated breath, watching the silver basin with far too eager eyes. Ragnar began to rumble and shake slightly, the heavy jingling sound of the coins echoing throughout the room before it glowed a brilliant, furious red.

An angry silence filled the room, as the council members glared at the trio.

"Did you honestly think we would just sit here and let you decide how we live our lives?" Pansy asked smirking at them.

"Insolent children!" Radford yelled. "This council is not for your amusement! If you cannot uphold the duties and responsibilities then you need to leave right now! We have no time for your games!"

"We're not the ones playing games, _Chief_ Radford," Theo sneered.

"I warned you, Kingsley," Radford said turning towards the Minister. "They're here to cause nothing but trouble! Do you understand boy, what kind of situation we are facing right now?" he asked snidely.

"No, please enlighten us," Theo said sarcastically.

"The wizarding world is facing extinction!" Radford cried dramatically. "This law is needed for our survival," he told them, "and we will not allow you to destroy the efforts of this council for some petty grudge you have against your fathers!"

"There is nothing petty about us being here you daft man!" Theo shot back angrily. "Believe me, you'll know when I'm being petty," he warned scowling.

"Theo, play nice," Draco warned. "After all, we're just getting started," he said smirking at his friend.

"No, you are finished here," Radford said. "Clearly you have no intentions to uphold your inherited place on this council as your fathers had done so well. I think it is best you leave."

"You're absolutely right," Draco said leaning a little further back into his seat, meeting Radford in the eyes. "We have no intention of upholding these seats as our father had done. We plan to do better." he finished.

"Young man, we have no time for your dramatics," an annoyed looking elderly witch said.

"Then let's stop with this foolish talk and get down to business," Draco said plainly. The elder witch sighed but motioned for him to go on. "We will object to the marriage law," he said and was immediately met with uproar from the council.

"You can't pass the law unless you have our vote," Pansy said, "And we'll just keep voting against it."

"Unless … " Draco started.

"Unless what?" Radford bit out.

"Unless the council agrees to meet our... amendments to the marriage law." He finished.

"You would agree to the law?' the elderly witch asked in disbelief.

"Only if our amendments are met," Draco clarified.

"And just what would these amendments be?" Radford asked

Draco smirked before leaning forward on his arms, "Firstly, if a couple decides to end or contest their match, they are allowed to do so. Magic may have put them together but the choice should still be theirs."

Radford opened his mouth to argue but Draco held up his hand indicating he wasn't done. "Secondly, the deadline for courting will be extended to one year and procreation of a legitimate heir will be extended to two years." The cries out outrage from the council was almost comical. "And thirdly," Draco went on not bothered in the least bit, "Adoption should be an option of providing a legitimate heir for all couples."

"This is madness!" Radford seethed. "These bloody amendments nullify everything our marriage law is trying to achieve!"

"No, you're still getting your marriage and children, just not quite as soon as you would like," Pansy said. "Oh, and we're definitely going to be looking more closely at those by-laws." She added. "Can't have anyone dying because of some inane loophole."

"Why?" Kinglsey asked. "Why would you make such amendments?"

Theo scoffed, "The wizarding world is still healing, Minister. The last thing these people need is to be forced into a marriage with a deadline of offspring hanging over their heads."

"And as we have said Mister Nott, our world is facing a very serious problem," Kingsley replied.

"Minister, forcing your people, who have just come out of a war into having children will only add to your problems," Pansy promised.

"It's really very simple," Draco said. "Accept these amendments," he said pulling out a piece of parchment from his jacket pocket that detailed their amendments in full. He sent it flying toward a disgruntled looking Radford, "and we will accept your marriage law."

Radford gripped the parchment closely in his hand as he read it. He handed the parchment to Alcott Greengrass, who took it and read it before placing it down on the table.

"You've come very well prepared for this Mister Malfoy," Alcott said eyeing Draco closely. "I wonder how it is you knew such details about this council meeting."

"I make it a point to be well informed on all things that concern me," Draco replied coolly.

"So you plan to hold this council hostage until we give in to your demands?" Radford snapped.

Draco laughed, "We're not holding anything hostage. We're simply … advocating for a better deal."

"That is not how this council works," a wizard snapped from the other side of the chamber.

"It is now," Pansy retorted sharply.

Radford opened his mouth to argue no doubt but Theo beat him to it. "We can sit here and argue the purpose of this council and the purpose of us being here all day or we can try and come to an understanding."

"Excellent idea Theo," Draco praised. "Now ladies and gentlemen I do believe we have much to discuss," he said looking around at the council members.

Rather begrudgingly, they realised he was right and if they wanted the marriage law to come to fruition they would need to come to some kind of compromise first.

Radford called them all to order again and reached once more for the parchment Draco had given to him. As he read out their amendments, Theo leaned closer to Draco and Pansy and whispered, "They were right you know."

"About what?" Pansy whispered back.

"About us being here. It's going to be total anarchy," he replied smiling at them.

Draco smiled at his two friends as Pansy chuckled beside him, "Best get used to it mate. From what I understand we're just getting started."

* * *

AN: Hi!

Thank you to all you wonderful readers who have followed, favourited and reviewed this story! I am so grateful and I really can't believe how well this story has been received. I know this chapter is a bit of a time jump but I really didn't want to waste time dragging unnecessary on in the story (remember the whole point was minimalism). Expect time jumps to be more common with the coming chapters.

Please leave me your thoughts and hopefully, I can get the next chapter out before the week is over!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	6. Elfed Out

**Elfed Out**

 _The simple things are also the most extraordinary things,_

 _and only the wise can see them_

 _(Paulo Coelho)_

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going to contest it?" Ron cried outraged.

"Exactly that Ron," Hermione replied calmly.

They were seated in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, having just received their letters about their Verus Amor matches. They had been subjected to tests earlier in the week, having to offer a sample of their magical signature for the spell to find the best possible match. The owls had arrived and inevitably the drama would ensue.

It had been almost a month since the MacMillian wedding and Hermione, knowing she couldn't really love Ron in the capacity he deserved, decided to end it. But he was less inclined in accepting her decision, rather choosing to believe it was something she had decided out of grief and not awareness. I had certainly annoyed her, having such a serious decision of hers being questioned as if she were not sure of her own mind and heart. His reaction though was not completely unexpected, so when the owls had arrived, Hermione made herself a cup of tea and prepared herself for what was to come.

"How can you not contest it?" He asked angrily. "Have you read this properly?" he asked waving the letter in her face.

"Of course I have," Hermione scoffed. "I don't want to contest it, Ron. It's that simple."

"Mione," He said causing her to roll her eyes at the name, "We're not a match!"

"Yes, I can see that," she replied.

"How can you be okay with that?" He asked sounding terribly helpless.

Hermione sighed and set her cup down, turning towards as she spoke, "Ron, I've already told you that I can't love you the way you deserve. No spell or marriage law is going to change that."

Ron shook his head, "And you think you can love Draco Malfoy?" he questioned.

Hermione bit her lip, to hide her smile. She had been right about the spell. Of course. But Ron didn't know about her or Draco, and to tell him now would be too cruel of her.

"I think I could learn to love him," She replied after much thought.

Her answer apparently did not appease him. "You can learn to love him but not me?" he fumed.

Hermione groaned, "It's not quite that simple Ron. You and I have been friends for a very long time and I don't know if I am capable of loving you as anything more than my friend."

"You don't know because you're not willing to try!" he shouted.

"I did try Ron!" Hermione defended hotly. She stood up, facing him as he continued his rant.

"What I don't get is why you're willing to try with Malfoy but not me!" Ron went on as if he hadn't heard her.

"Ronald," Hermione said, "It's not that simple. I did try with you. Merlin knows I tried but I can't force myself to love you."

"Do you even realise what you're subjecting yourself to by agreeing to be _his_ wife?" Ron spat.

"Ron, he fought with us." Hermione reminded him.

"He's still a Death Eater Mione!" Ron cried. "He still wears the mark!"

"He didn't choose that and you know it!" Hermione argued.

"He's been branded a traitor!" Ron went on.

"Ron, in case you forgot, he did that to help us! We would never hav – "

"And what about all this nonsense he's causing at the Ministry?" Ron talked over her. "He's behind this marriage law! This is his fucking fault! And you still want to marry him! He probably did it just to spite us all Let's not forget that he's the reason you have that word carved into your arm!"

"Enough Ron!" Hermione cried. "Enough! You have no idea what you're talking about so I suggest you stop right now." She warned.

Ron gaped at her. "You're defending him?" he asked in utter disbelief.

"Yes," Hermione breathed out.

"How could you defend him, Hermione?" Ron asked. "I don't understand."

"It's complicated Ron," Hermione mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Ron demanded. "Dammit, Hermione! I deserve an answer!"

Hermione bit her lip, knowing he was right. Ron did deserve an answer but the question was whether he would be able to handle the truth.

"Answer me!" He yelled his voice bouncing off the walls furiously. Hermione jumped back a little startled at his tone. "I deserve to know!" He cried his voice getting louder with each passing moment.

Hermione looked at him, wondering where to start but she was saved from answering as Molly Weasley, Ginny and Harry came into the kitchen.

"Goodness me Ron, was that you screaming?" Molly asked looking between the two of them, but neither of them said anything. Molly was quick to notice the letter Ron was clutching in his hands. "Oh! You've received your owls from the Ministry! How wonderful!"

This only caused Ron to look more upset, but Molly hadn't noticed. Harry could only give Hermione a sympathetic look.

"So when shall we plan the wedding for?" Molly asked them. "We better move fast if we want Betty and Francine's help on this wedding. Oh, it's going to be wonderful!"

"There won't be any wedding mum," Ron snapped.

"What? Why not?" Molly asked looking confused.

"Because Hermione's not going to be marrying me," he said bitterly. "We weren't a match."

"Not a match? How could that be?" Molly questioned. "No, there must be some kind of mistake!" She looked between the two. "There must be! Who did you get matched with dear?" She asked looking at Hermione.

Hermione hesitated for a moment before she answered, "Draco Malfoy."

"What?" she asked outraged. "How could they match you with Draco Malfoy? No, that's not right. It can't be. There must be some kind of mistake." She went on.

"There's no mistake," Hermione said softly. She saw Ron glaring at her but he didn't say anything.

"Of course there is! You're Ron's match, not Malfoy's! There must be some kind of mistake." Molly insisted. "But don't worry my dear. We can fix this," she said almost patronizingly.

Hermione felt her temper flare but she bit down on her tongue to stop herself from saying anything.

"We'll simply contest the match at the Ministry." Molly went on. "We'll just go down there and tell them they've got it wrong. There's no way Draco Malfoy is a match for you!" she laughed.

Hermione 's eyes darkened almost dangerously and luckily Harry was quick to notice jumping in before things escalated too far.

"The spell is very accurate Molly. There is no chance of a mistake," Harry explained gently. "If they say Malfoy is a match for Hermione then that must be it."

"Harry! How could you think something like that!" Molly scolded. "No, we'll just contest it!"

"No, we won't." Ron finally said.

"What? Why wouldn't we?" Molly asked confused.

"Because Hermione doesn't want to contest it!" Ron spay angrily. "She actually wants to marry the fucking ferret!"

Molly and Ginny gasped in shock. "Hermione! Is this true?" Molly asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"You actually want to marry Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered again.

"Why?" Ginny asked utterly confused.

"Hermione, why would you want to marry Malfoy when you love Ron?" Molly asked.

Hermione sighed, "I love Ron, yes but only as a friend." she answered. "I can't love him as he deserves. It's why we broke up Molly."

"No that was the grief talking!" Molly insisted stubbornly.

"No, it wasn't!" Hermione retorted angrily. "I know what I feel Molly and I know that I will never be able to love Ron as more than just a friend."

Ginny and Molly looked at Hermione is astounded horror. As if not quite willing to believe her just yet.

"Hermione..." Molly began, "How... how could you say something like that?"

"Because she doesn't love me, she loves him! She's always loved him!" Ron sneered. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes," Hermione answered without hesitation.

Ron stumbled back a little hearing the conviction in her voice as if believing for a moment that she would say no. He looked at her and suddenly realisation dawned on him.

"How long?" He asked, his voice trembling slightly.

"What? Hermione asked confused.

"How long have you and the ferret been... together?" Ron spat.

"I … Ron... It's complicated," Hermione said again.

"How long Hermione?" Ron yelled angrily.

"Since sixth year," Hermione whispered looking away.

"How... How could you?" he asked feeling completely betrayed. "He's... he... Hermione!"

Hermione shut her eyes taking a deep calming breath. This was not how she ever wanted for people to find out.

"I never intended to fall in love with him!" Hermione cried. "But … I did, and I can't change that. Nor would I."

"I guess we get finally get to see you for what you really are," Ron said nastily before storming out of the kitchen.

Hermione gasped in shock and watched him leave. Molly glared at her as she followed her son out the room.

"I don't understand this Hermione," Ginny said looking utterly conflicted.

"I know," Hermione sighed.

"You and Draco Malfoy," Ginny stated. "All this time!"

"Yes," she said.

"If that was the case, what exactly were you doing with my brother?" Ginny questioned.

"Giving it a try. I needed to know if I was capable of loving Ron as he deserved." Hermione answered truthfully.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Ginny snapped.

"Of course not! But I tried! I really tried and I won't be blamed simply because I don't love him!" Hermione retorted.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Ginny asked looking at Harry.

"It's her life, Ginny. She gets to decide how to live it." Harry said.

"And that justifies letting her make the biggest mistake of her life?" Ginny asked.

"Who are you to decide whether it's a mistake or not?" Hermione growled. "That is my decision and this is my choice!" she cried in frustration. She took a deep breath trying to clear away her anger. "I know you don't understand and I am sorry that I kept this from you but this is my choice. I never meant to hurt Ron," she said looking at Ginny.

"Oh well, I guess that makes it all okay then," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Please Ginny, trust me. I know what I am doing." Hermione pleaded.

"Trust you?' Ginny questioned nastily, "That is a mistake I won't be repeating again." she snapped before turning and leaving the kitchen.

Hermione sunk into the chair, holding her head in her hands.

"Well, that went rather swimmingly," Harry commented dryly.

Hermione chuckled humorlessly, "I didn't mean to hurt him, Harry," she said seriously looking up at her friend.

"I know," Harry said. "He's just angry and hurt. He'll come around and then you can explain it all to him," Harry offered.

Hermione gave him a watery smile and nodded. "So, did you receive your letter?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry said smiling slightly. He pulled out a sealed envelope from his pocket.

"Harry! You haven't opened it yet?" She scolded.

He shrugged. "Been waiting I guess."

"For what?" Hermione questioned.

"The right moment," he answered with a sigh.

"Are you afraid it won't be Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Harry," she pressed a moment later when he didn't say anything.

"I'm afraid it might be," Harry mumbled running his fingers through his hair.

Hermione looked at him, confused and curious. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I love Ginny, I do," Harry explained, "But some part of me feels like there should be more. But there isn't, this is it. We don't have that passion, or fire that you and Draco share. And if it is Ginny, then I scared that this is the best it's ever going to be for me."

"Oh Harry," Hermione whispered reaching for her friend's hand.

Harry sighed in resignation before taking the sealed envelope in his hands. Hermione gave him an encouraging look as he broke the Ministry seal of the envelope. Harry's eyes scanned the thick parchment quickly and as he got to the end he sucked in a breath, reading the name printed at the bottom.

"Fucking Merlin!" Harry swore.

"What? Who is it?" Hermione asked. "Is it Ginny?"

"No," Harry said finally looking up from the parchment to meet Hermione's eyes.

"Well then who is it?" Hermione huffed. She noticed Harry seemed to be in shock, his eyes wide as he clutched the parchment tightly in his hand. "Harry!" Hermione cried giving him a little shake.

"Parkinson," He mumbled. "I've been matched with Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione looked at him, her eyes just as wide as his.

"Are you sure?" she asked pulling the parchment from his hands, reading it herself.

"Merlin," Hermione muttered looking at Harry.

"What do I do?" he asked turning to Hermione. "There is no way Pansy Parkinson is going to marry me. Maybe the spell actually did get it wrong," Harry mumbled.

"Harry you said it yourself, it's very accurate." Hermine reminded him. "It's unlikely they made a mistake."

"I know," Harry groaned.

"Look, don't panic," Hermione said soothingly. "We're all meeting up tonight after the troublesome trio are done in court. You can speak to her then."

Harry nodded and stood to leave. "You know Harry, fate wouldn't put you with someone you can't love."

"I don't know about that Hermione, but I do know that fate's got one hell of a wicked sense of humour," Harry commented dryly for leaving.

Hermione decided to make herself as scarce as possible until it was time to meet with Draco, Theo and Pansy. She filled the hours easily with a book in the quiet of the library. As the clock reached its last chime, she set her book down and grabbed her jacket before heading towards the floo. She threw down the floo powder calling out the name of Draco's Manor. As the green flames swept her away, she caught a glimpse of Ron watching from the door as she disappeared, a scowl still present on his face.

With a sigh, she stepped out of the floor, dusting soot of her. Daisy entered, insisting on taking her jacket before informing her that the young masters and mistress were in the upstairs library. After the war, Malfoy Manor had fallen to Draco, but he had been rather adamant that he didn't want. Instead, he had chosen another one of the plots quite far from Wiltshire, and keeping in Malfoy fashion it was just as massive and expensive, but there was a sense of home that lingered around that had never been found in Malfoy Manor. Pansy had refused all the properties that once belonged to her father and was temporarily living at Malfoy Estate with Draco. He wouldn't have it any other way. Hermione loved everything about Malfoy Estate; it was warm and inviting and these days so often it smelt of Daisy's chocolate chip cookies. There were no bad memories here; only room for new ones.

She pushed open the door and found everyone (minus Harry) already seated and comfortable. She stood at the door, watching them for a moment. Theo and Pansy were seated on the couches, a few parchments scattered on the table with two glasses of firewhisky between them as they discussed the news within the Wizengamot. Draco was seated at the table, his eyes scanning the parchment in his hands. They were elbows deep in planning their next move against the Wizengamot. Hermione felt almost terrible for intruding before she noticed with excitement, the Ministry letter open at the edge of Draco's desk. Not being able to stand there any longer, she strode into the room, smiling at Theo and Pansy as she made a beeline for Draco.

"Mya," he greeted softly looking up just as she got to his desk. He moved his own glass of firewhisky aside and just in time too.

Hermione didn't say anything, she placed one hand flat on the desk and used her other to pull Draco by his collar towards her.

"I told you so," she said smirking before she kissed him hard.

In the background, she could hear Theo and Pansy groaning. They had seen enough of Draco and Hermione's displays in the last few weeks to last them several lifetimes.

Draco didn't hesitate, immediately pulling Hermione closer to him, so much so that she was seated in his lap. She could feel him grinning in the kiss and she couldn't help but grin back. He pulled back to look at her then.

"I told you so," she repeated with a full and brilliant smile.

"Yes, so you've said," he replied. "I should have never doubted that brain of yours." He said teasing her unruly curls with his fingers.

"It wasn't my brain that told me we were a match," Hermione said softly.

Draco gave her a small smile before kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Congratulations, you two," Theo said looking at his friends with a smile.

"Not anything we didn't expect," Pansy said rolling her eyes, "But I'm glad it worked in your favour," She said looking at Draco with a small smile.

"Thank you," Draco said softly looking at his friends. "So, when do we find out about your matches?" he asked them.

"Soon, I imagine," Pansy mumbled not meeting his eye.

Hermione bit her lip but decided not to say anything until Pansy told them herself. She wasn't even sure if Pansy had read her own letter yet.

"So, what are you guys working on?" Hermione asked looking at the parchments on Draco's table.

"Werewolf laws," He answered with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I take it you're not winning then?" she asked hesitantly.

"The bastards on the council are being especially difficult on this one," Theo answered.

"I thought it was your job to be difficult?" A voice called from the door. "Wasn't that the whole point of all of this?"

"It's not as easy as it looks Potter," Pansy grumbled purposefully avoiding eye contact with Harry. "And to be fair, we've been causing plenty of trouble … just not always in the most constructive of ways," Pansy added with a sigh giving Theo a pointed look.

Harry and Hermione shared a confused look but before they could ask, Draco supplied them with an answer.

"They had to call a recess on the matter because Nott here almost hexed another council member," Draco noted with some amusement.

"Theo!" Hermione scolded.

"He was lucky I didn't punch him again," Theo scowled.

"Theodore!" Hermione scolded. "I would have thought such tactics were beneath you."

"He wouldn't listen to reason!" Theo argued back. "It's just a little kid, no harm is going to come of him joining the other children. And there's still talk of that registry nonsense!"

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about this Nott," Harry commented talking a seat on the couch.

"I feel strongly about injustice Potter. I thought we'd been over this. The pain of my mother's death has set me on the path of fixing all the injustice in the world," he half mocked.

"Theo," Pansy chided gently. She knew deep down, there was very little that could right the wrong that his mother had suffered.

"So when do the council reconvene?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow," Draco answered. He tightened his hold around Hermione, securing her more firmly in his lap. "The damn elfish rights were easier to pass than this!"

Hermione, despite her best efforts, couldn't hold back her smile on that. Draco, Theo and Pansy had been working almost tirelessly to undo everything the Wizengamot stood for. They had truly earned the name the Troublesome Trio. Within a week of the passing of the marriage law, they had the ministry in an uproar as they challenged, denied and bargained on new and old laws. It didn't take long for the Wizengamot and much of Britain to realise that these three weren't going anywhere any time soon. Most people annoyingly enough were still uncertain about the intentions of them. Draco was a branded Death Eater, Theo and Pansy were noted, spies and traitors. It didn't inspire a lot of confidence especially given the history of their families relationship with positions of power. But they were winning, the small battles at least, and in their grand plans, if they kept this up, winning the war would be no big leap.

"What is it?" Draco asked noticing the contemplative look on Theo's face.

"I think I might know someone who can help with this. She's got excellent knowledge of previous werewolf rights – or lack thereof." Theo answered.

"Would she be willing to help?" Pansy asked looking up from her parchment.

"I should hope so. This is all her fault, to begin with!" Theo answered.

"Astoria?" Pansy questioned with a raised brow.

"Yeah, she's rather brilliant with part- species rights actually." He said scratching his chin in thought.

"Call her in," Draco said. "We don't have time to waste."

There was a _pop!_ that alerted them all to Daisy's arrival.

"Young Master Draco," she greeted with a smile which only grew when she saw Hermione all wrapped up in her master's embrace. "Your mother is here. She wishes to speak to you. To you both." she clarified looking at Hermione too.

"Did she say what about?' Draco asked looking slightly nervous.

"Oh yes, she's wanting to discuss your wedding plans," Daisy said looking excited.

"What?" Draco cried. "How does she know I've received my letter?" he asked. "Did... did you tell my mother?" Draco asked Hermione.

"No! That's your job!" Hermione insisted.

"Then how does she know?" He asked but looked up, eyes narrowing at the happy looking elf. "Daisy..." he groaned.

"Daisy wants Master to be happy and married! And soon!" She scolded. "You twos has wasted enough time apart! Master was taking too long!"

"We only got the letter this morning!" Draco objected.

Pansy, Theo and Harry all snorted in laughter at the sight of Draco and Hermione being scolded by a tiny little elf.

Daisy huffed, "You shoulds have married Miss Granger a long time ago! Master has been in love with Miss Granger for years! Whats is the needs to wait and make Miss Granger upsets?" Draco had the good sense to look thoroughly chastised. "Yous is going to as the muggles say make an honest witch out of Miss Granger, yes?" she asked looking at Hermione.

Hermione chuckled nodding, "Yes, you're absolutely right Daisy." Daisy looked utterly pleased with herself.

"Look at you, turning my elf against me," Draco mumbled into Hermione's ear.

"I did nothing of that sort," Hermione whispered back. "She's just far too clever to believe your bullshit."

"Mister Potter plans to do the same with our Miss Pansy, yes?" Daisy asked innocently. Theo chocked on the sip of Firewhiskey he had taken.

Her question was met with stunned silence. Theo's eyes widened as he looked at the two of them - still coughing up whisky as Draco and Hermione froze in their quiet flirtations.

"What did she just say?" Draco asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing," Pansy said as nonchalantly as she could.

"Miss Pansy receiveds her letter!" Daisy said elfing her out.

"Daisy!" Pansy whined.

"Pansy, do you know who your match is?" Draco asked slowly.

Pansy shook her head, but Daisy ratted her out… again. "Of course! Miss Pansy reads her letter this afternoons! I is seeing her do it!"

"Daisy!" Pansy whined again.

"Miss Pansy deserves to be just as happy as Master Draco!' Daisy reasoned.

"Ratted out by the damn elf," Harry muttered. "Would never have seen that coming," he griped.

"Wait … you and Potter?" Theo asked incredulously looking between the two. Pansy uncharacteristically blushed and even Harry looked a bit red.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Draco asked.

"Because I ... well, I don't know!" Pansy huffed.

Theo burst out laughing and ducked when she aimed a scrunched up piece of parchment at him.

"I didn't say anything because I'm pretty sure Potter's going to contest it anyway so what's the point?" she asked and then rolled her eyes at the still laughing Theo. "Shut up Theodore!" she cried aiming an ink point at his head.

Theo ducked just as it crashed onto the floor, ink seeping into the soft carpet.

"Oi!" Draco scolded.

Daisy sighed snapping her fingers, muttering something about temperaments as the stain disappeared.

"Do you want to contest it?" Harry asked her rather seriously.

Pansy looked up at him for the first time since he had come into the room.

"Why wouldn't you want to contest it?" Pansy asked instead.

"I asked first," Harry retorted and smirked a little when Pansy rolled her eyes.

"I... I don't know." She answered honestly. "But why wouldn't you? I mean you and the Weaselette..."

"Master Draco," Daisy said gently interrupting them, "Your mother is still waiting for yous."

"Fuck!" Draco swore. "Daisy please let her know we will be down shortly." He instructed the elf. Daisy nodded and disappeared with a small pop! "Theo, best call Astoria and tell her to join us tonight," Draco said as he and Hermione rose from their seat. "You two can join us when you're ready," Draco offered looking at Pansy and Harry before pulling Hermione out of the room with him.

Theo gave them a cheeky smirk before leaving them to the silence of the library.

"Firewhisky?" Pansy asked after the silence had become too much. Harry nodded and Pansy went over to Draco's reserves and poured a generous helping into a tumbler. She silently handed it to Harry and took her seat again.

"You never answered my question," Pansy mentioned a moment later.

Harry looked at her as he considered his answer, "I don't know."

"Surely you want to marry the girl you love Potter?" Pansy questioned raising a brow at him.

Harry sighed taking a big sip of the whisky. "Do you know what I felt when I read the letter and saw your name on the parchment?" he asked her.

Pansy scowled, "Disappointed?" she offered.

"Relieved," Harry corrected her.

Pansy looked at him with wide eyes. "Why would you be relieved to be marrying me?" she asked. "You love Weasely!"

Harry didn't say anything for the longest time and Pansy was afraid he would never answer. Eventually, he took a steadying sip of the burning alcohol before looking up at Pansy. She was struck by the conflict she could so easily see in his eyes. When did reading him become so easy?

"I lied," he simply said. Pansy didn't say anything, waiting patiently for his explanation. " To Hermione. I lied when I told her earlier today that I loved Ginny because see the thing is… I don't know if I've ever loved her." He confessed.

Pansy sucked in a breath at his confession. "Potter … " she began but stopped unsure what else to say.

Harry groaned getting off the couch and pacing before her. "I know, it's god damn awful of me!" he cried. "But you three got this law passed and everyone was going on about finding your perfect match – everyone kept telling me I had nothing to worry about because it was so obvious that Ginny and I were made for each other and I …"

"You what?" Pansy pressed.

"I tried to think back to the moment I fell in love with her. Because it's a big thing and you're supposed to remember that moment right?" he asked not waiting for her answer, he continued, "But I couldn't! I couldn't remember the moment I fell in love or when I realised I was actually in love Ginny and then I realised there was never a moment." He said in a rush.

"And that's why you won't contest this?" Pansy asked trying to understand it all.

"Yes … No…" Harry said uncertainly.

"Well, which is it?" Pansy asked with some frustration. Harry groaned, running his fingers through his untidy hair. "Potter." Pansy pressed.

"I think, Ginny and I have been together because she had a crush on me and maybe for a while I liked her and it seemed only natural that it should grow from there," Harry explained. "Us being together was almost as expected as Ron and Hermione together," Pansy scoffed at this, "but I think us being together was mostly a result of Mrs Weasley's expectations, and I went along with it… never saying anything because the Weasley's, they're family and Mrs Weasley…"

"She's the surrogate mother," Pansy said understanding almost immediately. She had seen enough of Mrs Weasley around Harry to know that while she certainly loved the boy, she always had some kind of expectation that one day he would officially become part of the Weasley family.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"And you don't want to disappoint her," Pansy added quietly.

"Exactly," Harry said sounding defeated.

"Don't you think not marrying her daughter would disappoint her?" Pansy questioned.

"Don't you think she'd be disappointed to find out I married her daughter despite not loving her?" Harry retorted.

"No," Pansy answered honestly.

Harry looked up at her, "What?" he asked sharply.

"I don't think Mrs Weasley would care in the least if you didn't love Ginny because in her mind she's got herself believing – regardless of what you say – that you two are destined for each other," Pansy explained.

"How would you know that?" he asked curiously.

"You learn a lot when you know all the right dark corners of Headquarters." She said. "I was a spy, Potter. Give me some credit." Pansy reminded him. "Potter," Pansy said after a moment, "despite the fact that now we know you don't love Weasley, she's still your friend right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry agreed.

"So wouldn't marrying your friend be better than marrying someone you don't know or even love?" Pansy asked.

Harry battled for an answer then, "Maybe … just maybe I don't want to do what is expected of me."

"So what? Marrying me is your way of showing defiance?" Pansy asked angrily getting to her feet. "I will not be used just so that you can make a point!"

"It's not about using you!" Harry said quickly. "It's … just for once in my life I want to actually be able to make a choice – what to do, who to love and who to marry."

"But you didn't choose me, some ancient spell did." Pansy reminded him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Perhaps," he conceded. "But the choice to marry you – that is mine," he said firmly.

"You don't love me!" Pansy cried almost hysterically.

"I don't know you," Harry corrected.

"Potter," Pansy said sounding very tired. "You can't – "

"Pansy," he said gently, shocking her with the use of her first name, "I'm not going to contest the match."

She stood staring wide-eyed at him. "You can't be serious."

"I'm not going to contest the match." He repeated. "The choice is yours now," Harry said stepping closer to her.

"Potter," Pansy whispered watching as he edged closer to her.

"What is your choice Pansy?" he asked holding his hand out to her.

"I …. I…" Pansy stuttered in disbelief, looking down at his hand and then back at his face.

"Tell me, Parkinson," Harry said smirking a little, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

AN: Hi!

Haha major cliffhanger there!

Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I am so thrilled that you are loving this story! I had only intended for it to be a one-shot but when I started writing it felt like it could be more. A big thanks to everyone who have favourited, followed and reviewed this story. A very special thank you to HPForever24, GeriIz , matkatry and Florence Nightmare for their wonderful reviews on this story! You guys are totally awesome! This chapter is for you!

Please do leave me a review and let me know what you think! The next chapter will follow soon and I am working on finishing this story. As I've said it was originally meant to be a one-shot so it won't be an overly long story.

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	7. Justice

**Justice**

 _No matter what he does, every person on earth plays_

 _a central role in the history of the world and normally_

 _he doesn't know it_

 _(Paulo Coelho)_

* * *

"You cannot!" Radford roared. "We will not allow it!"

"Sit down," Theo said sounding incredibly bored. "He's not finished yet," he added smirking.

"You insolent children!" Radford cried hysterically.

"Yes, so you have said, repeatedly," Pansy commented dryly. "You really ought to come up with something better. You think it's a shock to us? We were insolent when we sold our fathers out and we were insolent when we become traitors and spies. So it's really not any news to us."

Matilda Berry, an annoyingly old-fashioned witch huffed in frustration, "Child, just because you're shacking up with the saviour does not give you special privileges in here! We've let the three of you carry on for long enough. You ought to remember that you are not in charge here! I think it's time you left."

Pansy narrowed her eyes at the other witch. "My dear Miss Berry," Pansy started, condescension coating her tone completely, "What I do … or who I do in my free time is of no concern to this council or its members – so long as it does not impede my ability to sit on this council," Pansy told the other witch, enjoying watching Matilda and a few of the other older witched and wizards spluttering at her brashness. "Now if you're doing analysing my personal life, let us focus on why we are here," Pansy said directing the attention back to Draco.

"A retrial is only logical if we're looking at ensuring justice is duly served," Draco said looking around the chamber. "You," he said looking at Radford, "went out there making large claims of ensuring justice would be served in the name of all those we lost. And now you think a retrial is out of bounds?" he questioned harshly.

"Is this justice we're supposed to hand out also in the name of _your_ fathers?" Matilda asked snidely.

"Our fathers got the justice they deserved," Draco said stiffly.

"If anything, this would be for those who suffered at their hands," Theo added. "Look it's very simple," he went on. "We're not demanding a retrial for all criminals – just the ones that were branded spies or traitors by the Wizengamot previously, as well and those who don't quite fall into the human species."

"Why in Merlin's name would we do something so outrageous?" Another wizard asked.

"Because the last time this council refused to look closely and ask the right questions, Barty Crouch Junior got together with a fucking rat and was able to resurrect the fucking Dark Lord." Theo snapped venomously. "And we all know how splendidly that turned out."

There were several people who shuddered at the memory of Barty Crouch Jnr shouting slurs as he had stood in the very chamber all those many long years ago. If they had watched him closely, done more, perhaps resurrecting the evilest Dark wizard of all time wouldn't have been so easy for him. They had made great progress with the council in the past few weeks. Many of the members had gradually warmed to them, some even supporting their new ideas but there was still a large number that followed Radford and his archaic thinking and probably would till the very end. Yet, with each new and old law they reworked, the Troublesome Trio gained more support.

"Mister Malfoy what exactly is your endgame here?' Radford asked bluntly.

"Your job," Theo muttered but thankfully none of the other council members heard him. Pansy rather painfully elbowed him in the ribs, whispering 'behave!' as she did so.

"Justice," Draco answered. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"All this drama for a little justice?" Alcott Greengrass asked sneering down at them.

"Who said anything about it being 'a little' justice?" Draco shot back.

"And you think a retrial for already convicted criminals is the answer?" Radford snapped.

"Yes," Draco said. "These so-called already convicted criminals are only labelled so because of your ignorance on the matter pertaining to their involvement during the war."

"You're talking about centaurs and giants!" Alcott cried out. "What difference does it make to those beasts if we label them criminal or not?" he asked the council.

Pansy gritted her teeth as she heard Theo scoff beside her, "Of course it matters to them!" she argued. "Not only are you unjustly labelling them as criminals but you're insulting an entire species simply because you're too lazy to look closer!"

"The giants fought in the war with He –Who – Must –Not – "

"Oh for fuck's sake! Can we just call the bastard by his name already?" Theo snapped irritatedly.

"Mind your language, Mister Nott!" Radford scolded, though Theo didn't seem phased at all. "These giants fought on the opposing side of the law and now you're asking for a retrial!"

"Not all of them!" Pansy argued.

"And the centaurs?" Alcott asked. "You're asking me to give wild beasts a fair trial like … like a wizard! As if they hold the same value to a wizard." Alcott ridiculed as Radford scoffed laughing at the mere notion.

"No, you're right. They don't hold the same value as wizards," Pansy agreed, shocking them both for a moment, "They're worth so much more. We could learn a lot from them you know."

"Like what?" another council member asked.

"Unlike us, they actually value human life and we're here deciding to label them as criminals! Who gave you that right?" Pansy demanded hotly, turning to face Radford and Alcott.

"It is well within my right as Chief Warlock of this council!" Radford roared. "And let me tell you something else, I will not have a bunch of spies and traitors coming in here trying to upset the balance on which I operate this council."

"But you do not operate this council alone," a witch called Felice Richards said looking rather displeased with Radford. Alcott scowled at the audacity of the witch but wisely said nothing.

"I speak for the best interest of this council!" Radford exclaimed.

"No, you speak for your own interest," Felice corrected. "I must say they have made good points." She said addressing the rest of the council. "It might be beneficial to consider the retrials especially in the case of the giants and centaurs."

"And werewolves," Theo added.

"There is no good that can come from that!" another of Radford's supporters objected.

"We're trying to promote interspecies cooperation," Pansy argued. "What exactly are you trying to do?"

"Council members," Draco began, "Perhaps its time you familiarise yourself with the situation that currently exists out there. We're only doing this to promote the welfare of both human and magical species."

"Our world is fine!" Radford insisted. "It was fine until you three started sticking your fingers into the god damned cauldron!"

"Wrong!" Draco said. "The relation between wizards and magical species is no better than before the war! In fact, the war has only made things worse! If we don't do something to alleviate the tension now, we will regret it. There are centaur herds, werewolf packs and giant clans out there who are on the brink of plunging this country into another civil war."

"Then we eliminate them like we should have done the first time around!" Radford cried shocking the council.

Draco surprisingly gave him a rather triumphant smile. He stood from his seat, walking to the centre of the chamber.

"You would plan to 'eliminate' entire herds, werewolf packs and giant clans?" Draco went on not giving anything away.

"Of course you stupid boy! If it meant ensuring our survival" Radford insisted.

"You have no idea of the sacrifices this council has had to make in the name of survival" Alcott thundered.

"Oh, how noble of you!" Pansy mocked, "And who exactly would make such a sacrifice and give the order?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"I am Chief Warlock of this council!" Radford said haughtily. "I have the power and means to do as I please! I do not need to explain myself to children! This council has been upholding the traditions of our kind long before you were born and I will be damned to see it fall to ruin!"

"Whoever said anything about ruining the council Chief Radford?" Pansy asked innocently. "We're simply trying to undo all the injustice you've allowed to slip by."

"You're talking about letting savages go wild! Giving wild beasts equal rights as us! What utter nonsense! This council operates for the benefits of the species of witches and wizards only! Any half breed mutts and abominations are no concerns of ours!" Radford roared. "I will not allow it! And if they want to start another war then we'll have to deal with them the only way they understand!" He threatened.

"You're talking about eliminating entire species of magical beings!" Pansy cried aghast. "What gives you that right to make such a decision?"

"I have every right!" Radford cried his angry voice echoing across the deadly silent chamber, "I am Chief Warlock! I hold supreme power here!"

"No," Draco said smirking as he noticed the disgruntled looks of the other council members, "You hold some power, but not supreme and soon enough you won't even have that."

"What the hell do you mean?" Radford spat venomously.

"You've shown your true hand Chief Warlock Radford," Draco smirked. "Your time on this council has long since expired."

"I've grown tired of your arrogance boy!" Radford thundered.

"And I've grown tired of this so-called brand of justice you deem fit to throw out." Draco snapped.

"You have no authority or power to change the ways of this council!" Alcott argued.

"Oh, you'll find I have every right," Draco replied. He motioned for Theo to join him.

"Enough of your childish antics! I want you out!" Radford ordered. "I've had it with your complete and utter disrespect for tradition!"

"I am afraid you do not hold that power," Pansy informed him. "And I can promise you we're not quite done breaking _your_ tradition."

He sneered out at her, "You foolish little children think you can come in here and undo everything that I have built! You think I will allow you to have your way with my council!"

"But the council does not belong to you Mister Radford," Pansy said.

"That is Chief Warlock Radford to you!" He roared pointing his gavel at her.

"Not for much longer," Theo noted.

"You dare to argue with me boy?" Radford asked menacingly.

"I thought surely by now you would have realised that I dare to do more than just that," Theo said.

Radford looked on angrily at the two wizards before him, but they did not give him a chance to speak.

"You've abused your position on this council Radford," Draco said accused coldly. "Your time here is over. You would have these members commit murder in the name of this council?" Draco asked.

"I have done no such thing! You watch your tone boy!" Radford said sounding highly affronted.

"You've just admitted to the entire council of Wizengamot that you're willing to commit mass genocide to keep your seat of power." Draco snapped. He turned looking around at the other council members. They did not look impressed in the slightest at what Radford had revealed about him.. "We've just survived a war. A war started by a man that was hell-bent on acquiring power. I would know, I had served in his circle for some time. I can promise that when men in power start talking about maintaining the balance of things, it never bodes well for the little people." To be implicated in something so heinous was not what they wanted, council seat be damned, and the rest of the council could easily understand this. Despite their reservations, they had to very begrudgingly agree that the trio had made many valid points. It was not something they could now so easily ignore.

"When did you get so sentimental over the little people Malfoy?" Radford spat.

"Since having fought alongside them; having attended their funerals and wakes and in the case of the more fortunate, their weddings," Draco answered honestly. The trio shared a smile at the last part, remembering it had been a wedding all those many months ago that had set them on this path.

"Since having earned their trust," Theo said stepping up beside Draco.

"And their friendship," Pansy added.

Radford scoffed, "Why don't we leave the dramatics aside and get down to business."

"Excellent idea," Draco said. "Chief Warlock Xavier Radford, Senior Member Alcott Greengrass, we charge you both with attempting to use your seat of power for malicious intent towards the welfare of other magical beings."

"We charge you with attempting to use this council and its honoured members in plotting to commit mass genocide towards other magical beings, of all kinds - both human and other," Theo spoke calmly.

Radford looked angrily at them, clutching his gavel tightly on his hand.

"You cannot do this!" he argued.

"You have no right to make such accusations!" Alcott shouted angrily.

"We charge you both with attempting to bring harm to as well as violate the rights of other magical beings," Pansy said ignoring his protests.

"We charge you with attempting to use this council and its member to fulfil your own personal agendas," Theo stated.

"Therefore, we have no choice but to call for a vote of no confidence in our Chief Warlock Xavier Radford," Draco stated. "And his advisor, Senior Council Member Alcott Greengrass."

"You have no right!" Radford objected.

"I have every right!" Draco said vehemently. "You sit there accusing us of upsetting the balance while planning the murder of others!"

"You!" Radford cried, "You have done this! Spinning my words around!"

"I have done nothing but expose your true self to the council," Draco said. He turned to the rest of the chamber, "This man that you have entrusted with the responsibilities of this council, today has shown that he is no longer fit to fill his seat! We appeal to the council for a vote of no confidence. Remove this man from power and ensure that his selective brand of justice ends today! He will burn this council and it's members to the ground if it meant he got to keep his seat in power!" Draco said and then turned to look at Radford. "You do not get to decide who gets to live and die, it is not solely your job to go around branding people monsters, beasts and traitors. The last time a man was allowed such free reign in this world, I ended up with this on my arm!" Draco seethed pulling his sleeves up, his Dark Mark now on full display. "If you want to see the future of this council with Radford as Chief then you only need to look to the war we've just survived. We may only be children in your eyes, but I can assure you, the horrors we have suffered is nothing you'd want even your worst enemy to have to endure."

"You think you know true horror?" Radford dared to question.

Theo scoffed, "I have seen my father abuse, torture and kill my mother. I saw him get away with it too because this council," he spat venomously, "didn't think a man of such fine breeding would do something so _horrible_ ," Theo said and was pleased to see a great number of the council looking away. Many of them had been on the council around the time of his mother's murder. He never forgot … or forgave. "I have seen the very world this council swore to protect shatter into a thousand pieces as a power-hungry hypocritical madman tried to take it for himself. I have seen innocents being imprisoned, had their wands snapped and dying right here in the fucking ministry _while you did nothing!"_ Theo yelled. "If you cannot protect our people – all of them, human and other – then what fucking good is this council?" he questioned. "Let's dissolve this council right now and we can stop pretending like we're doing anything worthwhile here. If you cannot see the injustice and evil that sits right amidst us, then we're wasting our time." Theo said looking directly at Radford.

"I will not have you question my place on this council!" Radford cried. "I do not need to prove anything to you!"

"But it is well within in my rights to question it," Theo replied.

"Nott! I am warning you to stay within your limits," Radford threatened.

"You forget that I am not my father," Theo snapped. "I do not owe you any favours." He added coldly.

"And let me guess, you've also got some personal vendetta against me and this council," Radford snapped looking at Pansy.

She smirked, "No, I just think you're a power-hungry hypocritical bastard. The council members would be ever so wise to heed the words of my friends." She said. "We're only here to help."

"Bullshit!" Radford swore, "You've come here with ulterior motives. What is it?"

"We have no ulterior motives," Pansy answered calmly; "We only ever wanted to do the right thing."

"What the hell would you know about doing the right thing?" Radford spat. "You were raised by the worst kind of monsters! The whole damn lot of you! Rotten to the core!"

Pansy scowled, "We were raised by monsters, that much you have right Radford," Pansy admitted, "But do not make the mistake of thinking we are our father's children. In fact, you should be so lucky that we didn't turn into the monster's that raised us." Pansy said darkly. "I don't think even in your nightmares would you have seen anything like that."

"Your fathers would be disgusted in what you've become!" Alcott spat suddenly.

"Then I guess we turned out alright," Theo said smirking.

"You!" Alcott cried standing and pointing a finger at Theo. "Did my daughter put you up to this?" he demanded. "That no – good – waste- of –my –blood – bitc –"

"Careful with your next words Mister Greengrass," Theo warned darkly. "You're talking about the woman I love, and I won't have you disrespecting her in any way. Not anymore."

Alcott laughed, "Oh and suddenly you're worried about the virtue of my daughter?" Alcott mocked. "You forget that she is _mine!_ And I will speak of her in any way I feel! You have no right over her!"

"Actually seeing as you've disowned her and Daphne is soon going to be _my_ wife – I have every right to protect her from the likes of you," Theo stated meeting the older man's stare. "Oh, you didn't know?" Theo said smirking.

Alcott glared at them, "You're her match?" he questioned.

"Yes," Theo answered.

"I will not allow it!" Alcott objected.

"You have no power to stop it!" Theo reminded him. "We've been matched according to your laws," he told him.

"She is still my daughter and she will do as I say!" Alcott ordered. "She will contest this match."

"She will do no such thing," Theo promised, "Daphne will do exactly as _she_ wishes, and from what I understand that would be to marry me. Daphne Theodore Nott does have quite a nice ring to it don't you think?" He asked turning and smirking at his friends.

Draco and Pansy smirked back, "Oh, I quite agree," Draco said knowing with each passing moment, Alcott Greengrass was growing more and more furious.

"Should have known a pathetic witch like herself would only attract something just as useless as you Nott." Alcott lashed out, grasping at broken straws.

Pansy quickly caught Theo by the elbow, "This will be your last warning, Mister Greengrass. I cannot promise that I will stop Theo the next time."

"Keep the damned witch for all I care then!" Alcott dismissed angrily. "She was of no use to me anymore."

"I have had enough of this," Theo said, "Council we appeal for a vote of no confidence in Xavier Radford and Alcott Greengrass.

There was murmuring rising from the members around them. The trio stood, silently nervous waiting for the verdict.

"This council acknowledged your request for an appeal," Kingsley said. "Appeal granted." Radford spluttered and objected but it fell on deaf ears. Alcott could only look on in a furious rage. "Given that such an appeal hasn't happened or been granted in the last one hundred and fifty years, these are special circumstances. Therefore, I see it fitting to remind the council of the rules of such a proceeding."

The trio looked at each other apprehensively. It still all came down to a vote that would have to work in their favour, otherwise, everything was for nothing.

"In voting in or in this case, voting out a member from the Wizengamot, the majority vote will applicable and not a unanimous," Kingsley explained. "Members are to cast their vote in favour of having Mister Xavier Radford and Mister Alcott Greengrass removed from this council. Along with any special privileges or authority they held while on the council."

The trio sighed in relief and walked back to their seats and Ragnar rose from its position floating almost mockingly in front of Chief Warlock and Alcott. It hovered for only a moment before it began its rotation around the chamber. The majority would work far better in their favour because even if a few select members were still with Radford, it would not matter if the majority voted against Radford.

Radford watched with horror as each witch and wizard cast their vote into the silver basin. Alcott focused his anger on the trio, watching them with nothing short of anger and hatred well mixed as the council members around him decided his fate. It wasn't long before it reached the trio – they did not hesitate in casting their vote and then at last Kingsley.

He cast his vote and Ragnar trembled for before it glowed a brilliant white. They all sighed in relief.

"No!" Radford cried. "This is not done! I am Chief Warlock! I am in charge! You cannot do this! You do not belong on this council! Look at what you have done boy!"

"No! You will find Mister Radford, that it is _you_ that does not belong on this council." Draco smirked.

"You have no idea what you've done," Alcott exclaimed.

"No, I've done exactly what should have been done ages ago!" Draco countered.

"You have brought shame to your house!" he cried pointing at Draco. "I guess it's true, there is no honour amongst blood traitors," he spat venomously.

"You will come to regret this," Radford vowed.

"My only regret is that it took so long to rid this council of your influences," Draco said. "Now, I think your time in this chamber is up."

Radford growled and raised his wand towards Draco but Draco threw up a shield while Theo, Pansy and Kingsley attempted to disarm him at the same time. The extent of their combined spells sent Radford flying from his seat across the room. Immediately wands were drawn all across the chamber as Kingsley called for the Aurors.

"Now, gentlemen, let's be smart about this," Kingsley warned.

"We're long past that you fool!" Radford sneered, "We should have done something the moment these _children_ entered this chamber!"

"You cannot blame them ousting your malicious intent to the council. That is on you!" Felice defended.

"You're all fools to believe they're here to ensure some stupid justice is served!" Alcott snivelled. "You forget who they are! Who made them into the little ungrateful monsters they are today! You mark my words, you will come to regret this day! I won't be here to protect this council from the likes of them and it will be too late then!" he promised.

"The only thing this council needs protection from is men like you," Pansy stated.

"Oh spare me please Miss Parkinson," Alcott scoffed brushing her off. "I know your truth." He said darkly.

"No," Pansy insisted. "You only know what _you_ think is the only truth. Doesn't mean a damn thing to me what you believe."

"You've become awfully confident in your goodness. Guess Potter is not just going at killing dark wizards but bedding dark witches!" Alcott jeered.

This time it was both Draco and Theo that held Pansy back.

"You would know all about bedding dark witches wouldn't you?" Pansy shot back, "How many suffered at your hands, Greengrass? How many were silenced because they saw too much, heard something they shouldn't have or spoke out of turn?"

"They had to be taught their place!" Alcott insisted. "Something you father failed to teach you!"

"I am most disappointed you in Greengrass," Kingsley spoke gravely, "and you Radford!" he said looking between the two men, "Abusing the power of this council, after everything we have just survived. Have you learned nothing?"

"You will question me when these children have undone every good thing this council stands for!" Radford roared. He huffed, trying to readjust his robes.

"They're trying to do some good in this world! Which is far more than you have attempted to do!" Kinglsey argued. The doors to the chamber opened and the Aurors marched in. "Ah good! See that these men never enter this chamber again." He ordered and then turned his back on Radford and Greengrass.

Xavier Radford was seen leaving the chamber cursing the members and anyone else within sight.

Alcott Greengrass turned and gave them one last withering look, "You will come to regret this, mark my words. You're not nearly as smart as you think." He said before leaving the chambers, his cloak trailing furiously behind him as the doors slammed shut once more.

"Now then members it seems this council is without a chief," Kingsley said with a tired sigh. "If any member would like to be considered please step forward now."

There was a contemplative silence as they all thought it over before Draco stood. All the whispering stopped. The council members were not surprised to see Draco rising to the occasion.

"Mister Malfoy," Kingsley acknowledged. "You wish to be considered for Chief – "

"No no me," He interrupted, surprising the Minister and the other council members. He looked at his friends, "I would like to nominate someone."

"Of course," Kingsley said. "Who is it you wish to nominate?"

"I hereby nominate Theodore Nott Jnr. to fill in the seat as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." Draco stated.

"Draco!" Theo objected quickly. "That wasn't the plan," he said quietly so only Draco could hear.

Draco smiled, "It was always the plan," he told his friend.

"Do you accept Mister Nott?" Kingsley asked.

Theo looked between Pansy and Draco, confused and unsure for a moment. "Theo, no one can do this job better than you," Draco said quietly.

"But Draco… you…" Theo began.

"The plan is for Draco to be Minister," Pansy said quietly so that no one else could hear them, "But Theo, you were always going to be Chief Warlock," she said with a smile.

"Mister Nott," Kingsley interrupted. "Do you accept?"

"Accept the position you idiot," Pansy said. "For your mum." She whispered.

"I accept," Theo said still not looking away from his friends.

"Does anyone second that?" Kingsley asked.

"I second it," Felice said before Pansy could speak up.

"Any objections?" Kingsley asked. When no one answered, he continued, "We will hold these proceedings as we do every other Chief Warlock vote. Majority wins. Let us vote."

Ragnar shook again and once more within the hour, they voted, changing the fate of the council.

As each put their vote into the silver basin, Theo watched with wide eyes. When it came to Draco, he watched as his friend winked at him before tossing in his vote.

When at last it was just Kingsley left to vote, Theo felt a nervousness in him that he hadn't quite felt in a long time. WhenKingsley's coin hit the bottom, echoing against the other coins, Theo closed his eyes for a second, stealing a moment before opening them again, focusing on the silver basin. At the last moment, Theo changed his mind and looked back at his friends.

"My honoured members of the council," Theo heard Kingsley say, "I give you our new Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Theodore Nott Jnr."

* * *

AN: Hi!

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! A slight change of scenery and perhaps not where you expected this to go!

Thank you to all the wonderful readers who have favourited, followed and reviewed this story! Please do review this chapter and tell me what you think! More reviews means faster updates!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	8. New friends and Old

**New friends and Old**

 _Rebellion cannot exist without a strange form of love_

 _(Albert Camus)_

* * *

It was another wedding. More importantly, it was _their_ wedding. They had managed to escape from the clutches of their guests as they joined their friends in the middle of the beautiful maze. They could hear the laughing from their friends and as they walked further away from the enchanted tent, the sounds of their reception grew softer. Hermione held one end of her wedding dress up and Draco held her other hand, leading her down the lantern-lit path. Once they entered the maze, he expertly manoeuvred them through until they found their friends in the middle, seated under a gazebo dressed in delicate white and adorned with fairy lights. They had stolen another (several) bottles of Firewhisky, judging by the wonderful flush present on Daphne and Pansy's faces.

Draco and Hermione had opted for a small ceremony to be held on their new home, Malfoy Estate. It had been a simple beautiful ceremony, and Draco could no longer say he didn't believe in the institution of marriage. Not when he clutched the hand of the only woman he ever loved, feeling the cool kiss of her wedding band against his hand.

Before they could join their friends, Draco pulled Hermione back, concealing them in the darkness momentarily.

"Draco what – " Hermione asked but Draco stole her breath away as he kissed her. Hard.

She clutched at the crisp fabric of his dress shirt and his hand wove down her back, gently teasing the exposed skin of the almost backless dress. She was completely tempting in the white dress, almost back with a slit running quite high up the one leg. She had opted to leave her curls open and Draco thanked Merlin for that as he dug his fingers deep into her tresses. When his fingers reached the top of her slit, teasing the skin there, she knew she had to stop him before they ended up shagging in the bush, in the dark.

"There's still plenty of time for that Mr Malfoy," Hermione whispered against his lips.

Draco smiled but didn't' say anything, "What is it?" she asked him.

"I didn't think I'd ever be standing here," Draco admitted. "I told Pansy all those months ago that we don't get our happy ever after, but I was wrong." Hermione smiled but before she could say anything else Draco continued, "You're my happy ever after Mya and no matter what happens from this point on – if we actually succeed with Astoria's crazy plan or not; if we have a dozen children or if we adopt," he said and Hermione gave him a sad smile knowing that could very well be a possibility for them, "No matter what happens Mya, you have to know that today is one of the greatest days of my life because today I get to call you mine." He said touching his forehead to hers.

"I've always been yours, Draco," Hermione replied tears slipping down her cheeks. "No ancient law or spell could ever have changed that."

Draco wiped away her tears, placing a kiss on each cheek. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For marrying you?" Hermione questioned.

"No … well yes but mostly for never giving up on me," Draco told her. "None of this – what we're doing now would be possible without you. I could never have done this without you… any of you in fact," he said looking in the direction of their friends.

"You'll never be alone Draco. Not ever again." Hermione promised. "Your family is with you, always." She said. "Now, I think it's time we join said family before Theo and Pansy finish all the Firewhisky."

Draco chuckled and agreed, leading her back towards their friends.

"Ah! About time!" Theo rejoiced when he saw them approaching.

"Sorry, Narcissa got a little emotional again," Hermione said.

"Are you sure it was because Narcissa got emotional and not because Draco got a little handsy," Theo teased.

"What makes you think it was Draco and not me that got handsy?" Hermione shot back, smirking a little at his expression.

"I don't need details," Pansy whined. "Here," she said handing them a tumbler each, filled with the familiar amber liquid.

"To Draco and Hermione," Theo started raising his glass.

"May this be the start to a beautiful life together," Daphne continued.

"Because you two deserve nothing but happiness and I know you will find it in each other." Pansy continued. "After everything … Draco I'm glad you've found your happily ever after."

"Draco, Hermione is my sister and I am trusting her happiness to you. I know I can trust that you will keep her loved and happy, but don't forget that I am still the saviour and there are still some privileges attached to that." He hinted.

"Harry!" Hermine scolded

Harry merely chuckled as did Theo and Draco. "To Draco and Hermione," Harry said and they all raised their glasses toasting to the newly – married couple.

"Potter," Draco said putting his glass done, "I promise I'll take good care of Hermione," he said sincerely, "but don't forget that's _my_ sister there," he said pointing to where Pansy stood beside Harry, "And your saviour title be damned if you ever hurt her," Draco promised.

"Draco!" Pansy chided.

"Duly noted," Harry said seriously.

The group fell into an easy conversation after that. Mentions of who had been matched with whom, upcoming weddings and of course Wizengamot gossip-filled their time.

"Draco's doing very well," Theo told them. "He's impressed a lot more of the council members these days. They especially loved his idea of remuneration to be given to those who wrongly suffered the title of traitor."

"Werewolves?" Pansy clarified. Theo nodded.

"It's a lot easier to do without having Radford pouring pestilence in their ears," Draco said. "And as I've heard it, Theo's been doing rather remarkably as Chief Warlock," Draco added proud of his friend.

Daphne looked rather proud too, as she placed a delicate kiss on Theo's cheek.

"I can't believe Tori was right," Daphne said looking around at her friends. They all fell silent for a moment wishing the mastermind behind all their achievements were there with them.

"Anyone heard from her recently?" Pansy asked.

"She owled the day before yesterday, apologising because she won't be able to attend the wedding today," Hermione said sadly, "She mentioned that it's going to be a little harder for her now to write because her father is keeping a closer eye on her."

"Yeah, I imagine he would," Daphne mumbled worriedly.

Theo reached for her hand, rubbing soothing circles as he spoke, "She's strong Daph. Your father is nothing she can't handle."

"I know," Daphne replied. "But she shouldn't have too."

Theo chuckled, "She would hate it if she thought that you thought she needed a saviour."

Daphne laughed, "That's true I guess."

There was a rustling of leaves and they all grasped their wands, raising them as four figures came into the light. Hermione stood, staring rather shocked at them. Luna and Neville stepped aside and Hermione and Draco stepped closer to the other two figures.

"Ron, Ginny … Your brother said you weren't coming." Hermione said.

"We weren't going to," Ron admitted.

"What made you change your mind?" Hermione asked.

"Mum," Ginny answered when Ron said nothing. "She was going on about how it was all wrong and it wouldn't last, and you'd realise your mistake and I just couldn't take it anymore. Plus Ron, naturally waited till the last minute to tell her that he was no longer upset over the matches. So naturally, she thought he was still sulking over you and that her poor Ronnikins was still in denial."

"Oi!" Ron cried as they all laughed, "Well to be fair she was still getting over the heartbreak of you and Harry breaking up." Ron defended but Ginny waved him off.

"Wait… you're not upset?" Hermione asked of Ron.

"I'm not entirely pleased with your match Mione," Ron said, "But it's very obvious that you're happy, and that's all that matter."

"And all that stuff about Draco?" she questioned and Ron had the good sense to feel ashamed.

"I misjudged him," Ron admitted. "Word is he's been creating quite the ruckus at the Ministry."

"It's bloody fantastic!" Ginny grinned.

"You lot are clearly doing a lot of good," Ron started surprising nearly everyone under the gazebo. "And it would be a shame to have that ruined because I refused to grow up."

Hermione and Harry gaped at their best friend.

"Who the hell are you?" Harry asked.

"Believe it or not, I'm still Ron," Ron said laughing.

"Yeah, but without the emotional range of a teaspoon," Hermione said.

"I don' think I like it," Harry teased.

"Oi!" Ron scolded. "You've clearly been spending too much time around this lot."

"Ron…" Hermione began slowly unsure what to say. "How…. When…"

Ginny laughed, "Yeah that was pretty much my reaction."

"If I knew you were going to be this much trouble, I would have left you at home!" Ron said looking at his sister.

"And miss all the fun?' Ginny retorted smirking at him.

"I … I thought you hated me," Hermione mumbled.

Ron winced, "Gods Hermione, I never hated you." He told her. "I was just … angry. Everything was changing and we get thrown this new law and I thought well it won't be so bad cause I get to marry my best friend but then I find out you had this whole other life, and I felt like we were drifting away. I didn't want things to change anymore."

"Things are always going to change Ron," Hermione said softly. "Because life is always changing, and you can't throw a tantrum everytime it does."

"I know," he sighed.

"We'll always be friends Ron, nothing will ever change that," Hermione promised.

Ron smiled, "I know. I'm sorry I missed your wedding," he said a moment later.

"It's okay, you're here now," Hermione said and then reached forward and pulled Ron into a hug.

He hugged her back and then looked at Draco for a moment before holding his hand out. "I trust that you will take very good care of her," Ron said seriously.

Despite all his knowledge in concealing his expressions, Draco couldn't hide his surprised look as he grasped Ron's hand firmly.

"You have my word Weasley," Draco promised.

"Okay, this is too weird. We need more alcohol," Pansy said. "Here Weaslette," she said handing a tumbler into Ginny's hand.

"Luna! Leave the god damned fairies alone!" Ginny chided as accepted the glass from Pansy. "here," she said taking another glass from Pansy and handing it over to Luna. They all took their seats, Hermione beside her now husband. Ron's eyes threatened to pop out of his socket when he caught sight of Harry pulling Pansy into his lap.

"When did you two become so... friendly with each other?" Theo asked sceptically looking between Pansy and Ginny.

"Shouldn't we be?" Ginny asked.

"No…. well it's just that… I mean …" Theo flustered.

Pansy laughed, "No Red, what he wants to know is how we're so friendly when you used to date Potter and now –"

"You're going to marry Harry?" Ginny asked smirking slightly.

"Yeah…." Theo mumbled. "I don't get it."

Ginny laughed, "Harry did the right thing," she said. "We might have liked each other or perhaps even loved each other but that was a very long time ago."

"Then why did you two stay together?" Daphne asked.

"Mum," Ginny answered. "She's got this idea on how all her children should live." She told them seriously. "Of come of it Ron! You know I'm right!" Ginny said stopping her brother's objections. "If it weren't for this marriage law and ancient spell business you would have gone on thinking you actually loved Hermione and maybe you two would have gotten married but you would have been miserable. And you know why that it?" she asked. "Because it would have made mum happy to see the two of you together forever," she answered rolling her eyes. "It's why she's still so upset that Harry and I are no longer together."

"That's… not at all what I would have expected from your mum," Theo admitted. "She always seems so encouraging."

"She is," Ginny answered, "But it's usually encouraging us to what _she_ thinks is going to make us happy and not actually what we want."

"Well I'll be damned, you're one of us," Theo said. "With the exception that your parents aren't actually monsters like ours of course," he amended quickly.

"Oh Merlin, let's not have another truth-telling tonight," Pansy pleaded. "I don't think we have enough alcohol."

"What is a truth-telling?" Neville asked.

"It's Mya's idea," Daphne. "We tell all the horrible truths about ourselves without judgement."

"Mya?" Ron and Ginny asked confused.

"Hermione," Daphne and Pansy answered.

"You still think there are such horrible truths about you?" Harry asked her quietly.

"You think you know all there is to know?" Pansy asked in reply.

"No," Harry chuckled, "I'm still learning." He admitted.

"So why exactly did you decide to go and pick a fight with the Ministry?" Neville asked.

"It wasn't actually my idea," Draco defended.

"It wasn't?" Ginny asked surprised. "Because its got Draco Malfoy written all over it."

"Yeah well we have another friend who had a crazy idea …. And here we are," Theo answered. It was still too dangerous for anyone to find out that it was Astoria's idea.

"It's working remarkably well," Ginny said. "Even dad was rather impressed with what you lot did with the Wizengamot."

"Yeah, Nott here is the youngest Chief Warlock in over a century. " Neville praised. "Well done mate." He said raising his glass to Theo.

"Thanks, Longbottom," Theo said.

"What's your end game?" Ginny asked eyeing them carefully.

"What makes you think there's an end game?" Draco asked.

"No one goes and picks a fight against the most powerful men in this country just because they feel like it," Ginny reasoned. "You're doing this for another reason."

"We just want justice done," Pansy said shrugging nonchalantly.

Ginny laughed, "Oh god, please tell me you were more convincing to the Wizengamot."

"it's true!" Pansy defended. "Well… it's mostly true," she amended.

"So there is a bigger plan here?" Ginny clarified. When no one said anything she grinned. "I want in."

"What? Why?" Theo questioned.

"You're changing things. You're actually making a difference. I would like, for once if we're consulted before decisions are made for us by people who don't even care about us!" Ginny explained.

"This is not a game Ginny," Ron said.

"Neither is my life!" Ginny replied sharply. She turned and looked back at them. "You know, for as long as I can remember my dad's worked at the Ministry. He's an honest, good man and he fought in two wars but still, he wasn't able to do much good. He was stuck pushing papers and chasing down exploding radios. I would hate to think that after everything we've survived that that would be our fate too. My brother died and every day my mother is faced with that reminder when she looks at George," she said, then stopped taking a deep breath. "You probably don't see it yet, but you're giving people hope as you change things."

"I think it's a little early for that," Draco commented.

"No, it's not." Ginny insisted, "You're changing things and making them better. You're showing people that there is a better way to do things and maybe if we had tried this earlier we wouldn't have had to suffer through a second war and lose all the people we love."

"Ginny …." Ron said slowly breaking the silence around them.

"Harry," Ginny said going on, "You got us through a war, being the saviour and almost dying –"

"He did die!" Pansy corrected.

"Right, sorry," Ginny said wincing slightly. "But my point is, Harry you got us through that and now you're going to get us through this," she said looking between Theo and Draco.

"You don't even know what we have planned… if we even have a plan," Draco argued.

"I highly doubt a man smart enough to marry the brightest witch of our age is stupid enough to take on the ministry without a plan," Ginny reasoned.

Draco smirked. "You're smarter than people give you credit for, Red."

Ginny smiled in response.

"We had received information about the marriage law," Draco explained shocking Ginny slightly. "And we were told of certain loopholes that we could use to our advantage to change the law so it wasn't so oppressive."

"Couldn't you just do away with the law instead?" Neville asked.

"No, unfortunately, we didn't possess that kind of power at the time," Draco answered.

"Not to mention, the population situation is an actual crisis. We're very near going extinct," Pansy added.

"Because of the ancient laws, we were able to sit on the council and have a say in the laws they passed," Draco explained.

"So it was you lot behind this upcoming retrial of the werewolves, giants and centaurs?" Ron asked. The trio nodded.

"And what hand did you have in Radford and Greengrass leaving the council?" Neville asked sceptically.

"Oh they didn't leave," Theo said gleefully. "They were voted off."

"And you got Theo voted in?" Ginny questioned.

"We merely nominated him for the positions. The council actually had to want him as Chief for that to happen," Pansy explained. "Of course it did help that we had been working on gaining allies for a while."

"You had no intention of letting Radford stay on as Chief warlock when you first walked into that chamber did you?" Ginny questioned.

"Nope," Pansy admitted.

"You realise you three managed to take down the government, establish a new order and achieve inter-species cooperation without so much as lifting your wands?" Ginny asked.

"We don't like to think of it as taking down the government," Pansy said smirking.

"Oh apologies, in what polite way should I rephrase that?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"We're reorganising it,' Daphne replied with a grin, thinking of her sister.

"Unfortunate for those who fall out as you reshuffle the cards then," Neville commented.

"They had their chance. This is ours." Theo said.

"How far are you going to take this?" Ginny asked narrowing her eyes.

"Right to the top," Pansy said.

"But what's higher than the Wizengamot?" Neville asked.

"The Minister of Magic," Ron answered looking between all of them. He had been listening intently, marking each move as they spoke. He could recognise a play when he saw one. He was, after all, a master chess player.

"You're going after the Minister of magic?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Not him personally!" Daphne objected quickly.

"Just his job" Theo supplied nonchalantly.

"Oh is that all?" Ginny asked wryly.

"Can you honestly tell me you don't believe someone else can do it better?" Hermione questioned.

"Kingsley is doing the best he can, Hermione," Ron defended.

"I know! I'm not saying he isn't." Hermione acknowledged. "But the problem with Kingsley is that he's far too polite for this job. Not to mention he has to keep in good graces with a lot of people to ensure there is still funding for the damned ministry."

"So what, we find a richer, meaner candidate for the job?" Ron questioned.

"Yes," they all answered.

"Think about it Weasley,"Nott said leaning forward, "Our new candidate would have enough money that he or she wouldn't need to worry about stepping on toes should they feel the need to make a law – say stipulating that all half inter-species – bred children are well taken care of not only by the state but by both parents involved."

"And they wouldn't have to worry about a certain rich old bastard's funding disappearing - because his secret that he's been neglecting his illegitimate werewolf son is now out - into the department of education because his ill-gotten money won't be needed," Pansy added smiling gleefully.

"Nor would we have to ignore all those whose choices were being taken away," Theo said looking at Ginny, "Simply because it's in the name of tradition."

"You're going to undo everything your ancestors built," Neville said slightly in awe.

"We're creating our own traditions," Theo said.

"Your own legacy," Luna said smiling.

"Yeah…" Theo agreed though he had never quite thought of it like that.

"So you're telling me, you actually found a 'candidate' that is not only willing to comply with this crazy plan but is also rich enough to through millions of galleons at the Ministry's problem simply because they're what…. Being a good samaritan?" Ginny questioned disbelievingly.

"Yes." They all answered.

"You know when I said I wanted in, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Ginny admitted. "What makes you think it will work?" she asked a moment later.

"Because it is working," Pansy said. "We've achieved more in these past few months in the name of justice than our ancestors and the order could ever dream of doing in their lifetime."

Ginny bit her lip, in cold realisation that Pansy was right.

"Wait, " Ron said, "Who's this magical candidate that is not only stupid enough to try and take the Minister's job but also crazy enough to try and fund the entire fucking ministry?" he asked.

They all looked at each other smirking before they turned and looked at Draco.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Ron mumbled taking a big swing of his firewhisky.

"And you're actually going to do this?" Neville pressed, "Try and become Minister of Magic?"

"We're not trying for anything here Longbottom," Pansy said. "This is happening," Pansy promised. "Draco's agreed to fund the more important departments and necessary causes but we," Pansy said pointing to Theo, Daphnee and herself, "have agreed to fund the other department or any cause that needs it without the worry of trying to hide our benefactors' indiscretions coming to light."

"Merlin's ball!" Ginny gasped. "Just how rich are you, Malfoy?" she asked.

Draco laughed, "Rich enough," he merely said.

"So tell me Red," Draco asked leaning forward, "You still want in?"

* * *

AN: Hi dears!

Thank you so much for all the love you've given this story thus far! I so dearly appreciate it. To all those who have followed, favourited and especially reviewed this story... Thank you!

Please do review and let me know what you think! I love hearing your thoughts! More reviews means faster updates.

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	9. Whispers

**Whispers**

 _Now that she has nothing to lose, she was free_

 _(Paulo Coelho)_

* * *

"Mrs Malfoy! Mrs Malfoy! What do you have to say about the rumours that your husband kept a vigil beside Miss Greengrass' bedside last night?" A reported cried out amongst the crowd gathered outside the hospital.

"Have you come to take your husband back?" Another called.

"Are you even sorry that Miss Greengrass is hurt?" another called, and _that_ gave Hermione pause.

"How dare you!" she cried aghast. "Astoria is a good friend and what has happened is completely and utterly terrible!" she looked at the reporter and watched with some satisfaction as the reported shrunk back a little. "And let me tell you another thing! My husband cares very deeply for Astoria and you have no right to question any part of their relationship!"

"So there is something between them?" The reported dared to ask.

Hermione's anger flared. "Of course there is! They're friends! Have been for more than an age!" she said and then pulled herself up to her full height. "This isn't about whatever relation my husband has with Astoria, it is about what has happened to my dear friend!"

"My! Isn't that mighty big of you!" A very familiar voice called out above the noise.

"Skeeter," Hermione bit out.

"All married and now your husband's ex-girlfriend is your dear friend," she mocked.

"I don't have time for this," Hermione said shaking her head. "I can understand that you do not respect me but all that I ask is that you respect the privacy of the Greengrass family during this difficult time," Hermione said before turning and rushing into the hospital.

Without wasting any further time, she made her way up to the floor on which Astoria was. The private ward had been heavily protected and true to the reporter's words, Draco had kept a vigil beside Astoria's bed. As had Daphne, Theo, and Pansy and Harry. She put down the cups of coffee and pulled out the breakfast she had gotten them.

Draco accepted the cup of steaming coffee as Hermione took a seat beside him. He reached for hand, grasping it tightly in his hand.

"She's going to be just fine," Hermione whispered.

"She's too bloody stubborn to be anything but fine," Pansy said trying to sound sure, though the tears lingering in her eyes told a different story. She accepted the cup Harry handed to her. When he wrapped an arm around her, she hid her face, only for a moment in the crook of his neck.

Hermione felt tears of her own fall and she was quick to wipe them away. Though not quick enough as Draco caught her hand in his, lifting her chin so he could wipe away the remnants. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and he pressed a kiss to her the top of her head.

"She has to be okay," Hermione insisted, her voice carrying in the very quiet room. The only sound apart from her voice was the steady beeping of the machines around Astoria. "We owe her everything. She set it all in motion." Hermione said looking around at their friends. "She came to us, all those months ago, with this utterly crazy idea and hope that maybe we'd be able to make a difference. She didn't ask for anything in return and now…" Hermione stopped, her voice quivering for a moment. "She has to be okay because she deserves better! She deserves her happy ending too. She gave it to us all, and I will be damned if it gets taken away from her!"

Daphne hiccupped and held tightly to her sister's hand. "Tori, please," she begged. "Don't give up. You have to fight. I know you're so tired but please … just once more." Daphne pleaded. "p-please…" she begged before dissolving into tears again. Theo caught onto her, holding her by the shoulders, whispering into her ear. Daphne looked up, "We're not done, Tori! We're just getting started and we need you! We can't do this without you! I can't do this without you!"

"Daph," Theo said softly, "Astoria is much stronger than any of us know. She's not going to give us so easily" he assured her.

Daphne looked up at him then, her face stained in tears. Theo gave her a sad smile as he wiped it away, before pulling her into his embrace.

"T-Theo this is all my fault," Daphne cried.

Theo jumped slightly only so that he could see her face.

"This is not your fault," he said sternly. "Don't you ever say something like that again!"

"It is! We knew what we were doing was dangerous … and I didn't think to check that she was safe!" Daphne insisted.

"But you did Daph!" Hermione objected. "You watched over her as best you could."

"No one here is to blame," Theo said, "But if you want to blame someone, then blame me. Because this happened only because of what happened in court last week."

"Theo, it's not your fault," Draco said quickly.

"Yes it is Draco," Theo said. "At least in some part. He punished Astoria for what happened in court last week. You know he did."

They all looked at the unconscious form of Astoria laying in the bed and a horrible wave of guilt threatened to take them.

"Stop it!" A voice ordered from the doorway. They all turned sharply, wands raised to see who their intruder was.

"Weasley," Theo said uncertainly.

"Nott," George greeted before entering the room. He swallowed nervously and stood and the foot of the bed uncertainly.

"I didn't know your sister nearly as well enough as you did," George said, "But I do know nothing would piss her off more than hearing you lot blame yourself for this." They all had the good sense to look slightly ashamed at that. George was right, nothing would piss Astoria off more than if she woke to their pitying stares.

"W-why are you here?" Daphne asked confused, a moment later.

"We …. She….." George flustered.

"Oh Merlin, you're her match aren't you?" Hermione asked.

George sighed, "Yeah," he answered with a small smile.

"But she didn't tell me she had found her match!' Daphne said frowning.

"She was going to but she wanted to wait until after the news of your own engagement had settled," George explained. "She said you deserved the spotlight for once."

"Wait… you're really going to marry my sister?" Daphne asked him.

"I think so," George answered frowning. "If… if she still wants to marry me, I guess."

"George," Hermione began, "How did you and Astoria …. I mean I know the spell put you two together but there have been a few people who have contested it and I guess I just thought well you and Angelica … you know and I –"

"Mya, love breathe," Draco reminded her.

"Right… sorry," she said stopping her word vomit and simply looking at George expectantly.

George looked around to see everyone looking at him rather expectantly. "It's a bit of a long story," He said.

"Well it's a damn good thing we're not going anywhere Weasley," Pansy told him. "Sit," she said motioning to the chair beside the bed. "And explain."

"Is this an interrogation?" he asked, raising a brow at them.

"Yes," they all answered.

"Or if it makes you feel better we could go with what Mya likes to call it," Draco mused looking at his wife.

"Who's Mya?" George asked confused.

"Hermione," they answered.

"Draco hates the nickname Mione," Hermione explained chuckling at the displeased look her husband wore.

"Cute," George commented. "So what does she call it?" he asked.

"Truth-telling," she answered with a smile.

"Sounds dangerous," George replied.

"Usually is." Pansy retorted, "Though we're usually armed with a nice bottle of firewhisky … or scotch."

"Well we'll have to do without it this time," Hermione said. "Now quit stalling George Weasley!"

"I got tired of being reminded that Fred is dead," he said after a moment. They all looked at him in surprise. "Every time mum or Angelina looked at me, I got the feeling all they saw was Fred. I'm pretty sure we were only together because we both missed him. Plus, it made mum happy. She … cried less. I'm not saying I don't miss him. Bloody hell sometimes it hurts so bad I can barely breathe... but I can't move on if the people around me still look at me and see my dead brother. Anyway, when I got the letter, I owled Astoria to see what she thought of it all and she let me know from the get-go that her father was furious at our match. The only good thing he seemed to care about was that the Weasley's are Sacred 28."

"Yeah sounds like my father," Daphne scoffed.

"What happened then?" Harry asked.

"We started having coffee once a week, just … talking." George answered. "And then it was twice a week and then coffee turned into lunch and dinner and then one day I asked her if she planned on contesting the match and she simply asked me if I wanted to contest it."

"What did you tell her?" Hermione asked.

"That I didn't know," George answered honestly. "And now, we're here." he sighed looking at the unconscious Astoria.

"You like her," Daphne observed.

"That surprises you?" George questioned in reply.

"My sister can be a very complicated person," Daphne reasoned. "She can be ... quite difficult when she wants to be."

Draco and Pansy both snorted. "That's Daph's way of saying Tori can be a bit of a snob when she wants to be," Pansy said chuckling slightly.

"Oh I know," George said laughing too.

"Then why are you still here?" Daphne asked confused. "What do you want with my sister?"

"Why is it so difficult for you to believe that I actually just like your sister for the person that she is?" George asked curiously.

"Because, with the exception of the people in this room, no one has ever just wanted us for us... we're always pawns in someone else's game," Daphne explained. "My sister has suffered enough."

"I won't hurt Astoria," George promised.

"You can't promise that," Daphne argued.

"You're right I can't," George admitted. "But I'll promise nonetheless, not to intentionally hurt her."

Daphne looked like she was contemplating his words before nodding albeit reluctantly.

"So what exactly are we going to do about this?" Pansy asked a moment later. "We know it was Alcott," she said looking at Daphne, "He did this as punishment. He's punishing us all by hurting someone we love, so the only question worth asking is, what are we going to do about it?" she asked of her family around her.

"I didn't take you for such an advocate for justice, Parkinson," George mused. "It's very Gryffindor of you," he said laughing slightly.

"I'm marrying the Savior, Weasley. I guess that damned Gryffindor hero complex he wears so well is finally rubbing off on me," she replied sarcastically then chuckling slightly at Harry's objections.

"That's not the only thing he's been rubbing off on her," Theo whispered into Daphne's ear. Daphne burst into hysterical laughter, only to clasp her hand over her mouth to stop herself. She swatted Theo across the chest, hand still clasped over her mouth.

"Sod off Nott!" Pansy and Harry said at the same time, no doubt trying to imagine what comment Theo had made.

"Anyway, Alcott's made this personal. This isn't about justice," Pansy told him.

"Then what is it about?"

"Vengence," Pansy said simply. "So what are we going to do?" she asked again.

"For now, nothing," Draco answered.

"Why?" Pansy asked angrily. "He thinks he's won!"

"Exactly! He _thinks_ he's won," Draco said smirking, "And we're going to use that to our advantage."

"You have a plan?" George asked.

"Astoria was usually the one with the plans," Draco said with a sad smile. "Guess it's our turn now."

"Then let's not disappoint her," Hermione said determinedly.

They all nodded, pulling themselves closer to the bed, as they began planning to protect the one person that had truly brought them all together.

They had filled Astoria's hospital room, all morning, lunch had been brought in for them and still, none moved, even when the skies darkened and the stars twinkled. They had grown tired though, having bounced ideas back and forth all day. Theo had transfigured the small couch into a much larger one and both he and Daphne slept, with Daphne still clutching Astoria's dainty hand in hers. Draco and Hermione had nodded off on the other couch on the other side of the room; Hermione using Draco's shoulder as her pillow as he held her securely in his lap. Pansy had her head in Harry's lap as they slept on the transfigured couch. Harry's glasses were askew and his jacket was thrown over Pansy's shoulders. Finally, George had taken his place of vigil at the foot of Astoria's bed, his feet propped up on the bed, gently resting beside Astoria's still ones that were hidden underneath the covers.

It was well past midnight, Draco had woken after he had developed an awful crick in his neck, but he didn't want to move for fear of waking of Hermione. Instead, He shuffled ever so slightly and when she began to stir, he gently ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. She mumbled something but soon settled again. Hermione's breathing had lulled him back to sleep. When he woke again, it was to the sound of hushed whispers in the dark room. He stilled for a moment hoping he hadn't drawn attention to himself. When the voices continued, Draco strained his ears, to listen. The Medi – nurse had come in, shocked at the sight of all the bodies filling the room around the petite woman.

"What a wonderful thing, to be loved so fiercely by so many!" She mused quietly before turning and leaving the room once again.

"That she is," Theo whispered into the dark. Daphne grasped tightly at his shirt and he looked down to see she was awake. "Your sister is going to be just fine." He promised careful to keep his voice just barely above a whisper so as not to wake the others.

Daphne sucked in a steadying breath and then bit her lip in thought.

"What is it?" Theo asked.

"Very soon, you're going to be my family too. I mean you've always been family to me… but now its going to be official." She explained, "And I just… I can't lose any more of my family. Not after we've come so far."

"I promise you won't lose your family, love." He assured her. "It's like you've said, we've come so far, and not to lose everything now."

Daphne smiled, "Draco finally got his head out of his arse and married the only woman good enough for him."

Draco smiled at hearing this, silently holding Hermione closer to him.

"Pansy actually looks like she's happy for once," Daphne went on. "She told me the other night, that her nightmares aren't so painful anymore."

"Potter," Theo accurately guessed.

"They're good for each other I think," Daphne said. "They'll help each other in ways we can't help them."

"Potter's not so bad and if he takes good care of Pansy then I have no complaints," Theo told her.

"Pansy also told me what my father said … in the chamber," Daphne said and Draco could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Daph – " Theo started with just as much sadness.

"Merlin, I know the man is a bastard but how … how could he? I – we're supposed to mean something to him! How could he think so little of me?" Daphne asked looking up at Theo, "and then to hurt Tori like this. He's every bit the monster I remember."

"I know," Theo sighed in resignation.

"Thank you," Daphne said suddenly. Theo looked at her surprised. "For defending my honour. Especially against the one who should have been protecting it."

"I promise you Daph, he'll never hurt you or Tori again," Theo vowed. "This is the last time he's ever going to make you cry."

"I don't know what I ever did to have you love me so much Theo Nott, but I promise I will spend the rest of my days trying to make it up to you," Daphne said.

"I don't need you to make it up to me. I just need you." Theo said softly.

"You have me, now and always," Daphne answered without missing a beat.

There was a rustling and when Draco raised his head again, he saw Theo pressing a kiss to Daphne's forehead.

Draco smiled in the darkness and laid his head atop his wife's who was still resting peacefully on his shoulder and closed his eyes allowing his tiredness to take him away.

It was still dark out when Daphne heard the hushed voices. She trained her ears and looked to her sister's bed to see another figure sitting much closer. She tensed almost immediately, but the gentle voice stopped her from doing anything too hasty.

"Quite the little family you've got here," A voice that Daphne recognised as George's. She lifted her head just an inch and saw George seated much further up on Astoria's bed. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw Astoria awake! But something in her held her back from embracing her sister. She felt like if she did then she would be interrupting, undoubtedly what was a quiet precious moment between the two of them.

"Yes," Astoria answered, her voice still weak. "They're rather amazing. I hope Draco and Theo didn't give you too much of a hard time."

George chuckled softly, "Only what I deserve… I think. I don't blame them. I have a sister too. I know what its like to want to protect her."

"She's very lucky," Astoria said.

"So are you," George responded."At least that's what I hear."

"My father's wand work has improved quite well. War will make better casters of all of us." She said quite sardonically. "His aim though could do with some work." She said laughing a little.

"Hey, it could have been much worse," Geroge replied worriedly.

"But it wasn't," she insisted. "Believe me, George, I've suffered worse."

If it was meant to console George it did the very opposite. He scowled, grateful, the darkness of the room hid it somewhat.

"I wish you wouldn't say it so casually," George told her.

"It's the truth George," Astoria replied. "Would you rather I lie?" she questioned.

"I would rather there wasn't a need to speak of such things," He replied honestly.

"I know," Astoria mumbled.

"How bad was it this time?" He asked a moment later.

"Bad," Astoria breathed. "He was furious for what we had done. Of course, he didn't know that I was just as much involved."

"Thank Merlin for that," George mumbled.

"Yeah, I… think he would have probably killed me if he found out what I had done," Astoria said. She looked up at him and in that moment, he was struck with how small she looked. She looked at him and allowed herself for the first time to let her fears show. "I… I know I'm difficult and I can be rather cynical but I … George, I don't' want to die." She whispered.

He grasped her hand in his immediately and she held on with such a grip that it took George by surprise.

"What did he tell you?" George asked. When she said nothing George shuffled closer, "Ria, What did he tell you?"

Despite her best efforts, she smiled a little at that horrible little nickname he had for her.

Instead of answering his question, she asked him another, "Are you going to contest the match?" she asked completely throwing him.

"What?" George asked. "That's not really important right now."

"Yes, it is," Astoria insisted. She looked him, her stubborn eyes boring into his, "Are you going to contest this match?" she asked again.

"No," he answered without hesitation. "Do…do you want me to?"

"No," Astoria answered. She bit her lip deep in thought.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I've been used a pawn in men's game all my life," Astoria explained. "I'm …. I don't know …. I'm –"

"Scared," George offered.

"Yeah," she agreed slightly hesitant.

"Don't be," he told her.

"It's not that easy," Astoria scoffed. "The thing is I don't want to contest this because I trust you. More than I should, and I don't easily. So I trust you with my life but … my life has never been my own and now instead of being just me, I'm going to be someone's wife. Your wife."

"How about, for now, you just be my friend?" George offered.

"You'd be okay with that?" Astoria asked looking rather surprised at him.

"Yes," George answered.

"And when we're married?" Astoria questioned. "You wouldn't want more?"

"Well, when that times, it would be whether you want more," George answered.

"And if I don't?" She asked.

"Then that would be okay too," George said honestly. "Though I hope that no matter what happens, we'd still be friends."

Astoria smiled but didn't say anything. A moment later she asked, "So, now what?"

"I don't know," George said laughing a little. "I'll leave that up to you to decide."

Astoria looked at him rather astounded, "Thank you," she whispered.

"I haven't done anything," George said confused.

"Yes, you have. You've given me a choice, and that is more than I've ever been given before." Astoria told him.

George felt his heart break a little at that. He had come to admit that he had been rather naïve about what he knew of his fellow Slytherin's lives. It took meeting Astoria and getting a daily dose of her honest albeit slightly cynical humour that made him realise the world was a lot bigger than he thought. And more importantly, there were others who were suffering and hadn't been suffering far worse and far longer than he had. His favourite thing about Astoria was not that she saw him as just George, but that she was honest about what she saw. Plus, he liked it when he actually got her to laugh.

Daphne smiled into Theo's shoulder, her heart soaring for her sister. It was long overdue that someone treated Astoria with some respect and kindness and George Weasley was willing to give it to her without expecting anything in return.

"We should probably tell your sister that you're awake," George said a moment later. "I'm pretty sure she's going to hex me when she finds out you've been awake and I didn't tell her immediately."

Astoria chuckled. "No, she's not."

"I don't know if you've realized Ria, but your family is slightly frightening," George teased.

"Oh, are you telling me that the brave Gryffindor is afraid of a few snakes?" Astoria asked smirking at him.

"Now, we both know those 'few snakes' are more than what meets the eye," George replied.

Astoria hummed in agreement, before resting her head against the pillow and looking at George now, "You don't have to worry about Daphne," Astoria said, "If she wanted to hex you, she would have done so a long time ago, right Daph?" Astoria asked looking towards where her sister slept.

"Tori, when did you realise I wasn't asleep?" Daphne asked moving cautiously towards her sister.

"You really should know better than to try and fool me Daph," Astoria said smirking.

Daphne gave her a watery chuckle before launching herself at her sister. George stepped back giving the sisters some space as they embraced.

"I'm so sorry Tori," Daphne whispered, tears running down her face as she held her sister close. "I'm so sorry," she repeated over and over.

"Daph, please stop apologizing. It's not your fault," Astoria though her words were mumbled in Daphne's embrace.

The commotion was enough to bring the others in the room out from their sleep. Almost immediately, they all descended upon the bed, hugging Astoria. Geroge stood by the watching and waiting for the medi-nurse to come in and check on Astoria.

George looked into the room towards the bed, catching Astoria's eyes over Daphne's shoulder. She gave him a hesitant smile and he grinned back.

"Lucky girl," the medi – witch commented with a smile as she passed him entering the room.

George smiled at that, "We're the lucky ones, I think."

* * *

AN: Hi!

Thank you to all the wonderful dear readers who have followed, favourited and reviewed this story! I am so glad that you are enjoying this story. There are a few more chapters to come though I have not yet written the ending ...

Please do review and tell me what you think of this chapter!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	10. Summons

**Summons**

 _But man is not made for defeat._

 _A man can be destroyed but not defeated._

 _(Ernest Hemmingway)_

* * *

Pansy watched with great interest as Daphne fussed over her sister still laid up in bed. George sat at the foot of Astoria's bed, amusement clear on his face. Theo had fallen asleep again in the chair and Draco and Hermione were talking quietly among themselves. She sighed, in all her life, Pansy would never have thought it would be possible to be in her current situation. She had never thought anyone would be able to soothe her nightmares and calm her anger. In all the good sense Merlin had blessed upon her, she certainly didn't think she would find comfort in Harry saint Potter. But such were the ways of fate. His voice was gentle, his gaze almost always in wonder and his touch – like a balm to her scars.

"You didn't have to stay, you know," Pansy said quietly.

Harry shuffled a little to look at her, "I know," he replied. "But I'll stay as long as you need me to."

Pansy didn't say anything else. There wasn't really much she could say. In the short time they had been together, Harry had developed a wonderful habit of continuously surprising her.

"What's wrong?" He asked a moment later noticing the contemplative look she wore.

"Just thinking," she replied.

"Don't hurt yourself now," he teased and Pansy elbowed him a little. Despite that, she smiled because regardless of all his gentleness, Harry never treated her like she was going to break. She didn't think she could handle if he coddled her.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Everything."

"That's a lot to think about," Harry mused.

"Well, a lot has happened." Pansy reasoned. "I never thought George Weasley would be her match," she said looking to where George and Theo sat.

"It is a bit of a strange match," Harry agreed. "Though, we can't really judge," he reminded her.

Pansy chuckled, "You know, I thought the biggest 'fuck you' i could give my father was using his name, money and legacy to actually do some good and then fate had to go and prove me wrong by matching me with you."

"So that's all I am then?" Harry whispered into her ear, his fingers dancing along her arm, "Just another way to disobey your father?" he asked.

Pansy shut her eyes for a moment, revelling in his touch, "Of course," she whispered back.

"So you're just using me?" he clarified, his fingers tracing teasing circles across her skin, before dipping under her shirt and across her abdomen. He bent his head a little further so his lips barely grazed her heated skin.

"Exactly," she breathed, "Just using you … you know for your name, and title and –" her breath hitched as he kissed the delicate spot on her neck.

"And?" he probed.

"And …." Pansy muttered trying to focus on her words and not his deliriously sinful wondering hands. "Your name…"

"You said that already," he murmured.

"Well, it's a very important name," she tried reasoning.

"And?" Harry asked again, his fingers teasing her delicate flesh. He had taken the time to learn all about Pansy liked. Every little touch meant something because she responded so exquisitely well to him. When she didn't answer him, he paused and she groaned a little. "And?" he repeated.

"And your money," she flustered.

Harry chuckled, "Oh darling, I'm pretty sure you're richer than me." He said. "I'm the gold digger in this relationship," he teased.

Pansy laughed, "So what more could I possibly be using you for?" she asked.

"Hmm…," Harry mumbled appearing thoughtful. "How about the fact that I am a mind-blowingly hot shag?' he teased.

"Oi!" George suddenly called jerking them back to reality, "Do you two need to get a room?" he asked smirking.

"Maybe," Pansy replied and smirked when he grimaced.

"Now there's an image I didn't need," George said grimacing.

Pansy chuckled but before she could comment, Hermione spoke, "Pans, play nice," she said.

Pansy huffed. "Please," Hermione pleaded.

"Fine." She conceded before settling back against Harry, ignoring his amusement.

It was still dark out but after both a sleepy Theo and George grumbled about being hungry, they decided a food run was necessary. George, Theo and Draco left to get something better than the drivel the hospital insisted was coffee.

"So, you and Weasley," Pansy said smirking slightly.

Astoria smiled, "He's … different," she said and then looked straight at Pansy. "Not like anything I could expect. But you should know that better than anyone."

Pansy nodded and smiled gently.

"We were never meant for this," Astoria added.

"Meant for what?" Hermione asked.

"For a happy ever after," Astoria answered.

"But now you have it," Hermione replied.

"Yes, I guess we do," Astoria agreed albeit reluctantly.

"You're saying you believe in the happy ever after now?' Pansy asked raising a brow.

Astoria scoffed, "No, do you?"

"No," Pansy answered.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't get it," she said. "How can you say you don't believe in it now after everything that has happened?"

"That's exactly why we don't believe Hermione," Pansy answered. "We're not delusional to believe that because we've started doing the right thing, everything will magically fall into place for us." Pansy moved closer to the bed, closer to her friends.

"So, you're not happy?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No, we're not saying that," Pansy said. "We are happy, which in itself is saying something because I don't think anyone of us believed we would be here. All I'm saying is that the notion of the 'ever after' doesn't exist. I can't say it does especially after everything we've survived because that would be hypocritical of me. Just because we're happy now doesn't mean it will last. There is no happily ever after. There is only now."

"There will always be something lingering in the background, waiting to strike. The very fact that I am in this bed, is proof enough of that." Astoria said. "We can't believe in the ever after because if we did we would be letting our guard down and I don't think we know how to do that... not yet at least," she said looking at her sister and Pansy.

Hermione nodded, reaching for Astoria's hand. She didn't need them to explain anymore. She understood.

The door swung open then and in came the boys, their arms laden with food. The cups of coffee and sandwiches were passed around and there they sat, eating, talking and laughing as if they always had. Soon enough though, the mood turned rather serious as Theo had tried to apologise to Astoria. She stopped him almost immediately.

"Do shut up Theodore," She said rolling her eyes. "This isn't your fault."

"Astoria, he did this to punish you for what happened in the chamber." Theo reasoned.

"I know," she said simply. "But it isn't your fault. We all know our fathers are monsters and we haven't once blamed each other for it, so let's not start now."

Theo nodded rather reluctantly. "What do we do next?" she asked them. She frowned when they said nothing. "Okay, well what have you done since Theo's been elected Chief and I've been in this bed?" she asked them. "Apart from there werewolf rights," she said when Theo opened his mouth to answer. Silence. Again. Astoria growled. "So. You've done nothing!"

"We were a little busy being concerned over your welfare!" Daphne argued.

"And while you've been all cuddled up by my bedside Merlin knows what our father's been plotting!" Astoria scolded. "You're all fools!" Astoria cried in frustration. "You have to go back now. You've wasted enough time!"

"You almost died Tori!" Daphne choked out. "How could you think we would be anywhere but right here?"

Astoria sighed in resignation. "I know," she said softly a moment later. "But if you continue to sit here and do nothing, then he will have won and everything would have been for nothing."

"She's right," Pansy said looking around. "We didn't come this far for someone like Alcott to undo it. "

"So what is our next move?" Theo asked looking between the girls.

"What's on the agenda for the next council meeting?" Astoria asked.

"We're hoping to revisit the idea of the Dementors at Azkaban," Draco answered, "And with that, the law of the Kiss will hopefully fall away."

"Then there's the retrial of all the so-called spies and traitors," Theo added. "Those will begin within the week."

"What about the already convicted known Death Eaters awaiting sentencing or even the kiss?" Daphne asked.

"They'll be given a life imprisonment," Theo answered. "It's not the same as the kiss but it is more humane," he told them.

"Good, how are the werewolf rights coming along?' Astoria asked.

"Almost there," Theo answered, "We really couldn't have done it without your help."

"I know," Astoria said smirking a little. "And what are we going to do about you?" she asked looking at Draco.

"He's been gaining support," Hermione answered smiling at the memory of Ron and Ginny committing to their crazy plan.

"He even got the Weasely to join his cause," Theo said laughing. Astoria looked at George confused. "No, not that Weasley, his little brother," Theo told her.

"Your brother?" Astoria asked shocked.

George nodded, "Ron's apparently had a change of heart."

"And head," Harry mumbled.

"When did that happen?" Astoria asked.

"Around the time of our wedding," Hermione answered.

"You two got married?" Astoria asked shocked. "But that wasn't supposed to happen for another two weeks!"

They all frowned looking at her rather confused, "What do you mean? Tori, you said you couldn't make it to the wedding."

"When did I say that?" Astoria asked equally confused.

"In your letter, Hermione answered.

"What letter?" Astoria demanded. "I never wrote a letter."

"Yes, you did," Draco said leaning forward. "You wrote us and said that you weren't coming to the wedding because your father was keeping a closer eye on you."

"When did you two get married?" Astoria asked frowning.

"Last Saturday," Hermione answered.

"I've been here a week?" Astoria asked looking around.

"No, you've been here two days," Daphne answered.

"So where was I before this?' Astoria asked.

"I …. I don't know," Daphne answered. "Wait, are you saying you don't remember?"

Astoria went quiet for a moment turning her memories over in her head, "I can't remember anything before he attacked me."

Daphne bit her lip worriedly while Draco paced before the bed.

"Why would he wipe your memory?" Pansy asked.

"Obviously I knew something," Astoria said.

"Maybe it's not about what you knew, but what you found out," Harry offered.

Draco stopped his pacing at looked at Harry. "Something that would only help us further," Draco added.

"But what?" Astoria demanded. "What the hell could I have found out?"

"Does it really matter?" George asked.

"Yes," Daphne answered. "My father doesn't do anything simply because he feels like it. He kept Astoria away from us for almost a week, forging correspondence as her and then wiping her memory. It means he found out. He found out what you did … so why …."

"Why didn't he kill me?" Astoria asked the questioned her sister couldn't seem to form.

"Whatever you found out must have been something incredibly powerful," Theo said. "That, and he's clearly not done. He's planning something, has been for some time now, It's why he kept you away from us. It's also why he kept you alive," he said scowling at the thought of Astoria being used so callously.

A medi-witch came into the room then, she stopped almost immediately seeing the very serious faces of all the occupants. Without saying a word, she handed a sealed envelope to Draco and walked out again.

Draco frowned down at the thick brown parchment in his hand. He turned it over and felt a sourness rise within his mouth as he noticed the seal.

"Who is it from?" Theo asked.

"My father," Draco answered. "And yours," He said looking at Theo. "And yours," he finished looking at Daphne and Astoria.

Theo scowled and clenched his fist. "Sacred 28?" he asked. Draco nodded.

"Do you have to open it?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yes," Draco said swallowed thickly. His hands trembled not with fear but with unbridled anger.

There was a palpable tension in the room as Draco broke the seal and pulled out the letter. His eyes scanned the parchment, his scowl growing increasingly with each passing moment.

"What is it?" Hermione asked when she could stand the silence no more.

"We've been summoned," Draco said slowly.

"Summoned where?" Harry asked.

"By whom?' Hermione asked too.

"Our fathers," Draco said handing the letter to Theo. "We've been summoned before our fathers as they wish to contest the power we hold as heads of our family."

"They can't do that!" Hermione cried aghast.

"They're in prison!" Harry argued, "What power could they possibly hold?"

"Apparently seeing as they didn't legally hand over their title and all its corresponding power to us, any authority we might hold is open for dispute," Theo told them. "They could undo everything we've worked on."

"It would all be for nothing!" Pansy said angrily.

"Not to mention if they do actually succeed they could kill us and actually get away with it this time," Astoria said wryly.

They all looked at her sharply. "They'll regain control of the council. It wouldn't just be unbearable. It will be worse than hell."

"So what do we do?" Daphne asked.

"Something tells me Astoria knew the answer to that," Hermione replied looking at the girl in the bed. "That's why he wiped your memory."

"Well, that's good," Astoria said shocking them.

"Tori, how is that good?" Daphne asked.

"Because it means there is a way to beat them," Astoria said. "We just have to figure out what it is. When are you being summoned?" she asked Theo.

"Tomorrow," Theo answered.

"Well they were smart enough not to give you a lot of time," Astoria grumbled. "We're going to need help on this one," she told them.

"Who exactly are we going to ask?' Draco asked incredulously. "If we tell anyone what we're planning we could be thrown into Azkaban with our fathers for treason! They might even be so kind as to give us the same damn cell!"

"Draco, we're not going to let that happen," Hermione soothed.

Draco sighed, trying to reign in his anger, simply nodding at his wife and friends.

"We need someone to help us. Someone who knows even more about the ancient laws than I," Astoria mused.

"Is that even possible?" Theo asked.

Astoria gave him a little smile, "Believe it or not yes. Even I had to learn from someone," she told him.

"Would this person be willing to help?" Draco asked. "I assume it must be another pureblood?" Astoria nodded. "I don't know, this sounds awfully risky."

"And everything we've done before this hasn't been?' Pansy scoffed.

"What's to say this person decides they liked the old ways and they turn us in? Or worse have our fathers reinstated with their titles and privileges?"

Astoria chuckled, "I highly doubt your mother is going to hand you over to the Aurors Draco."

"You're going to ask my mother for help?' Draco asked shocked.

"Yes, she's rather brilliant with these old laws actually," Astoria told them all.

"I'll meet her at the Manor then," Draco said. "You lot might want to go home and get a change of clothes. We can meet at the estate later."

"And in the meantime, I will get discharged," Astoria said attempting to get out of the bed.

"No!" they all screamed at once.

Astoria froze in shock, "No? What the hell do you mean no?" she demanded.

"Tori, you need to rest," Daphne said gently.

"Do not coddle me, Daphne!" Astoria scolded. "You're going to need my help. Now either you help me get out of this damned bed or I will do it myself."

"Astoria, maybe you should listen to your sister," George suggested but when Astoria shot him a rather menacing glare he held his hands up in surrender.

"I am fine!" Astoria insisted and they all rolled their eyes and groaned.

"I need a galleon for every time one of you says that," Hermione stated.

"From what I understand, you have more than enough galleons these days Mrs Malfoy," Harry teased.

"None of which is going to help up with these damn summons," Hermione grumbled, "And once the council hears about this you can guarantee Draco will lose all the support he's gained thus far.

"Well Narcissa will know how to handle the Sacred 28," Daphne said, "But Hermione's right. It's the council we need to worry about. Winning over the Wizengamot has taken months of hard work and you lot can't afford to lose any supporters especially when we're so close." She added with worry.

"We won't," Theo promised. "We know our fathers better than anyone else. We simply have to outsmart them."

"You make it sound so easy," Pansy scoffed.

"It's not," Theo admitted, "But we've been doing it our entire lives, I should think we have some experience on the matter."

"Theo's right," Draco said, "We're more than capable of outsmarting our fathers."

"So that just leaves the council then," Pansy said biting her lip nervously.

"We don't need a unanimous decision for the vote of Minister of Magic," Theo informed them. "But with how things have been going within the chamber recently, we can't guarantee the council's support just yet."

They descended into silence as they turned over the problem in their minds. Pansy was leaning against the window, her eyes jumping between all her eyes. But it was on Harry they lingered the longest, and the longer she stared, the more an idea began to take route.

"What is it?" Harry asked meeting her stare.

"I might have an idea," Pansy mumbled. "It's actually pretty simple, I can't believe we didn't think about this before."

"Well, what is it?" Draco asked impatiently.

Pansy gave him a less than impressed look before she answered, "Harry," she said.

"What?" they voiced.

"It's rather perfect actually," Pansy explained. "All he needs to do is get the public to believe that Draco - that we are here to help. Sway the opinion of the public and you will convince the council."

Her answer was met with a contemplative silence. "That's genius actually," Draco acquiesced.

"And how exactly am I going to get the people to believe this?" Harry asked them.

"You are the boy who refused to die," Theo stated casually.

"He did die!" Pansy huffed.

"And with that comes lots of power," he went on ignoring Pansy's interruption. "Use some of that power to get the people to rally behind what we're doing."

"You think people are just going to support you just because I said so?" Harry asked scoffing.

"Yes," they all answered.

"You have a great deal of power over the opinions of the witches and wizards in this country, Harry," Pansy said, "I think it's time you used that to their benefit."

Harry looked oddly flustered at this, "I …. I don't …."

"Do you believe we're trying to do the right thing?" Pansy asked him, "Or do you think its' another play at gaining power?"

Harry frowned, "I've never doubted why you were doing this," he told her.

"Then that's all you need to tell people. They need to hear it from you," Pansy said. "We can go out there and sing the pretty songs about bettering society and healing the world and all that shit, but they're never going to believe because some part of them is just not ready to accept that pampered pureblood brats like ourselves had turned spy and became traitors in the eyes of their father for no ulterior motive other than we don't actually want to be monsters."

"And if I tell them you think they will be?" Harry asked.

"It can't hurt to try," Astoria told him.

Harry nodded slowly, coming to admit with each passing moment that Pansy was right.

"How would we do this?" Harry asked. "Do I just walk into the MInistry and what jump into the fountain and start singing your praise?" He asked.

"Not quite." Pansy said, "Is his seat still open?" she asked turning to look at Astoria.

"From what I understand, yes," she answered.

So as it turns out, Harry, you have a seat on the Wizengamot," Pansy told him.

"But how?" He asked.

"Your great-grandfather Henry Potter was on the council. His seat was never filled and seeing as you're the last living Potter descendent, it's automatically yours if you want it."

"But what about the time frame for filling the seats and all that shit?" he asked.

"That only applies to senior members of the council. After a rather nasty dispute with the then Chief Warlock and his advisor, your great-grandfather was removed from his senior position of the council. It's why your family were excluded from the Sacred 28." Astoria explained.

"What does that mean for us then?" Harry asked. "Do I sit in meetings?"

"Yes, you can. You can do pretty much everything but vote within the chamber." Astoria replied.

"But anything discussed within the chamber walls is confidential, and we need you to convince the public not just the council members," Theo said. "No point kicking up a fuss if no one's going to see it."

"What we need is positive media coverage," Astoria said. "The public believe what the read more than what they hear. We need the Daily Prophet on our side."

"We can't trust them," Hermione warned. "They'll sander you all the first chance they get."

"It won't be anything new. They've been doing that all our lives," Theo said with a shrug.

"Yes but this time anything they say won't just affect you, it will affect the outcome of what we're trying to do here," Hermione reminded him.

"We don't really have a choice here, Mya," Draco said. "I know you don't like the Prophet, none of us does. But this is what needs to be done."

"Do we know anyone within the Prophet we can trust?" Pansy asked.

"No," they answered.

"Actually, I might know someone," George answered surprising them. "Just recently joined the Prophet."

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Parvati," He answered.

"Parvati Patil?" she questioned.

"Yeah, look I know you're not overly fond of the Patil twins," Geroge said, "But I think it might be a better option than Skeeter."

Hermione bit her lip, "To be absolutely honest, it's not that I don't like Parvati, I hardly know her."

"You spent six years sharing a dorm with her Hermione," Geroge said confused.

"I spent six years trying to escape the endless gossip that seemed to always arise from her and Lavender Brown," Hermione corrected. "We never really got the chance to know each other."

"But would you trust her with this?" Astoria asked.

"it's not up to me though is it?" Hermione asked. "It's whether Harry is willing to trust her enough."

They all looked at Harry as he contemplated this, "Much like you Hermione, I don't know Parvati, but I'm going to take a guess and say she's probably better than Skeeter."

"Okay, so we get Patil to interview Harry," Astoria said, "And you'll use that to persuade the people in Draco's favour," she said looking at Harry.

"Not just me. Us," Harry amended looking at Pansy.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Pansy said hesitantly. "The whole point is for you to use your influence to get people to believe in what we're doing. Me being there might just counter that."

"No, it won't. Rather than me simply telling the people they need to believe in what we're doing, why don't we show them?" He asked her. "Yes, they might believe me if I go out there and say the right things, but they'll believe you if they actually see it for themselves."

"Potter's got a point," Astoria said looking at her friend.

Pansy groaned, "You realise everyone is going to lose their shit when they find out we've been matched?"

Harry chuckled, "No more than when they found out about Draco and Hermione."

"So that just leaves us with this," Theo said pointing to the parchment on Astoria's bed. The summons. "Can't hide from this any longer. We knew it was bound to come to this eventually."

"I had hoped that we would be given a little more time," Daphne said.

"We don't need any more time Daph," Astoria said. "We end this now."

"Time to face the Monsters that made us," Draco said a scowl marring his features. Despite that, he sounded oddly determined.

"And put them to rest," Pansy said sounding equally determined.

"You lot sound like you're going off to war … again," George said frowning.

"We are," Theo told him. "This one was hidden under years of archaic pureblood customs, misplaced trust and bullshit notions of family, duty and honour. We've been preparing to fight this war the day we sold out our fathers."

"And we have no intention of losing," Astoria said with absolute determination.

"Aren't you tired of fighting?" George asked them.

"Of course we are," Theo said. "We've been fighting all our lives. It seems it's all we've ever done. Every step we've taken has been a meticulously calculated move. We'd love nothing better than to go on with our lives ignoring it all."

"Then why didn't you? No one would have been any the wiser if you three hadn't kicked up such a fuss at the Ministry," Geroge reasoned. "People would have gone on with their lives."

"As you can see we're rather blessed to be surrounded with such headstrong women," Theo said glancing around the room to all the girls, "and if not for their persistence, maybe we would have ignored it and gone on pretending but," he said with a sigh, "pretending like everything is fine is not going to do anyone any favours."

"So rather than choosing to ignore it, we've decided to change the game," Pansy said.

Draco smiled at Astoria as he said, "Reset the board if you will."

Astoria said, "As much as I love you all for keeping vigil beside my bed, we have another war to fight and we can't afford to waste any more time."

"You're not going to try and get us to agree that you leaving the hospital is a good idea are you?" Daphne asked frowning at her sister.

"I can't bloody well help from this stupid bed now can I?" Astoria shot back.

"You can do plenty from there," Daphne insisted.

"I'm sure my mother will insist you stay put," Draco told her. "She won't be very impressed that you almost killed yourself trying to help us and she's going to be less than thrilled when she finds out we let you."

Astoria opened her mouth no doubt to argue but George interrupted her gently, "Pick your battles," he said, "Isn't that what you told me? Is it so bad that they care for you enough to want you to stay put in this bed one more day?"

Astoria sighed, she hated it when he used her advice against her. Finally, she turned to Draco and said, "You didn't let me do anything," Astoria scoffed, "This was my choice. But if it appeases you all I will stay another night in this pathetic excuse of a bed." She looked around at her friends … her family and felt an odd sort of warmth she had never quite felt before. It felt strange to think she might have a family now. A good and proper one who loved her respected her and mostly needed her to be safe simply because they cared.

She looked at them all before smirking a little, "Well what the bloody hell are you lot waiting for?" she demanded. "We haven't got much time! Get a bloody move on it!"

Theo chuckled and soon enough they were organising between themselves what needed to be done next. Astoria settled back against the pillows and try as hard as she might, she couldn't chase away her sleep. As her eyes drooped, she felt another hand gently take hers. Through half-lidded eyes she could barely make out the sight of George sitting beside her bed, rubbing soothing circles on her hand, pulling her further towards sleep. The room had quietened she noticed and guessed that many had left to prepare for the summons.

"Get some rest Ria," he whispered to her, "We'll all be here when you wake again," he promised. And they would.

* * *

AN: Hi all!

I am so very sorry that I have not updated this story. Things on my side have been really hectic and will most likely be so for a while. No worries because I will be completing this story soon.

Thank you to all those who have favorited, followed and reviewed this story! Please do review and let me know what you think of this chapter!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	11. Monsters

**Monsters**

 _We make our own monsters, then fear them for what they show us about ourselves_

 _(Mike Carey)_

* * *

"I have to admit, I did not think you would agree," Lucius Malfoy said smirking down at his son.

Draco scowled, "Do not fool yourself into thinking me being here is a choice I made. You know very well we could not ignore the summons."

"That's why you sent it, didn't you?" Theo asked turning to look at his own father, "We could very easily burn a letter, but a summons from the Sacred 28, hell even I have to admit that was rather smart on your part."

Theodore Nott Senior smirked at his son from across the table, "You seem to forget who I am, son."

"I haven't forgotten," Theo told him, "Now why don't you tell us why the fuck we're here?" he demanded.

"Langauge Theodore!" his father scolded, "Just because you're hanging around filth does not mean you should forget everything I've taught you!"

Daphne who had seated herself between the two boys all but scowled, recognising the feeble attempt Nott Senior had made to get a rise from his son. They were better than childish name calling now.

"Why are we here?" Daphne asked looking at her father.

Alcott merely smirked at her and she felt her anger rise, remembering her sister still in the hospital bed.

"Ah, my dear soon to be daughter- in – law," Nott Senior said looking at her. "Well, at least Theodore had enough sense to find a decent pureblood."

"You could learn something from him," Lucius chastised Draco.

Draco clenched his fists under the table, "Enough games. You've been given an hour's pass from Azkaban, I suggest you use your time wisely because you won't be seeing the light of day ever again, after this."

Lucius frowned, "You always failed to see the big picture; always a disappointment."

"If I have disappointed you, then I must finally be doing something right," Draco told him.

Lucius glared at his son and shifted slightly in his chair, his restraints knocking against the cold steel of the table.

"You've been causing quite the ruckus as the Ministry," Nott Senior said looking between the four children. "When Alcott told us that you had joined the council, we were rather surprised."

"Pleasantly surprised," Lucius said with a smile. They looked at him with confusion and he smirked almost triumphantly before carrying on, " Naturally we thought it was some ploy, to gain the trust of the public before using that power to set things right."

Draco would have laughed had the situation not been so serious.

"But when news of what you had been doing within the chamber reached us, we were quite disturbed." Lucius continued.

"We had thought to give you more time," Nott Senior said.

"Time for what?" Theo asked.

"To remember everything we had taught you," Nott Senior told him. "To remember who you are loyal too," he pressed.

"We would have accepted your betrayal on us the first time, had put it down to nothing more as childish mistakes," Lucius said patronisingly, "We would have forgiven your foolishness and ill-fitted illusions of grandeur had you not taken so long to have these bloody chains removed," Lucius sneered down at the heavy chains on his hands, "But here we are, almost a year after you've entered the most powerful council in the wizarding government, and your fathers are still sit in chains!"

"My son, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot! And here I sit!" Nott Senior all but roared. "Are you not ashamed of yourselves?"

"No," Draco simply said.

"Not even a little bit," Theo agreed.

"We have nothing to be ashamed of," Daphne said looking right at her father.

"You shame us all!" Lucius cried. "Centuries of good breeding, upholding family traditions and ensuring the legacy continues and it all goes to waste on you ungrateful bastards!"

Draco leaned forward, "Well I wouldn't say it all goes to waste," he said smirking a little, "I mean, it's only thanks to the family name and centuries of wealth that we were even allowed to get this far."

Lucius didn't seem bothered by that, "Well this will be the last of it."

"Theodore, you will have that precious council of your realise us of these chains and have all charges cleared," Nott Senior ordered.

Theo looked at his father before he burst out laughing. "Why the fuck would I do something so stupid?' he questioned, "I have you exactly where I've always wanted you."

"We do not take orders from you any more," Draco told them.

Lucius scoffed, "You're so quick to think you've figured everything out, that you have won. But you haven't. Once again, son, you have underestimated me."

"No, I haven't," Draco assured him. "I know exactly the kind of man you are. The monster you are, after all, you tried very hard to make me in your image."

"Clearly I failed," Lucius spat.

"Yes, you failed," Draco said with a smile. "You failed then and you've failed now."

Their fathers looked at them, trying to judge the people they'd become. Perhaps hoping in some way they could still be twisted to their advantage.

"You see," Theo started, "We're no longer yours. You don't get to command and we certainly won't be following."

"Enough of this nonsense!" Nott Senior cried vehemently. "You will do as you're told!"

"No, we won't," Theo argued, "We're not yours to command or to torment anymore."

"You will always be ours to torment," Lucius sneered darkly. "You carry our name, waste our wealth, disgrace our power and you want to sit here and tell us we have no control over it! Well, I shall not stand for it!"

"You forget there are laws, magic more powerful than you or I," Nott Senior told them. "You have failed us and now its time to make things right."

"That is exactly what we've been trying to do," Theo said shrugging.

"Is that what you've been doing?" Nott Senior mocked, "You've always been a disappointment, Theodore. You sit with all the power and you waste it away on lawmaking for mongrels, mudbloods and traitors! Though I suppose you are not entirely to blame for it," he said looking at Lucius and Alcott, "Your mother ruined you. She was weak and she made you weak just like her."

Theo leaned across the table scowling, "My mother was strong and brave. She fought for me, she loved me and that is why you killed her," he said menacingly.

Nott Senior smirked, "You're still on that?" he all but mocked but then he looked at his son, considering a thought for a moment, "Is that why I'm still here?" he asked, "Because I killed your mother? Is this revenge, son?"

"Nothing I ever do will be enough for what you did to my mother," Theo told him.

"Then why am I still here?" Nott Senior demanded. "Your mother's death was a long time ago. If this is not revenge, then what is it?"

"Justice," Theo answered.

"For what?" Nott Senior asked, "I haven't done anything wrong."

Theo chuckled humourlessly, "You helped start a war, killed hundreds of innocents, condemned twice as many more to die at the hands of your beloved psychopathic hypocritical leader and you actually have the audacity to claim you're innocent?"

"Of course we're innocent!" Nott Senior yelled.

"We were following in the traditions of our fathers! Ensuring the legacy continues. We had a responsibility to our name and we upheld it," Lucius insisted.

"No, you destroyed it!" Draco argued. "You destroyed us!"

"Spare me your tragedies, Draco," Lucius mocked. "We tried to make you better! But I guess we were fated to have children that disappoint us."

"Just as we were fated to have fathers who were nothing but monsters," Draco countered.

"Oh yes, it's very easy to make us the villains in your pretty little story. After all, people do love a good story," Alcott ridiculed. "As you've proven with the council.'

"It's not a story," Daphne bit out, "It's the truth."

"You stay out of this!" Alcott threatened. "You and your sister have done enough damage!"

"And you saw fit to punish her, didn't you?" Daphne spat.

"Punish her?" Alcott questioned with a laugh, "Oh I haven't punished her, yet. That was merely a warning. The rest is still to come."

"No," Daphne insisted, "You will never hurt her again."

"And by what power do you think you can stop me?" Alcott demanded of her.

"The same power that had you kicked off the council," Daphne told him.

"You think you have true power?" Alcott sneered at her, "It's nothing but an illusion! We are still in control here!"

"And yet you still sit in chains," Daphne noted dryly.

"A complication," Alcott admitted.

"We will have it undone soon enough," Lucius promised.

"How?" Draco questioned.

"Alcott was right, you have no true power here," Lucius berated, "Everything you think you're in control of is just a mere illusion. We have let you believe it thus far, having hoped that you might do some good in the name of duty and family, but that was clearly a waste of time. You don't have what it takes to do what needs to be done. You're weak, the lot of you."

"Just because we refuse to be the monsters you are, does not make us weak," Theo countered. "We chose to be better."

Nott Senior laughed, "You've deluded yourself into thinking this is better! No, my son, it's far from it. But we will make it right."

"See, despite all the power you think you have right now, we have much more." Alcott told them, "After all it's only because of us that you have any of this, to begin with."

"It was Sacred 28 that brought you here today, and it will be Sacred 28 that tears it away from you," Lucius said.

"You claimed your seats of power on a technicality," Alcott said, "Yes, you had every right to the seats on the council, but that was only for a period of time. Seats acquired through inheritance where the previous owner is still alive can be disputed after a time."

"As you can see, we're very much alive," Lucius said gesturing to himself and the other two.

"That truly is our misfortune," Theo commented, "You couldn't have done the decent thing and just rolled over and died in the war, could you?"

Nott Senior's eyes flashed dangerously, "I've warned you before about how you talk to us boy!" he spat.

Theo scoffed, "I am not your boy. I may share your blood and carry your name but I was never yours."

Nott Senior scowled but didn't say anything as Draco leaned further onto the table, "Let's stop the games and get down to why we're actually here. You see while you believe you're won... you actually haven't."

"Far from it actually, Theo added looking gleefully smug. "You and your fucking pride have just cost you everything."

"What in the devil are you talking about boy?" Lucius demanded.

"You were right of course," Draco answered, "Seats can be acquired through inheritance where the previous occupant is still alive can be disputed after a time. But those claims can also be rejected if the previous occupants are shown to be unworthy of such power."

"The only one unworthy here is you," Lucius spat.

"Of course you would think that," Draco said not bothered by his father's words. Once upon a time, they might have mattered but not anymore. He knew his worth now. Had learned from his friends ... no his family and especially his wife exactly what his worth was. He was not bothered by the venom his father spat.

"You plan to prove us unworthy then?" Nott Senior asked mockingly, "You forget I practically own half the damned council! They won't dare oppose me! You only sit in that chair because I have allowed it! But I see now that was a mistake. You have proved unworthy at every opportunity Theodore," he said disgustedly.

"Good," Theo said firmly. "I would never want to be anything close to whatever twisted ideology you have of being worthy. "And yes, we are going to prove you unworthy. We won't have to try very hard I'm sure."

"It won't do you any good," Nott Senior warned. "You've made a mistake in thinking you can actually win against us."

"No, your mistake is underestimating us," Daphne said smirking.

"Would you like to tell them or should I?" Draco asked his friends.

"I think Daphne should tell them," Theo said with a smirk.

Daphne leaned forward bracing herself on the table. "You were absolutely right father, our claim to our seats of power is a technicality but you see you've made one very big mistake ."

"And what would that be?" Alcott spat.

"You hurt my little sister... again. And this time I won't let you get away with it." Daphne promised. "You called us here because you're afraid you'll slip away into the shadows, forgotten... and you're quite right. That is exactly what's going to happen. But first, we're going to give you the show you want. we're going to air out every dirty thing you've done. We're going to prove to the world that you're completely unworthy of the title, privilege and money that comes with being Sacred 28."

"You can't prove a fucking thing," Alcott scoffed. "I made sure of that."

"Is that why you wiped Tori's memory?' Daphne asked. "Because she knew you were planning to stop us but she also knew how to stop you."

"Stupid girl never learns!" Alcott said. "Every bit as foolish and naive as you are!"

"Oh no, she's much smarter than me," Daphne said with a smile that had all their fathers feeling a little unnerved. What gave her the confidence right then when they were about to pull apart everything their ungrateful children had worked on building? Alcott smiled as her supposed stupidity.

"I see you haven't learned either," he commented. "You can delude yourself all you want, we know there's no winning against us. You have a lifetime of experience on this matter and you're still so foolish to try."

"But we didn't try, we actually succeeded." Daphne corrected. "You thought you were so clever in trying to cover up your dirty little secrets but now that will be the beginning of your end."

"Such dramatics," Alcott commented momentarily unfazed.

Daphne smirked, "The council has every right to listen to your claims but that won't matter. When we prove to the council that you're not worthy of any title they'll throw you into the darkest cells Azkaban has."

"You have nothing," Lucius sneered.

"We have everything," Draco threatened, "We know everything."

Lucius looked at his son and saw there was no fear in his eyes. There was only confidence and pride which he had not given to him. He didn't know what to do so he did the only thing that felt natural, he lashed out choosing to believe his son was trying to play him for a fool.

"Lies!" Lucius spat, "You know nothing! And you will regret coming in here with this insolence! You are not our children! You are no son of mine!" Lucius yelled.

"You're right," Draco said, "We are not yours. You almost had us, keeping us in your shadows, but you didn't count on one very important thing."

"And what might that be?" Lucius sneered.

"Your wife," Draco smirked. "She is much smarter than you ever gave her credit for. Your biggest mistake was believing she was ever devoted to you."

Lucius growled, "Narcissa was always a fool, especially where you were concerned. Coddling the lot of you and trying to undo everything we were trying to teach you."

"Oh she didn't try to undo anything, she did undo it," Draco corrected.

Lucius was smart enough to know when he was back into a corner. There was indescribable confidence in his son, it had him slightly worried, not that he would ever admit to that.

"Just what the hell are you playing at here boy?" Lucius asked looking at Draco.

Draco smirked, "You were right, the seat of power does not belong to me... but it doesn't belong to you either." Lucius glowered at his son but Draco didn't give him the opportunity. "The seat falls to the next available member of the family, which would be your wife."

"She cannot! she is a woman!" Lucius roared.

"My dear father, such archaic thoughts will do you no good no," Draco said chided as if he were talking to a small child, "You will find that many of the seats on the council are taken up by women. Our dear Pansy fills in the seat of her dead father."

"That girl is a complete disgrace to everything we stand for!" Alcott yelled. "Shacking up with the god damned saviour!"

Draco paid Alcott's outburst no attention as he continued, "Things are changing. You see, your wife holds the seat of power for the House of Malfoy ... and Black."

Lucius paled as he listened, "Two major houses with two major contributing magical lines. You are currently in no position to hold such titles," he said motioning to the chains around his hands. "You can make as many appeals to the council as you would like but I can assure you, Lucius, nobody is going to give you even an inch of respect, let alone authority or power."

"And what do you possess that makes you so confident in that?" Lucius dared to ask.

'You forget that she was there for everything. Every little evil thing you have done, she stood in your shadow watching, quietly. But I will not stay quiet anymore. I am going to make sure you spend the rest of your days far away from us," Draco vowed.

"Insolent child! You forget your place!" Lucius bellowed tugging at the chains around his hands.

"It's right here! Beside my friends!" Draco told him meeting his glare every inch.

"You don' know what you're doing! ," Lucius threatened, "You and your good for nothing mother!"

"Your threats will do you no good anymore Lucius," Draco told him.

"You underestimate what I can do from this cell, even with these chains," he said rattling said chains.

"And you have underestimated your wife at every turn. That was your biggest mistake." Draco said. "As the legitimate holder of both the seats of the House of Malfoy

and Black, it is well within her rights to chose an appropriate heir to these seats of power."

"Draco!," Lucius growled in warning.

He smirked at his father, "You see your wife has decided that the only person who is capable of upholding the duties of these titles is... well me" he said explained.

"It won't matter," Lucius seethed. "It changes nothing."

"It changes everything," Draco corrected, "No need to look so scared Lucius," He taunted, "This has been a long time coming."

"You see not only will she be transferring all titles to me, but she's brought some troubling issues to the Wizengamot and they've been ever so eager to listen," he taunted.

"You would destroy us all over some pettiness you feel towards Lucius! Because we .. didn't coddle you like the damned spoilt brats you are! " Nott Senior objected, "Thousands of years of traditions and good breeding all gone!"

"Yes! Thousands of years of that blasted breeding and ancient traditions that have no place in our future! We couldn't do anything when you killed Delihah. But we can do something now," Daphne told them. She felt Theo stiffen beside at the mention of his mother and she reached under the table for his hand, grasping it tightly in hers.

"You've always been a disappointment, the whole damn lot of you!" Nott Senior roared, "it sickens me to think this is what has become of my legacy!"

"To hell with you and your fucking legacy!" Theo yelled.

"You would destroy everything I have built! Everything generations of Notts have built because your whore of a mother was too weak to do as she was told?" Nott spat at his son. Theo jerked forward but Daphne quickly grabbed hold of his elbow.

"You are nothing without us!" Lucius accused, "Everything that you are is because of us! All these rights and money and power that you're throwing around, that is only because of us! Because we have allowed it, because we have allowed you to live," Lucius thundered. His chains shook with rage and he pointed his finger accusingly at the three seated across from him.

"I believed that to be true once upon a time too," Draco said narrowing his eyes at his father, "I believed that all we were nothing but the hollow little monsters you tried to carve us into, but I was wrong."

"Have some sort of epiphany did you?" Alcott taunted, "Did your little mudblood wife help with that?"

Draco clenched his fist once more but didn't rise to the bait. "I almost died fighting a war you helped start; nearly lost the love of my life and my friends too. But that woman that you speak of with such hate, my wife, my too -good -for- me, beautiful, intelligent wife, she never up. Not on me, not on my love and not what she thought I was capable of. And if she could have such faith in us as tainted and flawed as we are then maybe we were worth saving," Draco said with a smile. "I don't expect you to understand."

"How could you?' Daphne questioned rhetorically, "when you don't feel any love for us, your own flesh and blood!"

"You are no children of ours!" Nott Senior bellowed, "I should have done away with you when I killed your mother! Better late than never I guess! You and your pathetic little darling won't last that much I promise you!" Nott Senior roared.

"Theo no!" Daphne cried but she wasn't fast enough to stop Theo this time as he reached across the table grabbing his father by the collar of his shirt, "I loved my mother, with all my heart. She was the only good thing in my life and she deserved better than you. I couldn't save her but I will be damned if I let you even think about touching Daphne. You will not take her away from me." he said menacingly.

"Theo," Daphne said gently laying her hand on his. Theo shook with unbridled rage and Daphne tried reaching for him again, "Theo, no one will ever take me away from you,' she whispered to him.

He looked up to meet her eyes and when he saw the pleading look he let his father go, hearing as he landed on the table with a hard _thunk_! The rattling of his chains echoing in the silence that followed.

Daphne reached into the deep pockets of her robes and pulled out an envelope. She threw it across the table watching as it landed in front of her father.

"What is this?" Alcott asked with distaste.

"Summons," she replied.

"What?" he spat.

"You've all been summoned to answer for the war-related crimes you committed, in front of the Wizengamot," she told them smirking.

"Our trial is not for another month," Lucius reminded her snidely. "It is not something we are unaware of, and it is only a formality. These charges won't stand."

"They disappeared before and they will again this time," Nott Senior said unbothered.

"Oh this trial is not for this war, it's for the war crimes you committed in the name of your Dark Lord the first time," she explained. "These are special circumstances and given the history powerful men such as yourself have had in resurrecting dark wizards, the council saw fit to look more closely at your involvement during the first war... and after too."

"There is no proof we did anything. I made sure of that," Alcott told her smugly.

"No daddy dearest, you tried too but you failed," Daphne patronised, "You three seem to forget that we're not alone in this. You see before she was Lady Malfoy, she was Narcissa Black," Daphne said looking to Lucius with a smirk, "and she is far more powerful and capable than you ever cared to know. She was able to undo the little memory trick you pulled with Astoria."

"You... you undid the spell?" Alcott asked disbelievingly.

"We did," Daphne affirmed looking at the man in complete disgust. "And then she told me all about the little vials of evidence you kept in the secret shelf of your library. The council was most interested in viewing those. They found it most... incriminating," she told them.

There was an awful sinking feeling Lucius had that perhaps he had perhaps underestimated he children. The notion that they had actually lost was not something either of the patriarchs wanted to accept. They could not have lost to _their_ children! Their ungrateful - spoilt - good-for-nothing-children! Their children who were supposed to carry on their proud legacies not burn it down.

"You!" Lucius cried accusingly.

"Oh no," Daphne snapped, "You only have yourself to blame for this. You did this to us! This is all on you."

"I did nothing but my duty!" Lucius defended. "You know nothing of what it means to uphold the values of our families! You're to busy burning everything down!"

"Don't you dare speak of duty when I have this thing forever imprinted on my hand!" Draco yelled shoving his sleeve up so his face could see the dark mark bolding tattoed on his pale skin. "You are nothing but a pathetic coward who spent years hiding behind his money, his precious dark lord and his name. Well, that ends today!"

"Draco!" Lucius cried hoping to reign in his son again. He could not lose control of his son! It was all he had now.

"When we're done you will have nothing," Theo promised, "Your dark lord is dead, you have no money, no power and soon enough you won't be worthy of the name. We're making our own legacies, one that you will never be worthy of. But one in which my mother would be proud of, one in which my soon to be wife will be proud to share with me. One that I will be proud and honoured to share with my children. It will be new and not tainted in blood and your cruelty. Your reign ends today."

Draco smiled, "We'll see you at the trial then," he said standing. Theo and Daphne followed suit, turning to face the fathers for one last time.

"I just want you to know that I have enjoyed every moment of watching everything you treasure burn to the fucking ground. It's not nearly enough for what you did to my mother but I know now that she would be proud." He looked at Daphne as she smiled at him, "I will be everything you were not. A good husband and a good father. At least you taught me what it means to be a completely uselessly father and husband. But my mother, through all her ... coddling was it you called? - through all of that at least she made sure I would turn out to be somewhat of a decent man. Decent enough to find a witch too good for me who loves me anyway," he said as Daphne reached for his hand. "As much I hate you for taking my mother from me, I'm grateful she's gone, so far from your torment that she'll never have to suffer again."

"And now neither will we," Daphne said looking down at her father.

"You think you can escape us?" Alcott sneered.

"I know you probably don't care," Theo said looking at Alcott, " But I promise to take very good care of Daphne and I will always watch over Astoria."

"They're your problem now Nott," Alcott spat. "Keep them for all I care! Useless girls!"

Daphne scowled, "I want you to remember something father," she said holding tightly to Theo's hand, "when you're sitting alone in your cell, I want you to know that your daughters are happy and loved and there will never be an opportunity for us to miss you. Theo is all I will ever need and is already ten times the man you ever were. I wish you could see your sons for the amazing men that they are," she sighed bitterly looking between Nott Senior and Lucius, "But that will be your greatest mistake and I want you to regret that every day from today till the end of your miserable lives. You - all of you," Daphne said gesturing to all three chained men, "will slip away into the shadows, relics of a war lost, long forgotten and you will never missed."

"You will be nothing more than a failed shadow of us!" Lucius raged. "Soon enough everyone will see that too!"

"No," Draco said, "You might have made us in your image but we stopped belonging to you the day we sold you out. And I would sell you out again ... in a heartbeat," Draco said. He leaned down close to his father, "enjoy the rest of your miserable existence father. I hope you live a long and lonely life. I want you to sit in your dark cell and hear of the wonderful amazing things your son is doing. When you hear of all your traditions we're burning down; when you hear of your legacy that I'm going to rip apart, perhaps one day you'll even hear stories that your only son has become Minister or maybe when you hear of all the half-blood grandchildren I am going to give you, I want you to know that it all happened in spite of you. We survived _in spite_ of you." He said with finality looking down at the three men.

Draco stood rebuttoning his suit blazer as his father and the other two men fumed over his words.

"You can't!" Lucius roared shaking his chains furiously. "I won't be here long! You have not won!"

"Of course I have," Draco said smiling, "And you're right, you won't be here for long. You're going to be here forever."

"Draco!" Lucius yelled his chains banging against the table.

"This is the end of your legacy father. Take a good look," Theo said smiling, "This is it. This is the end of everything you built. How fitting that it should end in a pathetically dark room with three pathetic bastards grovelling before their children."

"Theodore!" His father roared.

"Have a nice existence you miserable bastards," Theo said smiling as he led Daphne out of the room. Draco followed her, allowing the door to slam shut behind him sealing the screams from their fathers forever.

* * *

AN: Hi all!

The most sincerest of apologies for not updating sooner! It's been kind of hectic, I quit my job and had to pack up and move back to my own country all in the space of a few weeks! I'm terribly sorry! Anyways I have promised to finish this and I will! There are only a few more chapters left. This chapter was a little difficult to write after all these are the very monsters that inspired this story...

Thank you to all the amazing readers who have followed, favourited and reviewed this story! Please do review and tell me what you think so far. Your reviews keep me inspired and motivated.

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	12. Right Words

**Right Words**

 _Life was always a matter of waiting for the right moment to act_

 _(Paulo Coelho)_

* * *

"Say something," Harry prompted the witch sitting before him.

"I ... wha - ...I" she stammered.

"Use your words, Patil," Pansy advised quirking a brow at the rattled witch before her.

Parvati huffed a little, "I don't really know what to say," she finally replied, "It all sounds completely ..."

"Insane?" Pansy offered.

"Yes!" Parvati exclaimed, "I don't even know where to start!"

"It is a lot to take in," Harry admitted.

Parvati looked at him rather sceptically, "You've just admitted to trying to take down the government - "

"Reorganise!" Pansy corrected.

"Nuance," Parvati said before continuing, "You're planning on making the Slytherin Prince himself who is actually a confirmed Death Eater into the Minister of Magic not to mention you've somehow gained complete control over the Wizengamot!"

"You're making it sound a lot worse than it actually is," Pansy said scowling,

"No, I don't think I am," Parvati shot back.

"Look, just give us a chance to explain please?" Harry asked.

Parvati looked at them with complete uncertainty. No doubt that it was a dangerous idea they were playing around with but she couldn't help but be just a little tempted to see exactly what they had planned and moreover if they could actually pull it off.

"Fine," she grumbled, "I'm listening."

Pansy smirked, "Firstly Draco is an ex-Death Eater who turned spy and without his help, you'd still be fighting a losing war," she clarified sending Parvati a hard glare. "Secondly, we didn't plan to take down the government, we're merely reorganising it." At this Parvati snorted her disbelief but Pansy chose to ignore her, "And thirdly, we don't have complete control over the Wizengamot. If we did we wouldn't need you," she said with a faux smile.

"But you have some control?" Parvati pressed.

Pansy gave her a tight smile not quite wanting to divulge such information, "We have the support of the council at the moment yes," she answered trying to sound diplomatic.

Parvati raised a brow and Pansy knew she wasn't buying her bullshit, "Fine, we have some control but not enough that it would sway the council in our favour should something unexpected arise in the near possible future."

"Like what exactly?" Parvati asked now very interested.

"That's a topic for another meeting," Harry jumped in. "Right now we want to discuss how you can help us."

If she was disappointed with his answer, she didn't show it, "I don't get why you need my help," Parvati replied. "You're the saviour," she said, "Surely the council will listen to anything you have to say."

"Apparently my saviour status is not widely recognised within the chamber," Harry told her.

"But ... you're Harry Potter, "Parvati supplied rather uselessly, "You almost died trying to save our world."

"He did die!" Pansy objected, glaring at Parvati.

"Right... you did die! So surely that must count for something," Parvati said.

"It does but it's not the council we need your help with," Harry said.

Parvati looked at the couple seated before her, the war hero and saviour all comfortable and cosy next to the daughter of one of the Dark Lord's most loyal supporters. It dawned on her then.

"It's the public you need to win over," Parvati finally said.

"Bravo!" Pansy said with a little smirk. Pansy could see Parvati had a thousand and one questions and didn't really know which one to ask so she decided to put the other witch out of her misery. "The wizarding world almost lost their minds when they found out that their precious golden girl was matched with an ex-Death Eater and the son of one of the Dark Lord's most loyal supporters. We've had a lot of ... difficulties within the chamber since then. The council to date has been made of predominantly ancient pureblood families." she explained, "Some regrettably still hold to the old values, but we've managed to ... persuade them to see things from our perspective."

"Really? Just like that?" Parvati asked sceptically.

"Of course not," Pansy scoffed, "It took a lot of ..."

"Bribery," Harry supplied with some amusement.

"Slytherin-ness," Pansy corrected, "But now that Theo is Chief Warlock, we seem to have steady support within the chamber."

"Not to mention you've been kicking the morally corrupt, greedy and bigoted out every other week," Harry added casually.

"Oh yes and that helped too," Pansy said as if only now remembering the drama that had been unfolding recently within the chambers.

"I still don't get why you need me," Parvati said.

"We need the public on our side," Pansy replied, "When we announce that Draco is going to run for Minister of Magic, we want there to be no doubt that he is the only worthy candidate for the job. We were hoping to have the support of the Prophet. Given your new employment at that deplorable paper, we realised we needed someone we can trust who wouldn't corrupt the truth for their own selfish means."

"And you think you can trust me?" Parvati questioned.

"No," Pansy answered honestly, "But you're possibly our only option right now."

"What exactly do you expect me to do?" Parvati asked them.

"We need you to help us convince the public that trusting these pureblooded -rich - prats - turned - spies with the fate of our country is the right and most logical thing to do," Harry said.

Parvati snorted in disbelief, "How the hell do you expect me to sell something like that? No one is going to believe that. I hardly believe that."

"Of course they are because it is true," Pansy snapped.

"Parvati we need you to use the right words to help us convince the public of the truth. I know it sounds like a bloody crazy idea; Draco Malfoy as Minister of Magic, but I have no doubt it will work. But we know that people are less likely to believe that any of them have changed. This is why we need your help."

"I won't lie to the public Harry," Parvati warned.

"No one is asking you to lie," Harry assured her, "Nothing we've told you is a lie. It's all true and if you plan to stick around you'll see it for yourself too. We need the public to believe what we already know. "

"And what would that be?" Parvati questioned.

"That Draco is a changed man," Pansy answered without wavering, "He is perfect for this job. He has spent his entire life in the shadow of Lucius Malfoy, learning every trick and trade on how to get his way."

"And how is that going to benefit the people?" Parvati questioned with a frown.

"Because he's going to use that to help the people," Harry told her.

"You really believe that Harry?" Parvati questioned.

"I do," Harry said without any doubt. "I wouldn't have asked you to come here today if I didn't believe in what they are trying to do."

"You must have heard about the changes we've been making within the council, Patil," Pansy pointed out.

"I did," Parvati said albeit a little reluctantly.

"Then this should really come as no surprise," Pansy said, "What exactly did you think was going to happen? That we'd just get tired and fall away?"

"Honestly, yes," Parvati answered, "Look for the longest time you've been the ..." she paused unsure how to phrase it.

"The monsters your parents promised we were," Pansy filled in and she was rather surprised to see Parvati looking a little guilty. "And we were," she said shocking Parvati with her blunt honesty. "I won't deny it. Hell none of us will deny we were terrible awful children. But we were made in the image of our fathers, and our fathers were absolute monsters. They tried very hard to make us just like them."

"But you're not," Harry said looking at Pansy. She gave him a smile, a true smile and that really sent Parvati reeling.

Pansy turned back to Parvati, "I can understand why you would be doubtful of our motives. We don't necessarily have the best track record."

"So why do it?" Parvati questioned, "Why put yourself through all of this?"

"Because nothing has changed!" Pansy cried. "We fought a war. People died, and nothing changed. Yes the light won and the Dark Lord is gone but everything else remained. All the hate, all the prejudice, all the injustice it's still here. What was the point of the war if nothing changes?"

"So you lot decided you were going to make a change?" Parvati questioned.

"Yes," Harry and Pansy answered.

"But why you?" she pressed.

"Why not us?" Pansy shot back, "Besides it's not like anyone else was running to do it. We have the name, money and power to pull this off."

"And that's supposed to convince people this will work?" Parvati asked dubiously.

"No, you're right that doesn't prove anything," Pansy snapped, "What would it take to convince you that we are not the evil you think we are?" she asked the witch directly but she didn't give her the chance to respond, "Do you want to hear about all the terrible things that happened in our very fucked up childhoods, would that convince you? Or would you prefer to hear what horrible monsters our fathers were so much so that they practically carved us in their image; or perhaps you'd care to hear how my mother pleaded for her life before the Dark Lord and the man she called her husband but that didn't stop him from killing her; or maybe you'd like the dirt on our new Chief warlock and how he saw his own mother die right before his eyes and he couldn't do anything. Perhaps you'd be more convinced when I tell you about the night Draco took the mark, how he stood there as it was burned into his arm, a forever reminder of the monster his father wanted him to become, shall I show you the memories of how he didn't utter a single word during it all nevermind the blinding pain it caused him because he didn't want his mother to see him weak. Shall I tell you about Astoria and how her father nearly beat her to death just the other day because she was so brilliant to even think up this ridiculous plan that has us all feeling like we're actually worth something," Pansy all but cried, "What do you want to hear that will convince of this truth I am trying to tell you right now?" she demanded.

"Pansy," Harry said almost soothingly.

Parvati looked unsure for a moment, whether, from the outburst or the wealth of information she had just received, Pansy wasn't sure.

"I ... I never knew ..." Parvati said slowly almost looking at Pansy with something akin to pity. It had Harry wincing almost immediately.

"Spare me your fucking pity, Patil, I've lived my whole life without it, I certainly don't intend to start now," Pansy all but spat.

"it's not pity," Parvati immediately defended.

"Of course it is," Pansy scoffed, "Don't think I don't know what you're thinking."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking," Parvati said scowling.

"Of course I do, I know exactly what you bleeding heart Gryffindor's think every time you hear our sad stories," Pansy said barely managing to keep the disdain from her voice. "And it's usually filled with a disturbing amount of pity and self-realisation that even we suffered... sometimes more than you."

Parvati was quiet for a moment, "Okay, so maybe that was what I was thinking," she conceded and Pansy rolled her eyes before reaching for her glass. "But can you honestly blame me? Until five minutes ago, I had no clue about ... well, any of this. Merlin, it must have been awful!"

"We survived," Pansy said shrugging as if it were nothing. Of course, she was not yet ready to tell Parvati just how difficult surviving really was.

Parvati looked between the two sitting before her and she felt a million questions burning inside. Her eyes jumped from Harry to Pansy back to Harry. In all the time she had known Harry, she had never seen him so calm. Granted she could have attributed it to the fact that the war was over but Parvati knew it was much more than that. So much more.

"Just ask," Pansy said with a little sigh.

"What?" Parvati asked jumping away from her thoughts.

"You obviously have questions, so just ask them already," she said.

"It's... well its' got nothing to do with the Ministry... it's just..." Parvati said stumbling.

"Merlin, how are you a journalist again?" Pansy asked sarcastically.

"Pansy, play nice," Harry said with a little chuckle.

"You should know better than that by now Harry," Pansy said turning to him, "When have I ever played nice?"

"Touche," he conceded before turning back to Parvati, "Just ask" he repeated although sounding a little friendlier than his fiance.

"How exactly do you two work?" she asked and then winced and how it sounded.

Surprisingly Pansy laughed, "I haven't a fucking clue," she said honestly.

"Aren't you afraid she's ..." Parvati started and then quickly looked over at Pansy only to see amusement clear on her face.

"Using me?" Harry supplied.

"Yes," Parvati said, "You are the saviour after all," she reminded him.

"Because she doesn't give a damn about my name," Harry answered. "And I'm pretty sure in this case, her name carries far more weight than mine. Plus she's richer than me so she's definitely not using me for the galleons."

"So you're using her?" Parvati asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Pansy said at the same time Harry replied with a steadfast, "No."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Dammit woman," and Pansy laughed.

"Is it so hard to believe we're not using each other here?" Pansy asked raising a brow.

"It's just ... an unusual pairing," Parvati somewhat lamely.

"So are eighty per cent of the pairings," Pansy scoffed, "Though how no one saw Draco being paired with Hermione is way beyond me."

"You think it was really that obvious? I mean he was like your Slytherin Prince," Parvati argued stubbornly, "And we all thought she would marry R-"

"Weasely," Pansy said with a little shudder, "Yes, I know. But they would never have lasted."

"Why not?" Parvati demanded. "They were quite cute together."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Cute does not equate to a lifetime of happiness together. No, Draco and Hermione were matched because they literally cannot function without each other. They are quite literally soulmates," she said and though she tried to sound exasperated by it, Harry could tell she was beyond ecstatic about it.

"And what about you two?" Parvati dared to ask, "Can you function without each other?"

"I can't see how that's any of your business," Pansy defended immediately. Harry sighed and subtly reached for her hand.

"Of course it is," Parvati said smirking just a little.

"No, it isn't," Pansy insisted. She suddenly didn't like where the conversation was heading.

"Fine, it might not be," Parvati admitted, "But the public will want to know. They're going to want to know everything. You do realise that Malfoy marrying Hermione and him soon -to -becoming -Minister, your ... union is going to be the most talked about thing in the country? Hell, I'm sure it will be the most talked about thing across the world."

Pansy gulped and Harry could feel her anxiety rise. She gripped his hand but gave no other indication that Parvati's words had any effect.

"Don't be so dramatic Patil," she scoffed not a moment later trying to ignore her anxiety.

"I don't think you understand just how earth-shattering this is," Parvati told her clueless to the effect her words were having on Pansy. "You're going to marry the saviour. The Boy-who-lived, the Chosen-one, the -"

"Yes, I'm familiar with all his titles thank you," Pansy said gritting her teeth. Harry smirked but remained quiet.

"Your father was one of the Dark Lord's most loyal supporters, and no offence but many believed you'd follow in his footsteps, hell some are still waiting for that moment when you defect back to the dark side," Parvati informed them. Pansy scowled at this. "And for the longest of time, everyone kind of assumed Harry would end up with Ginny."

"You believed that too?" Harry asked shocked.

"Molly makes a good case for why the two of you belong together. She still believes you'll come to your senses and leave Parkinson, " Parvati said looking almost apologetic.

"We need to find that woman a hobby," Pansy grumbled.

"How do you know this?" Harry asked confused.

"Ginny," Parvati said with a shrug, "I have friends other than Lavender you know."

Harry had the decency to look a little ashamed, "Well I guess she's going to be immensely disappointed."

"And so will everyone else who believed you belonged with Ginny," Parvati told them.

"Why do I feel like this is the part where you tell us it would be a good idea to tell you all the little details of our relationship so you can tell it to the rest of the bloody world," Pansy

sarcastically. Though she felt a certain amount of nervousness at that thought she hid it well beneath her scathing sarcasm.

"Well I wouldn't want all the details, but at least something," Parvati reasoned, "Look you want to show the world you've changed, this would be the perfect place to start. People are going to ask questions; they will want to know the when and the how. They're going to make all sorts of assumptions if you don't at least give them some truth. I am sure I don't have to tell you what sort of assumptions they're going to place on the both of you if you just stay quiet. They want a show, they always want a show and no one is exempted from that. Use that to your advantage."

"I am not going to use my relationship with Harry for your entertainment!" Pansy objected.

"No one is saying that," Harry said quickly.

"All I'm saying is if you give me something to go on, something to prove to the public that this isn't just some charade we will have a much better chance of getting people to believe not just in you but in Draco and ultimately that is the goal here, right?" Parvati asked seriously.

Pansy looked at Harry as she thought it over, "You have to admit, the idea does have some merit to it," he said softly.

But Pansy looked unconvinced, Harry noted that she looked nervous even. "People are going to find out eventually," he said.

"I know," she all but whispered.

"What is it?" he pressed and for the moment Parvati was forgotten, "Pansy?" Harry pressed.

Pansy shifted in her seat but Harry reached for her hand and when she didn't pull away he spoke again, "You knew people would find out, it was the whole point of the interview."

"I know," she said again and then Harry squeezed her hand prompting her for an explanation. "I knew we would have to tell people," she said looking only at him, "and I know exactly how people are going to react. I'm not bothered by that," she said.

"Then what is it?" he asked slightly confused.

"I guess I just never realised that people are going to judge you too," she told him, "They're going to judge you for being with someone like me, and I don't think that's fair."

"You didn't seem to think that way when you were telling Draco to screw what people think and go after what he wants," Harry pointed out. "Why are we any different?"

"Because ... well, they're Draco and Hermione!" Pansy said rather hopelessly.

Harry looked rather amused much to her chagrin, "And we're Harry and Pansy," he commented.

She whacked his arm, "You know what I mean," she said sounding pained.

"No, I don't," Harry said stubbornly.

Pansy huffed, "Harry!"

"What?" he asked looking thoroughly amused. She groaned and was about to get up but Harry held tightly to her hand pulling her back down beside him. "Where are you going? We're not done."

"You don't understand," she said hating that she sounded so helpless.

"Then make me understand," Harry stressed out. "Please."

Pansy looked at him then, in all his humble glory, with his messy black hair and dorky glasses. She felt her traitorous heart leap several times and she had no idea what to do about it. They were reaching new levels in the relationship each day, learning each other slowly, but now she wondered in they were heading towards completely dangerous territory.

"Pansy," Harry whispered, reaching for her face and she froze. They weren't overly fond of public displays of affection, not like Draco and Hermione. Yes, they flirted and teased each other but the affection, the gentle touches, the lingering stares were always reserved for behind closed doors. "Tell me," he prompted his thumb grazing her cheek.

"We're not Draco and Hermione," she said again much to frustration and Parvati's slight amusement.

"Pansy, I don't understand what that means," Harry told her.

She sighed realising she wasn't at all explaining herself well, "When I told Draco to screw what people think it was because I knew that he loved Hermione. With all his heart and soul, he loved that

witch. There was never anyone else, there will never be anyone else. So I told him to fight for her because he deserved it, after everything he's been through, he deserved some happiness," Pansy said softly.

"You do too," Harry said firmly, "You deserve to be happy too. Are... are you not happy?" he asked worriedly.

"No! I am! I am happy Harry," she assured him, "It's just ..." she sighed frustratedly at herself for not being able to say it clearly, "Draco was - is judged for the relationship he shares with Mya but at the end of the day he doesn't really care because he loves her and she loves him. They don't care what people think because ... well, they're soulmates and they love each other and I ... it just doesn't seem fair now to have you judged so harshly because of a relationship you share with me... I mean we're not Draco and Hermione," she said again, "And why should you be judged based on a relationship you share with someone you don't love... I can't do that... not to you... I know I'm a complete and utter fucking mess, I'm far too cynical and I probably drink too much and cuss to fucking much but somehow you didn't oppose this match and I don't know if you really honest - to - Merlin thought this through," she said and immediately Harry was set to object but she didn't let him, "Because people are going to say awful, horrible things like I fed you a potion or brainwashed you and I don't care what they think but I know you do, and you really shouldn't be judged because of me... I ..." Pansy rushed out in what Harry assumed was one breathe.

"You what?" he asked now truly and completely worried.

"I don't think I'm worth that Harry," she mumbled and Harry felt his heart constrict tightly.

"Pansy that's absolutely ridic-" he started but she wouldn't hear it.

"It's an awful lot to go through for somebody you don't love... I'm not worth all that trouble Harry," she told him looking down at their entwined hands.

Despite his best intentions, Harry could help but chuckle, which in no way pleased his witch. She scowled at him, immediately trying to pull her hands away.

"Don't laugh!" she scolded tugging at her hands but Harry wouldn't let up.

"You really are an insufferable witch!" He said now grinning and Pansy's scowl only deepened. "Whatever the fuck gave you the idea that I don't love you?" he asked and immediately she stopped trying to pull away.

"W-what?" she asked disbelievingly.

"You heard me, you insufferable witch!" he scolded. "When did I ever say I don't love you?"

"But... you..." and then she scowled seeing he was enjoying this too much, "Well you never said that you did!" she argued hotly.

"Of course I didn't tell you! If I had you would have gone all mental on me... like you're doing right now!" Harry scoffed.

"Don't call me crazy!" Pansy growled narrowing her eyes at him.

"I didn't call you crazy! Though now I'm quite tempted too!" Harry shot back. "Gods! You are really insufferable. Is this a trait all Slytherin's share or do you just wear it exceptionally well?"

Pansy huffed, "You haven't seen anything yet!" she vowed.

Much to her frustration, Harry laughed again, "You're absolutely right," he said seriously, "You 're far too cynical and you drink way too much, more than is probably healthy, and that mouth of yours could probably make Ron blush," he told her, "But you're also wrong, I did think about this. A lot; and I know exactly what is coming. I know exactly what people are going to say, but I don't care. I honest - to - bloody - Merlin don't care," he repeated slowly and just for her benefit.

"But Harry," Pansy objected, "We 're not Draco and Hermione," she said again.

"For the love of Merlin stop saying that," He said sounding both amused and frustrated at the same time, "Of course, we're not them, but Pansy we don't have to be them either," Harry told her.

Pansy opened her mouth to say something else but Harry was having none of that, he placed his hand over her mouth, effectively shutting her up. "Listen and listen well you insufferable witch because I want you to understand what I am about to tell you," he said firmly and all Pansy could do was look at him with wide eyes. "We're not Draco and Hermione and I wouldn't want us to be. You are worth it, every moment of every day and I do love you. I didn't when I first agreed to marry you, yes, but I do now, and I promise I won't hurt you. No one is ever going to hurt you again Pansy," He promised, "Do you understand?"

Pansy looked at him with tears in her eyes, but her stubbornness refused to let them go. "It's okay," Harry promised her pulling his hand away and at his gentle nudge, she felt her tears leave her, fears she held onto for so long slide away and doubts that had filled her mind like poison weeds as she looked at the very last person she thought would ever love her.

"Harry I - " she started but much to her embarrassment she hiccuped and wasn't able to speak.

"Pansy, I didn't tell you this because I want to hear you say it back. I just want you know that you are loved and you worth it. You're worth everything to me," He told her gently.

"Harry," she whispered unsure what more she could say. She had known Harry felt something for her, she couldn't deny that much but to know that he actually loved her, that was completely new to her. She never had someone love her in that capacity.

"Please Pansy," he said almost desperately shocking her, "I need you to understand that okay?" he asked again. "You don't have to say it back but at least tell me you understand this."

"But I don't," Pansy said honestly, blatantly ignoring the tears that escaped her stubborn hold.

Harry looked almost devastated, "Wha-"

"You really love me?" she asked looking at him.

"Yes," he replied firmly.

"Why?" she asked as Parvati asked, "How?"

They both turned then remembering that they were not alone. Pansy blushed a brilliant red and had it been any other moment Harry would have teased her endlessly over it.

"uhm... "Harry said not sure which to answer first.

"My question first," Pansy demanded sensing his dilemma.

Harry chuckled, "I'll be a good boy and answer both," he said smiling. "You're an impossibly stubborn witch Parkinson," Harry started looking at her, "I dare say more than Hermione, but you're so honest and I love that you don't mince your words. You say exactly what is on your mind. I love that you're still so -"

"If you say brave I will smack you," Pansy threatened.

"Fine you're resilient," Harry said laughing, "More than that I love that I get to just be Harry around you. Not the bloody saviour, or somebody's champion. Just Harry and I've never been given that before."

"Wow," Parvati whispered. This was definitely not what she was expecting when she had walked in earlier. "So ... how?" Parvati asked reminding them of her presence again.

"Right," Harry said smiling at her, "Well the how is a little more complicated. It definitely wasn't easy, but we took the time to learn about each other, we're still learning in fact. I... I don't know exactly how but we found love... well I did. I'm sorry, I can't give you a better answer," Harry said almost sheepishly.

"My nightmares," Pansy said barely above a whisper.

"What?" Harry asked looking at her.

Pansy sighed and turned to look at Parvati, "Against my better judgement and my general dislike for you bleeding heart Gryffindor's I am going to share something with you in the hopes that you will use it wisely and to your discretion."

Parvati nodded mutely, too afraid that Pansy would change her mind.

"I'm sure it's not uncommon to know that we have nightmares," she said looking at them both. They nodded. They knew this was a familiar fate for many war survivors. "Well, I used to have these terrible nightmares that felt so real and so ... painful. I couldn't ... I didn't sleep much. But after Harry and I started our relationship it became more tolerable."

"You don't have nightmares anymore?" Parvati asked.

"No of course I do," Pansy replied, "But they're not so painful anymore. They're less frequent; I can sleep now," she said with a sigh that Harry felt in his heart.

"Thank you," Parvati said, "For telling me. I promise I won't abuse what you've told me."

"You'd better not if you're smart," Pansy threatened but it lacked her usual bite.

Parvati laughed but she knew they had to get back to the real reason she was there. She had seen for herself that Pansy was not at all what she was expecting. She certainly didn't image Harry would be so in love with the Slytherin but now that she had seen it with her own eyes, she couldn't dispute it.

"So Malfoy for Minister then?" Parvati asked almost sheepishly.

Both Harry and Pansy chuckled a little, realising just how far they had derailed from the topic.

"Yes," Pansy said wiping away any remnants of her tears, "Draco is going to make an excellent Minister. He is the only logical choice. You've seen him at Hogwarts," Pansy pressed on, " He's charismatic, he's rich, he's smug enough to be in government." At this Harry laughed, there was such truth in what Pansy had said. "He's not going to take anyone's bullshit and he's got the brightest witch of our age in his corner." Pansy reminded them. "Surely that must tell you something if Hermione Gr- Malfoy is backing this crazy plan of ours."

"He's going to use his name and family title for good. Are you really going to punish for trying to be better than his father?" Harry asked Parvati.

She considered that for a moment and while she hated to admit it, but they were right. "What makes you so sure that this will work?" Parvati asked after a moment.

"Because it is," Pansy simply said, "Even you can't deny that."

Parvati chewed her lip as she mulled it over. Yes, she really couldn't deny that it was working. She had kept her ears close to the ground, following the actions of the troublesome trio and she had to admit she was impressed; sceptical but impressed.

"I take it your fathers haven't been at all too pleased with what you're doing," Parvati said a moment later.

To her surprise Pansy just shrugged, "Fuck him, he's dead," she dismissed.

"But Malfoy and Nott's father's are still very much alive," Parvati pressed.

There was a fleeting looking of triumph that passed between the couple but Parvati caught it nonetheless. Now she was very intrigued. "Yes, but there's not much they can do about any of this."

"They haven't been tried yet," Parvati objected.

"They're guilty. I know it, you know it and soon enough everyone else too will know it," Pansy insisted.

Parvati scoffed, "I don't think Lucius Malfoy is going to be okay with his son tearing down everything he built and I certainly don't think he's going to go away quietly."

"Oh he'll definitely not be going quietly but he will go," Pansy said confidently, "But you don't really need those details now."

Parvati huffed, "So how exactly am I supposed to get people to believe all of this? I can't very well start singing your praises, that would be oddly suspicious."

Pansy smiled knowing that at last Parvati was starting to turn to their side. She knew Parvati had a point, it would seem highly suspicious if the papers suddenly started praising them.

"No you can't very well do that," Pansy admitted, "People might be inclined to believe we did something completely underhanded like buying the paper off."

"Which you didn't," Parvati said slowly looking between the two of them.

"Of course not!" Pansy scowled. "But you do have a point, we need people to believe in what we're doing, even if they don't believe in us."

"I take it then you have a plan?" she asked the couple.

"Of course we have a plan," Harry replied with a smile.

Parvati nodded and then asked the question she had been meaning the moment she heard of their crazy plan, "If you plan is to make Malfoy Minster of Magic, why isn't he here now?"

Pansy sighed and looked at Harry who nodded ever so slightly. If they wanted Parvati's help they were going to have to start trusting her.

"Draco, Theo and Daphne received a summons from their fathers," Pansy answered.

"Summons?" Parvati questioned with a frown, "Like Sacred 28?"

"Yes, exactly like that," Harry said.

"But why?"

"They thought it would be a good idea to challenge us on the grounds on which we received our seats on the council," Pansy told her.

"Can they even do that?"

"Technically yes," Pansy answered sounding very pained by the idea, "Their fathers are very much alive and they have the right to appeal to the council if they feel their successors are not doing a worthy job of upholding council traditions."

"Of course they would think that," Parvati said, "But if that's the case then isn't all this rather pointless? I mean Malfoy can't keep his seat on the council, run for Minister all while trying to fight off his father, and make a good impression to the public. They just won't buy it. Not to mention Lucius is powerful."

"He is," Pansy conceded, "well... he was. He's lost everything to Draco and there's no way Draco is going to let his father win. Lucius and Nott Senior might not realise it, in fact, I think very few people actually realise that Draco and Theo are probably two of the most powerful men in the country right now."

Parvati looked rather shocked at this discovery, "But Lucius Malfoy isn't just going to give up and how long exactly does he plan to fight his father? I hate to break it to you, but the public doesn't usually side with the candidate who is busy squabbling with his villainous father."

"Hopefully after today, he won't have too," Pansy said cryptically. When she saw the rather annoyed look on Parvati's face, she chuckled lightly before

dishing out the dirt. "They've gone to meet their father's today," she said. "We've found some information that will prove most helpful should Lucius, Alcott, and Nott Senior decide they want to challenge us again."

"You sound awfully confident in that," Parvati commented.

"I don't intend on losing, none of us do. We have a plan and we're going to see it through," Pansy said firmly, "Look, I get that you don't like me and that's fine. I'm not here to be liked, I'm here because I'm trying to be better but... I can't do that on my own. I have hundreds of years of vile Parkinsons before me that's made what I'm trying to almost impossible."

"Then why keep fighting?" Parvati asked. "Why bother with what people think of you?

"I thought we'd been through this, I don't fucking care what people think," Pansy said sounding exasperated, "But I do care about how I see myself! I'm tired of being labelled as evil simply because my name is Parkinson, I'm tired of being told what type of person I should be because of the family I come from and mostly I'm tired of being told what I can do simply because people don't like it when we mess with the status-quo!"

Pansy had rendered Paravati speechless once again and she wasn't entirely sure how to proceed. She looked to Harry for help but he proved completely unhelpful as he was merely gazing at Pansy with what Parvati could only describe as admiration.

"Either you're going to help or not," Pansy stated firmly. "We won't hold it against you if you don't want any part of this, because it is a lot to ask of someone."

"Parvati," Harry said suddenly, "You have the opportunity to be a part of something rather amazing. Pansy is right, we fought a war and nothing changed but maybe this is the way we go to actually make a change. You can use your position at the Prophet to help us or you can use it to do what every other journalist has been doing before you, which is nothing."

Parvati chewed her lip nervously as she thought it over. she was very much tempted to jump and join them but it was dangerous too. She couldn't possibly imagine what would happen if they failed but the possibilities of actually succeeding was growing far more tempting.

"You lot are awfully confident this is going to work. What makes you think I can do any of this?" she asked.

"Because you can't be bought. You've suffered just as much as we have in this war. You fought with us." Harry told her.

"So are you in?" Pansy asked looking at her.

"I'm in," she said, feeling her excitement growing, "So what exactly is your plan?"

* * *

AN: Hi dearies!

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I know there was an absence of Dramione but I do hope the surplus of Hansy kind of makes up for that. I just really felt these two deserved this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope I've done them justice! I had promised this would be a short multi-chapter fic and thus we are now approaching the end. I only have a few more chapters to dish out for this story.

Thank you to all those who have followed, favourited and reviewed this story! A special thanks to the guest reviewer who gave me the idea for this chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it! Please do leave me a review and let me know what you think. I love reading your thoughts and ideas for what you think should or might happen next!

Until the next chapter!

Cheers!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	13. Endgame Part 1

**Endgame Part 1**

 _Never doubt that a small group of thoughtful, committed citizens_

 _can change the world. Indeed, it is the only thing that ever has_

 _(Margaret Mead)_

* * *

Narcissa stood in front of the large window at the far end of the library in her son's home. She watched with pride as her son and pseudo-children were working hard to right so many wrongs that so many others hadn't even bothered to look twice at. Today would be another milestone in their achievements. So many things had come to pass since their troublesome trio - as her daughter-in-law liked to call them- had stepped into the chamber all those months ago. She had faith in them, in all that they were doing and sometimes she wondered what life would have been like for all of them if she had been a little braver a little sooner. Draco never let her feel that guilt for long though; nor had Theo, Pansy or Hermione. While she had lost her husband to the darkness of power and money, she had gained the love and respect of these wonderful children in front of her. For that, perhaps she owed Lucius a thank you. She smiled when Hermione walked up to her, holding out a cup of tea.

"I think a tea break is necessary," Hermione said with a little laugh.

Narcissa accepted the cup, "I'm so glad you're here my dear," she said a moment later. Hermione stopped and looked at her mother-in-law, "I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done for my son."

"Narcissa I -" she started but Narcissa stopped her.

"I thought I would lose him much in the same way I lost Lucius but you loved him so fiercely ... thank you for saving my son," Narcissa said softly, "Now when I look at him and I see all the wonderful amazing things he's doing; I know he's happy and I know for once much like myself, he doesn't feel the burden of being a Malfoy."

"I think I should be the one thanking you," Hermione replied softly, "It is because of you that Draco is the man he is today. You should be very proud of the amazing man you raised Narcissa. Despite everything he turned out to be a great friend, an amazing husband and I know one day he'll be a wonderful father too."

Narcissa smiled at this, the pride very evident on her face, "And you're right, he doesn't feel the burden of being a Malfoy anymore," Hermione went on, "But I think you have more to do with that then you realise. None of this would be possible without you," she said sincerely.

"Thank you, my dear," Narcissa said affectionately, "So when should I be expecting my grandchildren?" she asked Hermione a small smirk playing on her lips. Hermione choked a little on her tea as Narcissa went on, "From what I understand there is a time limit?"

"Oh well, things have been very busy so we thought we'd wait for just a little... you know until Draco is actually Minister," Hermione explained.

"Oh dear, has Draco been neglecting his husbandly duties? I think I'll have a word with him," Narcissa teased though Hermione was far too deep in her embarrassment to notice.

"Trust me Narcissa, he's been neglecting nothing," Harry said rolling his eyes as he came to stand before them. He had learned the hard way to always _always_ knock before entering any room in Malfoy Estate, "We can all attest to that."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"Is that so?" Narcissa said chuckling a little.

"Yes, it's almost too painful how they can't keep their hands off each other," He scoffed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous Potter," Draco mused as he too joined them by the window. He smirked at Hermione before turning to Harry almost too seriously, "My witch is very satisfied, for which I will not apologise," he said before throwing a sly wink at Hermione.

Narcissa finding a playful Draco alongside a very disgusted Harry was almost too much to bear as she burst into laughter, causing Hermione to bury her head into her hands.

"I don't need added visuals, I'm still paying for the therapy the last encounter cost me," Harry grumbled, "Come on, Astoria and Daphne are here, and they've brought Parvati with them," he informed them.

They nodded and soon joined the others in the room. Theo and Daphne had taken a love seat for themselves, Astoria and Parvati were pouring over a parchment at Draco's desk, Pansy was seated in an armchair and when she made to move so to make space for him, Harry merely shook his head before sitting down on the carpeted floor beside her feet, gently pulling her them towards him as he began massaging them. Draco pulled Hermione into the other love seat with him as his mother took the last armchair for himself.

"You're going to need a bigger office soon enough," Parvati commented as she noticed Harry on the floor.

"You think the Minister's office will be big enough?" He asked raising a brow.

"I don't know," Parvati answered, "You've got a lot of support and it's growing," she told them, "And after today, I dare say people will find it hard pressed to find a reason not to like you."

"This is very good Patil," Astoria said handing her the parchment, "You're going to run it tomorrow?"

"Yep," Parvati answered, "I must say, Malfoy, the idea of Lupin House is a stroke of genius. An orphanage for the children of the second war being housed in the famous Malfoy Manor. It's golden!"

Draco sighed, as much as he hated the idea of using Lupin House for the publicity both Parvati and Astoria were convinced it would be the best way for people to see the good he was trying to do.

"Using Malfoy Manor was a truly inspired move," Hermione said smiling at her husband.

"It seemed like the best use for the Manor," Draco shrugged nonchalantly but Hermione was not fooled. She knew the importance of having Malfoy Manor being used for something good for once. She knew the guilt Draco carried with him over his cousin's death; she knew he felt guilty over the difficult life Remus had lived and hoped that the laws they had been working on as well as Lupin House would be a resounding tribute.

Draco leaned forward, his eyes finally catching the widespread of newspapers and magazines Parvati had left for him. He picked up the one on top, seeing himself and Hermione on the cover when they made an impromptu visit to the intensive care ward at St. Mungo's. Providing financial support to the hospital had been something that both Draco and Hermione had felt was necessary. He flipped to another that had the pictures of his father, Nott Senior and Alcott Greengrass with a headline, ' _War crimes brought to light,_ ' and ' _Lady Malfoy breaks silence and gives evidence against ex_ ,' with a picture of his mother below it. His favourite though read, ' _Warmongers to be convicted_!' It had him grinning like a mad man. He flipped to the next that read, ' _Malfoy heir: A new hope for House Malfoy_ ,' and _that_ had him sucking in a breath. There was another that showed Pansy and Harry at an earlier Ministry event with a headline asking about future wedding plans and even a few with Theo and Daphne praising his efforts at turning the council around. Draco saw one that read, ' _Nott: the voice of justice?_ ' and Draco was tempted to have that framed for his best mate. On and on the headlines went, most Draco was pleased to find were rather positive but some, however, tried to discredit him and what they were doing but it seemed like a fairly weak argument. Parvati had done an excellent job in bringing to light what their fathers had done. The public had loved that; seeing those miserable bastards finally getting their comeuppance. It seemed to solidify the idea of Draco remoulding the reputation of House Malfoy in their eyes. He froze when he read the last headline, ' _Malfoy for Minister!_ ' it exclaimed with a picture of Draco dressed in his usual Wizengamot robes exiting the chamber in deep conversation with Theo and Felice Dickson. He set the paper down and looked up only to realise that everyone was looking at him, waiting almost anxiously for his reaction.

"This is it, I guess," he said still a little shocked as he turned to look at his wife. Hermione gave him one of those smiles that nearly stopped his heart. She was practically glowing with pride.

"I'm very proud of you Draco," Narcissa said and Hermione could practically feel the relief roll off him, "And Theo I know I'm not your mum, but I have to say just how proud I am of you too," she said looking down at her hands.

"Of course you're my mum," Theo said as if it was the most obvious thing, "I thought you knew," he said looking at Narcissa, "We all think of you as our mother, Narcissa," he said softly, "Pansy and I would not have survived a day without you and we most certainly wouldn't be the people we are today without your help."

Narcissa sucked in a little breath in surprise, "Thank you Narcissa," Pansy said, "You've taken such good care of all of us," she said trying her best to hold back her tears. Harry reached up and grasped her hand in his.

Narcissa chuckled a little watery, "Oh my darlings," she whispered.

"You know mum, I never thanked you for staying with Lucius all those years," Draco said solemnly, "And I know you stayed because of me... because of us all... and I promise that no one will ever have to suffer as you did. We're going to make sure of that," Draco promised looking around at his family.

"I couldn't save my mother," Theo said sadly, "She was not the first or the last victim to my father's cruelty, but we promise you Narcissa that you will be the last person to suffer at the hands of our very fucked up - sorry - fathers," Theo vowed.

Narcissa chuckled, "Oh Theo, your mother would be so proud of you if she could see you today," she said and Theo was filled with an immense amount of happiness at that.

Daphne grinned, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his cheek, "So with Lupin House set to open later today, what else needs our attention?" she asked.

"Well Radford's trying to worm his way back into the council," Theo informed. There was a momentary cry of objections but he waved them off, "He won't succeed. I've made sure of it. He will be facing a trial next week for all the crimes he's committed in the name of 'greater good' of the council," he explained.

"And you're sure he's going to be convicted?" Astoria asked.

"Yes, the evidence is all airtight," Theo answered, "He's guilty and everyone knows it."

"Well then perhaps it would be the perfect time to approach the Senior members of the council with our plan for Draco as Minister," Astoria told them. "We've already started planting the idea and quite clearly people seem to like it," she said motioning to the spread of headlines on the table.

They all contemplated that briefly, "Isn't it too soon?" Harry asked.

"Not at all," she said, "You've got a lot of important people coming today. We've got a great momentum going here, we can't afford to lose that. This is the perfect opportunity to build on it and if we're smart about it, by this time next month we'll be sitting in an entirely different office."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked her.

"Yes," she assured him, " You've gained the public's support and we have them believing that it's their ingenious idea to have you as their Minister. Coupled that with the publicity Parvati's giving us, you as Minister will seem like the most logical choice."

"What do you think?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I think Astoria's right," She answered, "Other than it being incredibly Slytherin it's also pretty clever. I know you hate the idea of using this opening as a publicity thing but it would be foolish to waste this opportunity. You've got all these important people coming to see you and what you've done. I think if you approach the senior members it will seem less like a scheme and more like you're following the natural order of things."

"Okay," Draco agreed at last.

Astoria grinned, "Perfect! So these are the senior members and other ministry officials you'll need to focus on," she said pulling out another parchment and handing it to Draco. Theo raised a brow at her, "What Theo?" she huffed.

"That was awfully well planned of you," He commented.

"Well I am the one with all the plans now aren't I?" she smirked.

"Touché," he chuckled.

"Felice Dickson is on this list," Draco noted, "I thought we already had her support?"

"We do have her support but she doesn't know of our complete plans for you and while I'm sure she won't oppose, it can't hurt to be sure," Astoria explained.

"Are you sure all these people will be here today?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Astoria answered, "I checked. This is the perfect opportunity to set things in motion."

"Soon enough you'll be Minister of Magic, mate," Theo said smiling and even Draco couldn't hold back his glee at that.

"And then you two can give Narcissa all the grandchildren she's dreaming of having," Harry teased.

They all laughed as Hermione groaned burying her head in her hands once more and even Draco flushed.

"There's plenty of time for children later, Potter," Draco grumbled.

"Oh come on, you're robbing your mother of valuable time she could be spending with her darling grandkids!" Theo teased, "You should be ashamed Draco!" he mock-scolded causing Narcissa to laugh.

"Shut up Theodore!" Draco scowled.

"So how long will I have to wait till I get to spoil my little nieces and nephews?" Daphne asked joining in.

It was Draco that groaned this time, "What you lot fail to realise is that you are not exempted from this law!" he said looking pleased with himself for having found a sound argument.

"What you fail to realise Draco," Pansy mocked, "Is that you two are the only ones of us that are actually married," she said smirking. "We don't have a deadline to meet yet."

 _Well fuck_ , Draco chided watching his argument burst into flames.

Hermione looked slightly panicked and Narcissa decided to rescue her daughter-in-law, "I think that's enough talk about my future grandbabies. You lot need to be getting ready. We haven't much time before we have to be at the Manor," she said and just like that they all stood, Theo, grumbling a little as they filed out.

"Thank you mum" Draco sighed.

"Oh you're welcome dear," she said heading out too but before she could leave she turned and looked at her son and daughter-in-law, "I am so proud of you both." They both grinned, "Now we'll come back to the topic of my grandchildren a little later, hmm?" she added with a little laugh before leaving them.

Hermione groaned, burying her head into Draco's chest. She felt his chest rumble as he chuckled.

"You know surprisingly, we never discussed kids," Draco said slowly. Hermione raised her head looking at him, "Do you want kids?" he asked, "I mean this law kind of makes that question redundant, but... if there wasn't a law, would you still want them?"

"Yes," she answered with a little smile, "You?"

Draco was hesitant, Hermione could see and perhaps even understood as she waited patiently for him to answer, "I ... don't know," he said truthfully.

"You don't know?" She repeated though not angry she was a little worried at his answer.

"I don't know how to be a father, Mya," he admitted, "I don't exactly have a stellar reference for it," he said and, "What if I'm horrible at it?" he asked, "Or what if our child hates me when he or she finds out what I've done? When they see the mark on my arm and asks me about it? What do I say then? What if I get to busy with being Minister that I'm not around enough?" he all but rushed out. He took a breath and was surprised when Hermione chuckled beside him.

"What if, what if, what if," she said looking at her husband. "You can't worry about the what if's especially when there's so much going on around us right now," She told him, "You have to focus on what you know for sure." He sighed and Hermione knew it would take a little more convincing, "You're not your father, Draco," she said softly, "I think we can both agree on at least that?"

He sighed and nodded because he could never deny that he was nothing like his father, "But that doesn't mean I'll make a good father, Mya," He told her. He didn't look at her instead focusing his eyes on their hands as he intertwined their fingers, his thumb grazing gentle patterns across her skin.

"Do you trust me, Draco?" she asked him.

Immediately he looked up shocked that she would ask such a thing, "Of course, love," he answered.

"And you believe I am the brightest witch of our age?" she asked smiling a little and he chuckled.

"Yes, not like you'd let me forget it either," he commented wryly.

"So will you trust me when I say that you'll make not just a good father but an amazing one?" She asked him. She leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, "I know the man that you are today. I fell in love with the boy who was trying so hard not to be his father and I was lucky enough to marry the man who is so amazing I don't even think he sees it himself," she told him breathing hard as he ran his hands up her arms, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I know that any children we have will be so blessed to have you as their father" she whispered to him before pressing her lips to his before he could object.

He pulled back to look at her, all beautiful and smiling down at him, "Merlin woman, I love you," he whispered.

"I know," she said leaning in again, her lips barely brushing his, "And I love you Draco. I 'm scared too," she admitted, "I don't know the first thing about being a mother but I do know that we won't be alone in this. We'll figure it out, just like everything else."

"Promise?" he asked burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"I promise. Don't lose faith in yourself Draco, because I have never lost faith in you," she told him, pressing a kiss to his head.

Draco pulled back to look at her, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. She smiled at him. Hermione was so sure of him and their love that he had no other thought but to pull her closer, stealing her breath in an all-consuming kiss. Draco kissed her, hard all thought momentarily leaving him. He pulled her closer until she was straddling his lap, both groaning when she pressed herself further into him. His hand ducked under her shirt, his fingers skimming her blazing skin. He tore his mouth away from hers, his lips kissing the sweet juncture at her neck before moving on, pressing more hot kisses down her neck. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair, tilting her neck back giving him more access and when he bit down on her, she gasped, instinctively rubbing herself against him, earning a hearty moan from him. She knew then that if they didn't stop, they would most definitely be late. "D-Draco," she panted, "We can't... not n-now... oooh!" She gasped when he rolled his hips against hers.

He smirked against her skin but didn't say anything and she scowled, "Don't play dirty, Malfoy," she groaned.

"Slytherin, love," he murmured bringing his lips back to hers. He kissed her again, his hand reaching to the curve of her breast.

"Draco... we do oh! - don't have the time," she all but whined as he rolled his hips against hers again; his lips tormenting her as he did so. Before she could object, even more, Draco pulled her sweater off in one swift motion. He groaned appreciatively when he saw the black lace against her flushed skin.

"Fucking hell, Mya," he whispered huskily planting kisses along her jaw as his hands roamed her body.

"Draco..." she gasped "No ... time..." she groaned and despite her protests, she was unbuttoning his shirt and hastily pushing it off him. She ran her hands over his chest, her fingers expertly tracing over all his scars until they settle on the belt of his jeans.

"I thought we didn't have the time, love?" he teased as Hermione kissed her way down his chest. He hissed when she dragged her nails along his bare chest.

"Hmm you're right," she hummed bringing herself back up to meet his eyes. She steadied herself with on hand down on the back of the love seat. Hermione hovered over him, raising her hips and smirking when he groaned from the lack of contact, "I could always sto-" he was kissing her again, pulling her down, back into the only place she belonged, in his arms. One hand dove into her hair as the other teased along her spine. Hermione clutched his face in her hands, her fingers scratching across the slight stubble there. The hand that had been running across her back moved to the front, unbuttoning her jeans and she had been in the act of rising to help him take it off when the door burst open.

"Hermion -OH! Fucking hell," Harry swore scowling at the sight before him.

Hermione squeaked in surprise and Draco groaned in frustration beneath her.

Harry smirked before turning and walking back out, "I'll tell Narcissa she can expect those grandchildren soon then!" he called laughing as Draco wandlessly shot a stinging jinx his way.

"Fuck off Potter!" he called after the still laughing saviour.

"You'd think he'd have learned by now to knock," Hermione huffed, blowing hair out of her eyes, "Come on then, we best get ready," she sighed.

Draco frowned, "You're not seriously going to leave me like this?" he asked pulling her closer so she won't try and escape.

"Like what?" she asked, "Draco!" she scolded, "Come on, we have to get ready before your mother decides to check up on us." Draco scowled and Hermione giggled trying to find some way to placate her husband.

She smirked before untangling herself from her husband's hold. Hermione stood and walked towards the bathroom, well aware that Draco was watching her every move. At the entrance, she turned and looked at him, a teasing smile ghosting her lips. She pulled the zipper down on her jeans. She hooked her fingers into the belt hoops and moved the fabric tantalizingly slow down her long legs. She watched her husband, transfixed as she removed her pants, only to be standing in just her underwear. He walked toward her, sighing when he reached out for her, his hands instinctively wrapped around her. He leaned down and kissed her, hard.

"I suppose it might be faster if we took a shower together," she suggested leaning up, pressing her body against his.

He groaned burying his face into the crook of her neck once more, his lips kissing over the marks he had already made, "Now who's not playing fair," he all but growled kissing her roughly.

Hermione chuckled as Draco pushed her up against the cold bathroom wall. His fingers grasped at her lacy underwear, pulling the unnecessary (in his esteemed opinion) material down her legs. She felt his fingers dance over her hot flushed skin as he unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor, joining her panties. His tongue teased her skin, doing wicked things at the hollow of her neck. His hands ran with a pleasant familiarity across her body. Hermione felt his need for her against her stomach, groaning in desire when he shifted his hips against hers.

"We haven't much time, Draco," Hermione moaned against his ministrations.

Draco gave her a sinful smirk before stripping off his clothes and pulling her into the shower with him. They stood under the hot water of the shower and despite the time constraints, Draco took his time in worshipping his wife, taking her twice over the edge before joining her. It was sometime after they had managed to get dressed – after Daisy had scolded them not for the first time that they were going to be late - that they were flooing to Malfoy Manor, where Narcissa stood waiting for them.

"Oh my, you two look lovely!" Narcissa gushed and then a moment later she was guiding them out towards the ballroom.

The room had been done up in warmth and richness that Draco had never before seen within the Manor walls. There were the constant flutes of champagne and oddities of food – both muggle and magic alike that their guests seemed quite taken with. The music was a gentle rumbling that almost tempted Draco to pull his wife to the centre of the room, swaying gently as many of the couples were doing. However no sooner had Narcissa handed them each a flute of champagne, did the onslaught of officials appear. It was a very much a blur for Draco after that with the only constant being Hermione firmly beside him. He didn't mind so much, couldn't care less when his tiny perfect wife, wrapped an arm around his waist listening as they spoke to the man before them. He chanced a glance at her and when he saw her looking up at him with nothing but pride, unbridled pride, he couldn't stop himself from leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. The man before them looked rather surprised at Draco's rather public, uncharacteristically gentle display of affection and could only muster a very amused smile at the Malfoy's.

"If you don't mind Mr Wolfe," Draco said suddenly interrupting the other man, " But I rather fancy a dance with my wife," Draco said not looking away from Hermione.

Draco didn't wait to hear the man's reply, instead, he led Hermione to the middle of the ballroom.

"Draco, that wasn't very polite," Hermione chided.

Draco shrugged, "I don't think he blames me, especially with you looking so fucking beautiful," he whispered huskily.

"Behave Draco," Hermione warned though she couldn't hold back her grin, "Your mother won't be to impressed if you start feeling me up on the dance floor. Nor would Astoria if she finds out you're slacking just so you could sneak a dance with me."

Draco chuckled, "I promise we'll get back to schmoozing the dignitaries soon enough," he promised, "It's been a long day Mya. Everything is about to change; everything but my love for you. No matter what happens after tonight, whether we actually succeed or not, I will always love you," he whispered pulling her closer.

"Draco," Hermione breathed. She tried to pull away, to chance a better look at him but Draco held her tighter, closer to him and she was left with no option but to grasp him just as tightly.

"Shh," he whispered, "I just want a moment with my wife… before everything changes. Is that alright?"

Hermione smiled, "It's perfectly fine," she replied, "I have never been more proud of you and regardless of what happens I am glad you're mine," she told him and then wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as her lips claimed his with all the fire and passion she had. They weren't aware that they were attracting attention or that their friends were simultaneously rolling their eyes and chuckling in amusement at them. They weren't concerned about anything more than the fact that they were existing together, as one. And for Draco, nothing had ever mattered more.

"Yours," he whispered against her lips, "As you are mine," he added looking into her chocolate eyes.

"Mine," Hermione affirmed kissing him once more.

* * *

AN: Hello dears!

I've decided to split this chapter into two parts because it simply felt too long. I hope you've enjoyed! I know it's a little more fluff than usual but when I sat down to write this chapter, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't shake these moments between our beloved characters so rather than losing it completely I just decided to split the chapter.

Thank you to all those wonderful readers who have favourited, are following and have reviewed this story thus far! Your words mean the world to me! Please keep the reviews coming! I will update with the next chapter soon (perhaps sooner if you leave a review!)

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	14. Endgame Part 2

**Endgame Part 2**

 _He who is to be a good ruler must have first been ruled_

 _(Aristotle)_

* * *

The night had gone on splendidly and the opening of Lupin House was a rousing success. Draco spied his mother chatting up a few chamber members. Theo had dragged Daphne onto the dance floor, twirling her around and dipping her with some exaggeration. He smiled, seeing the look of happiness on both his friends.

"Are you okay?" Draco leaned down to whisper to his wife after speaking with another Ministry official.

"Yes," Hermione answered seeing what Draco was looking at, "They look like they're having a good time."

"Are you okay with being here, Mya?" he asked a moment later, "Is… is it too much?" he asked

She knew it would be difficult returning to Malfoy Manor after everything that had happened, but so far she seemed to be coping well enough. It certainly helped that it looked nothing like what she had remembered, as well as the endless stream of guests that seemed to want a moment with them. Her mind was cast far from the horrid events that had once plagued her dreams. When she looked around the room, she saw it was bright and warm and full of hope; things she hoped would never be lost to the future residents of Lupin House.

"No," she answered, "It's okay. Everything is … different now."

Draco pondered her words for a moment before he grasped her hand in his pulling her to a quiet corner of the bustling ballroom. Despite her best intentions, Hermione sighed in relief, thankful for a small reprieve for all the guests.

"Mya," he said sounding concerned.

"I am fine," she promised immediately, "Really and truly Draco."

He smirked at her answer, "If only I had a galleon for every time you said those words," he teased her.

She laughed, "It's alright Draco," she assured him, "This is not the same place it was before. This is the start of your legacy. Your brilliant beautiful legacy."

Draco stared down at her thinking over her words. He smiled pressing a kiss to her lips, "No, my brilliant beautiful legacy started the day I married you," he told her, "And it's not just mine. It's ours," he said wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Hermione reached up to kiss him but was stopped when she heard Harry's voice behind her, "You two really can't control yourselves can you?" he teased.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Harry approaching with Pansy both sporting annoyingly smug smirks on their faces.

"Might as well go ahead and finish what you started now that everyone's watching," Pansy joked.

They both looked around and much to their vexation found that Pansy was right; people were indeed starring at them. Draco was almost tempted to comply by Pansy's suggestion but hearing the tiny huff from his wife, he knew that she was none too pleased about all the attention on them. Instead, he simply pulled Hermione closer pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"How are we doing so far?" he asked his friends.

"Rather brilliantly," Harry said with a broad smile, "Everyone is so thrilled by what you've done here Draco. With all the support from the Ministry and the public here today, Lupin House is definitely going to be a success."

"Of course all anybody is talking about is the idea of Draco being Minister of Magic," Pansy said smiling at them.

Draco smirked, "So you've been busy," he commented.

"Yes Draco, I've been rather busy catching the little fish as you call them, while you've been so occupied in groping your wife in the dark," Pansy taunted. They had decided to split the list Astoria had given them. Draco and Hermione would tackle the most difficult senior council members, while the rest of them had split the 'little fish' as Pansy had called them, amongst themselves.

"So what next?" Harry asked.

"We prepare for the endgame," Pansy answered, " The idea has taken very well; better than we could have hoped for. Now … it's time to make Draco Minister of Magic. No room for mistakes."

They all nodded understanding the severity of the next part of their plan. They knew that failure was not an option. They had ruffled too many feathers, disgruntled too many complacent employers, and uprooted too many traditional laws to turn back now. This was it, the final marking to what they had set out to do all those many long months ago. Draco looked across the room to see Astoria on the arm of George Weasley both chatting up a rather boisterous guest. Astoria looked up and smiled at him. Draco returned the favour but was momentarily confused when he saw her smile slip into a smirk before subtly inclining her head towards somebody fast approaching them.

"Draco," Theo called his attention, "You remember Ms Felice Dickson?" he introduced motioning to the witch standing beside him and Daphne.

"Mr Malfoy," Felice Dickson greeted with a smile. Draco and Hermione turned to greet her with equally pleasant smiles, "And of course the famously brilliant Mrs Malfoy, what a rousing success this grand opening is."

"Thank you, " Draco replied, "We are very pleased that so many people are interested in supporting this cause."

Their first and perhaps most important big player of the night was Felice Dickson; senior member of the council of the Wizengamot. And by the looks of it, she had brought the rest of what Draco hoped would be his allies. These were the votes that would decide if their plan would be a success or not; the senior most council members would not be easy to sway.

"You've turned this place around," She commented looking around the vast room, "Your mother has shown us the facilities this house will have available to the children that live here. I must admit I am impressed."

"That's very kind of you Ms Dickson," Draco replied carefully eyeing the witches and wizards that accompanied her.

"Draco I'm sure you've recognised our fellow council members, but for the sake of your wife and our better halves," Theo said motioning between himself and Pansy, "allow me to introduce to you, Edwin Malcolm, Louie Gray, Archie Hill, and Franchesca Beckman."

"What a pleasure to meet the wonderful Ms Granger… oh, I suppose it's Mrs Malfoy now, and of course Mr Pottter," a man said stepping forward, "I'm Edwin Malcolm."

"We're so pleased that you could join us tonight Mr Malcolm," Hermione said greeting him.

"We are very impressed with what you've done here," Franchesca praised, "And what an ingenious idea to use Malfoy Manor."

"Yes, well I figured this place has seen enough darkness, perhaps a change is in order," Draco answered. Hermione squeezed his arm from where she stood beside him and he couldn't stop himself from leaning in to press a kiss to her temple.

Franchesca smiled, whether, at his answer or his tenderness towards his wife, Draco was unsure.

"Felice is absolutely right," Franchesca said, "We're all rather impressed at what you've done here. It seems your ambitious nature towards doing what is right extends far beyond the confines of our council."

"This project is something that I was very concerned over and had I waited for the council's decision to do something over the matter, none of us would be standing here today," Draco replied. Theo shot him a wide-eyed looking almost screaming, ' _don't piss them off!_ '

"Yes I suppose the council has been dragging its feet on certain matters," Edwin Malcolm agreed albeit reluctantly.

"We're rather glad to see you've taken the initiative," Felice praised.

"Though I have to ask, who exactly will be paying for these expenses once the grandeur of new beginnings passes?" Franchesca asked sceptically, "You are aware, better than most I imagine," Franchesca said casting a glace to Theo, "that the Ministry cannot afford such luxuries."

"I wasn't aware a home for those who lost everything would be considered a luxury," Hermione quipped.

"It usually isn't," Franchesca answered, "But orphanages of this magnitude cost money, a lot more than you've received from the various benefactors in this room. How do you plan to keep this place open?" she questioned them.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, but it was Theo who answered, "Oh my dear Ms Dickson, you're looking at the two biggest benefactors your Ministry will ever see."

Franchesca didn't bother to hide her surprise, "You plan on sponsoring the orphanage?"

"Yes," Draco answered.

"For how long?" Felice asked.

"Until there is no longer a need for Lupin House," Draco answered. "Until people no longer need the sanctuary that is offered here, Lupin House will always remain open."

Edwin Malcolm frowned, "Are you not concerned what this will do to your fortune? After all, it's not just yourself you have to worry about now. You have a wife and soon enough you will have children. Do you really think you're able to support them plus a project of this magnitude?"

Draco smirked, "Mr Malcolm, I'm afraid you've greatly underestimated the vastness of the Malfoy fortune," he said, "Beside Lupin House is a cause my wife and I are very passionate about. If this is what we should spend our fortune on, then so be it."

Felice smiled almost proudly at his answer, "Any other causes you feel so passionate about, Mr Malfoy?" Felice asked.

"Of course Ms Dickson," Draco answered coolly, "There are so many causes we would love to invest in but as you are well aware, laws and procedures within the Ministry make it near impossible for us to achieve anything within this lifetime."

"And however should we change that?" Felice inquired, "These laws and procedures as you've mentioned have been around for centuries, some since before even the council was formed."

"And therein lies our problem," Draco answered. He looked around at the council members standing before him, "We're never going to get anything done if we're following archaic laws and hiding behind traditions. "

"Surely you of all people understand the value of tradition Mr Malfoy," Louie commented. Louie was not shy to show his doubts about the change everyone seemed to believe Draco Malfoy had undergone.

"I did," Draco admitted, "But that was a very long time ago and much has changed."

"And you're happy to do away with your traditions?" Edwin asked.

"I already have," Draco told him, "Do you honestly think the brightest witch of our age would have agreed to marry me if I were still the same pigheaded bigoted monster my father tried to make me into?" he asked them.

"I am a little confused," Louie admitted, "Are you not happy with the work you've done on the council?"

"Of course I am Mr Gray," Draco said, "But it's not enough. We can do better."

"How?" Franchesca asked, "We're doing the best we can."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Draco asked her with a raised brow.

"Yes," Franchesca answered, "We're doing the best we can with what we've got."

"There have been some murmurings of late," The one called Archie Hill suddenly said looking at Draco and Hermione suspiciously.

"Oh?" Hermione asked feigning innocence, "What sort of murmurings?"

"The kind that has people saying the next Minister of Magic should be your husband," he told her.

"I see," Hermione said slowly, "And what do you make of this?" she asked remembering to keep her voice even.

They all waited anxiously to see if their idea had taken. If Archie Hill one of the more silent yet still highly prominent figures on the Wizengamot shut down their idea, they would be in serious trouble. They needed all the allies they could muster.

"It is an… interesting notion," He answered carefully, "I suppose the idea does have some merit to it," he admitted, "After all you've been doing marvellous work thus far and if what you say in the chamber about invoking change is really true then you're off to a strong start."

"But?" Draco pressed looking at the man.

Archie sighed, "There are still some who would be reluctant to give a Malfoy this much power. Some might argue to make you Minister, to give you unparalleled power would be testing the waters of our newly acquired peace."

"You lot came in and kicked up a great big fuss in the chamber," Louie said sounding a little too snide for Pansy's liking, "But perhaps you've been overly ambitious?"

Pansy frowned, "We're only trying to do what is right," she said firmly.

"And we both understand and appreciate that but perhaps now is not the right time," Louie offered, "No doubt if you stick around you might get another opportunity."

"But you won't," Hermione said, "Your best opportunity to change our world is staring right at you and you don't even realise it."

"What do you mean?" Felice asked.

"Well you're currently standing in front of Britain's three most powerful men and you don't even realise it," Hermione answered.

"And what exactly gives you the confidence to make such a bold statement?" Edwin asked with raised brows.

"Theo is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the very foundation on which our society is governed on," Hermione answered motioning to Theo, " Now from what I understand, he's already amassed a great number of people who believe in him and what he's trying to do, not to mention his family is one of the oldest families in our history. Harry here is the Chosen – One, the Saviour, call him whatever you bloody hell want. He's the reason we're no longer fighting a war," She said looking at Harry before turning back to Edwin, "He saved us and regardless of what happens, people will always believe in him and more importantly they will follow him. All these two men have to do is go out there and tell people they believe that the next Minster of Magic should be Draco, and the people themselves will put Draco in the office."

The council members all stared at her a little stunned, as did Draco, Theo and Harry.

"If you're already so powerful, why come to us?" Louie asked sounding almost offended that these three men much younger than him in age and experience had somehow managed to acquire more wealth and power than they knew what to do with.

"We don't want to be our fathers," Theo answered, "They blackmailed, cheated and intimated their way through the council. We're trying to be better than them. If Draco stands up in front of the Wizengamot to announce his intention for the role of Minister of Magic, we would like your support and not because we forced you into giving it but because you know and honestly believe there is no one better for the job."

"We've been talking about righting wrongs and doing what is best for the good of our people for months and you're telling us to what… wait? For the right opportunity?" Hermione pressed.

"What you fail to realise my dear council members is that nobody wants change. No one wants to go against the tide but that is usually the right moment to do so. We're done waiting for everyone to be ready," Draco said looking between the council members before him. "Do you honestly believe you're doing the best you can right now?" he echoed his question from earlier, "If there was another way to get results, would you not take it?"

"We will not break the law regardless of how it may be beneficial to the greater good of the people," Edwin said tersely.

Draco laughed, "No one is asking you to break any laws," he said.

"Then what are you asking for Mr Malfoy?" Archie questioned.

"Your support," Draco answered, "You said if yourself Mr Hill, the notion of me becoming Minister does have merit to it. And that was not because of my name or my family money, I earned the credit my name is now being given. I worked hard to make the changes for the people in this room. They believe in that because they believe in what we are trying to do. What do you believe in?"

The council members were silent for the longest time and Draco wondered if they had pushed too hard too soon.

"Be that as it may," Archie conceded, "You must realise what it is you're asking of us, of the council?"

"To make you minister would be to make you the most powerful man in all of Britain," Edwin said almost nervously, "And despite all your good deeds young man, there are still many would not appreciate this sentiment. What of your father's legacy, they will ask. What would you say to those critics?" he asked Draco.

Draco looked at Theo and they both smiled, "The same thing Theo told his father; to hell with him and his fucking legacy," Draco answered, "Mr Hill you cannot deny that there is perhaps no one better than myself to do this. We didn't fight and almost die in a war for nothing to change. We didn't win the war for you or the ancient laws you want to protect. Perhaps it's time you did things our way."

"Wait a moment Mr Malfoy," Louie interrupted Draco turning to look at Hermione, "You said we're looking at Britain's three most powerful men. You have yet to explain what it is exactly that makes your husband so deserving of this title," he huffed, "As far as I am aware if he is doing away with his father's method, that doesn't leave much to fall back on when his plan fails," he sneered, hinting at Lucius' ill-gotten methods of achieving what he wanted.

Hermione smiled, "As it stands Draco is the head of two of the most powerful houses in all of Great Britain, making his wealth and magical abilities of _both_ ancient houses unmatched not to mention he's married to the brightest witch you've ever seen. Draco does not need his father's methods of doing anything. Those days are over. If you're nearly as smart as you think you are and you truly care for the greater good of our people, then you'll know that this is the best-damned opportunity you're ever going to get to do something good with your power for once in your life."

Louie huffed, "Have you not caused enough drama within the chamber young man?" he asked not pleased with her answer, "Why not just let Kingsley carry on as he has been doing?"

"Kingsley has been doing a good job," Draco agreed, "But I can do it better."

"What makes you so sure? Kingsley is a member of the Order of the Phoenix, he fought in the final battle," Louie insisted.

"As did I," Draco countered, "I might not have been an Order member – "

"No, you were a Death Eater," Louie corrected with some glee.

Draco looked him dead in the eye, "Yes, I took the mark, yes I became a Death Eater. I didn't really have a choice. You seem rather insistent on forgetting that I became a spy and I too fought in the final battle. Now if I can do that under duress and with only a fraction of the power I have now, just imagine what I can achieve when I actually put my mind and wand to something." Louie gulped a little but did his best not to look to intimated by Draco, "Now I understand that you might not like the idea and I imagine there will be many more like yourself but if you just stop and think about it for just a moment even you can't argue the logic in it."

Draco looked at the senior members and saw that Archie Hill and Edwin Malcolm had surprisingly done as he asked and both seemed to be thinking over his words. He smirked a little when he saw the subtle nod from Edwin and even Archie looked impressed. Draco knew that while they might be reluctant, he would have their support. From the smiles both Felice and Franchesca wore, he didn't doubt their support either, so that really only left Louie Gray, who was being annoyingly stubborn about the whole thing.

"What exactly do you plan on doing, Mr Malfoy?" Louie asked with a frown.

"I plan on becoming Minister of Magic," Draco answered, "What do you intend to do about it?" he asked smirking.

* * *

AN: Hello dears!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! We're almost to the end now!

Thank you to all the wonderful readers who have favourited, followed and reviewed this story! Please do leave me your thoughts on this chapter.

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	15. I Solemnly Swear

**I Solemnly Swear**

 _We are what we do. Excellence, then, is not an act but a habit_

 _(Aristotle)_

* * *

Draco paced the length of the room as his family stood quietly watching. The Ministry was abuzz with excitement. News of Draco's move for Minister had the media in a frenzy and the public watching every move with keen and eager eyes. He felt the delicate touch of her hand on his back and immediately he stopped, turning to face her. She beamed up at him and he felt his nervousness slowly slip away.

"A note from Theo," Hermione said handing him a small piece of parchment.

Draco took it, thanking her as he unrolled it. He exhaled loudly as he read it and then looked up to see everyone watching him. "He says they're just about ready to start soon."

"Finally," Pansy huffed, "Any reason for the delay?"

"The media's making a nuisance of themselves, trying to sneak into the chamber," he answered.

It was an understatement really. Draco's campaign for Minister had picked up so much attention, that none of them – extended troublesome trio family included – could move without there being a reporter or photographer not ten feet behind them. It had made planning Daphne and Theo's wedding almost impossible.

A deep gong reverberated through the room and they all stilled. It was the first of three signals that the council would soon convene. As Chief Warlock, Theo would already be inside but Draco would walk in with Pansy and Felice, the two who seconded his campaign for Minister to the council. Harry would join them in the council but only as an observer as his seat did not enable him the power to vote. Daphne too would be joining them as Astoria and her had split their father's seat between the two of them. It had caused an uproar but there had been no law against it and so the council had no choice but to accept. Hermione and Narcissa too would be joining them but only as observers. It would not have usually been the case but Draco was allowed the support of his family.

"I guess this means we should take out seats," Daphne said when at last it stopped.

Draco reached for her hand before she could walk away, "I'm sorry you had to cut your honeymoon short for this," he said.

Daphne chuckled, "Don't worry about it Draco. This is far more important. This is what you've been working towards. Trust me, Theo and I would be nowhere else but here."

"Thank you," he said pulling her in for a hug. "Have you seen my mother by any chance?" he asked looking around the room.

"She's probably off somewhere still crying about her grandbabies," Daphne said with a grin.

Draco laughed, that sounded like his mother. She had been thrilled when they told her she was going to be a grandmother in about seven months. She had burst into tears, clutching Hermione as she did so. But it was when Theo and Daphne told them that they too would be adding to their family in more or less the same time as Draco and Hermione that Narcissa was rendered a bit speechless. Frankly, it had them a bit worried; but then she had reached for Daphne and Theo hugging them fervently, whispering about 'her precious grandbabies' that had them all a little teary-eyed. Theo and Daphne had been a bit shocked that Narcissa would see their children as her own grandchildren but she had waved them off, scoffing, "how can I not?" she had asked. Theo hadn't been able to say a word, he simply pulled her in for a hug whispering quiet thank you's. His mother would never meet his wife or his children but he was grateful they would never feel the absence of a grandmother's love. Narcissa would love them fiercely and wholeheartedly – like she did them all. Of course, she had been less than pleased when she worked out Theo had knocked up Daphne before the wedding but it made little difference in her eyes. Her family was growing.

Draco looked down at his friend and saw the unshed tears in her eyes. He placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and Daphne sighed in return.

"What is it?' he asked quietly.

"I told my mum. She didn't even seem bothered that I got married much less that I'm going to have a baby," she said sadly. "I – I had hoped that maybe this would be something to … "

"Change her?" Draco offered.

"But she won't," she said, "She hates the idea that I fell in love let alone got married to the man who basically destroyed her husband. She's … gods Draco she's never going to acknowledge my children. What do I tell them?"

Draco sighed, "You tell them she's been misguided and she's lost herself to something that you can't save her from. You tell them that you hope she loves them even if she can't show it and that they won't ever have to worry about missing out on family because as you can see Daph, you're not short on family," he said motioning around the room to all their friends who had now firmly become family. "And yes it is sad that she's going to miss out on her wonderful grandchildren but I know that they will never feel the absence of a grandmother. Mum would never let that happen."

Daphne nodded and then looked up at him, "You're rather lucky, Draco," she said with a small smile, "To have a mother who loves you so much. To have a mother who fought so hard for you." Draco smiled rather fondly at that. Yes, he was rather lucky and he thanked Merlin every day for his mother. "Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For sharing your mum with us," she replied. "With all of us," she clarified.

Draco drew her in for another hug and this time placed a gentle kiss atop her head. "You've always been my family Daph. As Mya would say you're my surrogate sister and that means you'll always have a family with us."

She hadn't been crying before but she couldn't stop them from falling after hearing Draco's words. Daphne would have loved to blame the pregnancy hormones but she knew it was beyond that. Yes, she would miss her mother and she had hoped that with the news of her marriage and pregnancy her mother would have thawed just a little. It was misguided hope but Daphne knew now that Draco was right; she would never be short on family. She had Theo who loved her so fiercely, she could scarcely believe it sometimes; and of course, there was her sister who was slowly learning to love and trust again and all the friends that had by this point surely become family. Her parents might have thought they were punishing her by throwing her out and disowning her but she saw no punishment in it; only salvation.

"Are these tears because you've finally married your soulmate, pregnancy tears; or because your parents are bigoted idiots, or because your sister's in love or because we're finally about to accomplish what we set out to do all those months ago?" Pansy asked with a small teasing smile as she joined them.

Daphne gave her a watery chuckle, "All of the above I think."

"Merlin knows we've had a lot to cry about," Pansy said wryly.

"Yes, but these are happy tears," Daphne insisted.

Pansy laughed, "Come on we better find Narcissa so that you lot can take your seats."

"Ready for this?' Hermione asked as they left.

"Yes," he answered steadily.

She smiled, straightened his tie and running her hands across his broad shoulders. He had forgone the usual Wizengamot robes today for a simple charcoal grey suit under his black robes. There was a second gong that reverberated through the room and they knew without a doubt it was time. He looked up and saw that Daphne and Pansy had found his mother. She was glowing with pride as she stepped forward and hugged him. He was a good few feet taller than his mother and while his robes and stature should have made him look rather menacing, the women around him added a gentleness he was rather grateful for. He would do this better than everybody else if only because he had them by his side. She had come to wish him luck, not that he needed it in her opinion.

"Oh my precious boy," Narcissa choked tearfully.

"Mum," Draco whined a little but there was nothing to it.

Narcissa looked at him and while her eyes danced with mirth, her tone held something else. "I guess I won't … or shouldn't be calling you that now. You're definitely not a boy anymore." She looked between Draco and Hermione smiling with all the pride and love she had to give them. "You're a man who is about to do – has been doing such amazing things." Draco cast his eyes down, his words far too much for him to actually voice.

"You're going to be the youngest ever Minister for Magic," Pansy said a little awed. "Definitely not a boy anymore," she added with a little laugh.

"Can't imagine many boys who would be able to accomplish what you've done," Narcissa said.

"Oh I don't know, mum," Draco replied, "I know a few boys who caused just as much if not more trouble," He said smirking at Harry.

"In my defence, I was left unsupervised… like all the time," Harry joked.

There was a third gong and they knew it was time. Draco exhaled as he looked from his mother to his wife. Narcissa kissed her son on the cheek one last time before she stood back and waited for Hermione and Daphne.

Hermione stepped forward, "You're going to be amazing," she said pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Good luck mate," Harry said before leading the ladies out of the room.

He only nodded, cupping her cheek gently in his hand. He looked at her, steeling himself for what was to come and then he let go. He watched the four of them leave, knowing he would see them seated in the chambers very shortly. It was just him and Pansy left then. They only had to wait a few agonising minutes before there was a knock at the door. A ministry official stepped through followed by Felice.

"Are you ready Draco?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Good," she said smiling, "They're waiting for you." She didn't wait for him to respond, merely turned around and let them out towards the chamber. Before they could enter she turned and faced him, "Remember to be forceful but respectful. Remind them why you're the only candidate good enough for the job but don't get cocky," she warned, "These are not the same fools as Radford and Greengrass. Make sure they understand you're not just doing this because your best friend is Chief Warlock or because you want power but because you actually want to make a change."

Draco nodded. They had been through this many times before. His speech before the council would be the most important he'd ever give. He would speak and then they would decide his fate. He'd learned coming thus far that nothing was a guarantee in the game of politics. He'd gained many powerful allies but would they back him at this most crucial point?

Felice seemed appeased that he would heed her words so she merely motioned for the guards at the door. They pulled open the doors and the three of them swept into the chamber. It was far more crowded than it had ever been. The furthest seats were filled with members who had no power to vote but had undoubtedly come to see something historic in the making. He spotted his wife quite easily enough; her brown curls a dead give-away and his mother seated poised beside her. Draco looked up and did his best to hold back his smirk at the sight of his friend in the Chief Warlock's chair. His eyes quickly took in the other members, noting Astoria seated a little further down from Theo as well as Edwin Malcolm, Franchesca Beckman and Archie Hill. Louie Gray, Draco noticed did not look too pleased to see him.

"Council member Draco Lucius Malfoy, please step forward," Archie Hill spoke, his voice echoing through the now very quiet chamber.

As Theo had stepped up to fill the Chief Warlock's position, Archie Hill had been elected to fill the place of the legal visor to the council by the council. He had been doing a far better job than his predecessor thus far.

Draco stepped forward to the podium that stood stark in the middle of the chamber. He could see everybody but more importantly, they could see him. He stood tall and unflinching as the council members scrutinized him.

"Mister Malfoy, while we are aware that you are an active council member holding two seats on this council through the law of inheritance. We must impress upon you the rules of this court. Do you object?" Archie Hill asked.

"No, I do not," Draco answered.

"Good then we may begin," Archie said nodding to Theo.

"Mister Malfoy, let it be clear that the council's decision on the matter brought forward today will be final. Should you feel the need to challenge it, you will be given a period of two weeks in which you may request the council to review your motion." Theo read of the parchment before him. he looked up meeting Draco's eyes as he continued. "An appeal for a review will only be granted if you can provide valid evidence to support the terms of your review along with witnesses, be it human or other so long as they are of sound mind and magical capabilities. This council is not liable for any subsequent actions that may occur as a result of your motion be it successful or not." He finished placing the parchment aside, he leaned forward a little as he spoke again, "It is to our knowledge and understanding that you are aware of these terms and are of sound mind and magical capabilities as your stand before us today. Do you object?"

"No, I do not," Draco answered his voice steady.

Theo nodded and then continued, "For the purpose of clarification for the council members of the Wizengamot, honorary and active, please state your reason for coming before the council today."

"I come before the council today to motion for the role of Minister for Magic of the United Kingdom," Draco stated.

"You are required to have two members of the council who carry voting privileges to second your motion," Theo said, "Who seconds this motion?"

"I do," Felice answered stepping forward.

"I do," Pansy repeated following Felice.

"Motion recognised," Theo said, "Do we have any objections from the council members?" he asked looking around. There was a tense silence as they all looked around, waiting anxiously. When no one stepped forward, Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Theo banged his gavel down, as he looked down at his friend, "Motion carried. Mister Malfoy, you have the floor," he said and it was only because Draco knew him so well that he was able to notice the tiny smirk playing on his lips.

It eased him a little as he turned to address the people that had filled up the chamber.

"Thank you, Chief Warlock Nott," Draco acknowledged, "My fellow witches and wizards of the council, I stand before you today with the motion for the role of Minister for Magic. It is not with any illusions of grandeur or misconceived notions of justice that I make such a motion. I – we" he said gesturing to everyone around him, "all fought in and in some cases almost died in a war that should have never happened. But it did. As a result of many contributing factors to the first war, I spent the entirety of my childhood in the shadow of monsters, watching from the sidelines as they dished out their own twisted brand of justice." He paused then, catching his wife's eyes before he continued, "But the time of monsters has long since passed. It's time things are done our way. If we are to survive and pick up the crumbling pieces of our world then we must change. We as the council that governs our people have made tremendous leaps and bounds in the name of progress in the last few months, but it is not enough. We need to do more. I am certain that I can lead our people in the uncharted times that lie ahead but I alone a not enough for I alone do not solely hold the power of this council. The future of our people lies in the decision you make today."

"Mister Malfoy, what evidence can you provide the council with you are capable of upholding such a position? What experience do you have?" A council member asked him.

"To date, we have achieved something that has not been seen in our world for almost a thousand years; interspecies cooperation and cohabitation. However this was only done through the efforts of myself and a number of my fellow council members who worked to challenge the old and outdated traditions of this council," Draco answered.

"You speak very highly of yourself Mister Malfoy," Louie Gray commented.

Draco smirked, "I was unaware Mister Gray. I was merely stating the facts. If it would please the council, I have a few more to share," Draco said but he didn't wait for their response, he merely continued, looking at Louie Gray as he did so, "Earlier this year my wife and I opened Lupin House; a safe haven for all the children who were left uncared for after the war. Malfoy Industries under the guise of myself and its new Director, Blaise Zabini have made reparations towards the rebuilding of Hogwarts, funded two more homes for the abused and orphaned victims of the war as well funding St. Mungo's for their new division which caters to all war-related maladies. Countless more laws and archaic traditions have been done away as a result of my voting influence on this council. As you can see Mr Gray, I speak very highly of myself, not for nothing but because the facts allow me so."

Louie Gray scowled as he listened to Draco list his achievements of to the council. It was even more frustrating when he noticed that many of the council members looked rather impressed at Malfoy's speech.

"Why should we consider your motion for Minister of Magic? How do you plan to lead our people Mister Malfoy?" Franchesca asked Draco.

"I currently hold two seats of power of this council, being the last heir to the House of Malfoy and Black. That makes me a uniquely qualified candidate for the position. I have the knowledge of our traditions but I also carry ideas for the betterment of our future. I am the bridge of the old to the new so to speak." He explained. "To answer your second question Ms Beckman, what we've accomplished thus far has not been done through fanciful wand-waving and murmurings of incantations but rather through the combined knowledge of many brilliant witches and wizards. Many of whom sit among you. This is how I plan to lead. Everything we need to move forward, pave a new path so to speak lies with the people in this room."

Franchesca smiled, notably very pleased with his answer. She had a good sense that the Malfoy heir would bring about change. She could only hope her fellow council members saw it too.

"Mister Malfoy, you are a known marked Death Eater, a spy and traitor. How do you expect us to trust you with the power the title of Minister holds?" Louie Gray asked. Draco almost scowled. Almost. He had expected Louie Gray would not make this easy for him. "How do you expect us to trust that you will carry the title of Minister justly and honourably. I am afraid to say I don't think you understand the severity of the job."

"I have to say I second Mister Gray's concerns," Another council member said, "What makes you the right candidate for the job?"

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes and the all too gleeful look on Louie Gray's face.

"I understand more than you, Mister Gray," Draco almost growled. Felice coughed delicately behind him and Draco did his best to calm down, "You want to know how you can trust me with the title and power of Minister?" he asked rhetorically, "It's very simple, you already have." He answered shocking them, "Whether this council would like to admit it or not, I have been carrying out the duties of the Minister successfully these past few months. I was able to accomplish what many before me have only dreamed of doing. That my dear council members this is what makes me the right candidate for this. It what makes me the only person right for it."

Draco tried not to look too smug at the displeased look on Louie Gray's face. He heard the murmurings of agreement rising around him and it was Felice's whispered order of "finish it," that urged him on.

"We have already paved a new path to peace and unity, it's not perfect and it will not last forever but it is a start. But as I have stated I alone do not carry the power of the council, if more progress is wanted for our people then more is needed from this council and those who chose to sit on it. The decision to continue what we have started lies in the hands of all of you. I should hope that you will choose wisely." Draco finished assuredly.

Theo nodded battling to hold back the pride he felt at his friend's words, "Thank you Mister Malfoy," he said, "Council members, we shall now see this decision to a vote. Do any oppose?" he asked. None did, "Very well we shall now call a vote for Draco Lucius Malfoy as our new Minister for Magic of the United Kingdom." He said raising his wand and pointing as Ragnar.

The silver basin shook and shimmered as it rose to the air and suddenly Draco was nervous again.

"Each member will cast one vote only. A majority vote will be needed to carry the motion forward." Theo explained. He flicked his wand and Ragnar made its way through the chamber, as each member cast their vote. Draco couldn't bear to watch so instead he sought the familiar gaze of his wife. Hermione was beaming with pride and she held his gaze as each member cast their vote into the basin.

Draco exhaled and looked up just in time to see that Ragnar had reach Archie Hill and Theo. Archie gave him a genial smile before casting his vote. The basin floated before Theo, the Chief Warlock the last to vote, and he smirked a little before casting his vote. Ragnar, as it always did began to shiver and shake, the familiar tingle of coins in the basin echoing within the chamber, before it glowed. Draco sucked in a breath as a gleaming bright white filled the air around him.

They did it. They actually did it.

There was a silence in the chamber as everyone saw for themselves the outcome; as they took in their future. There was a noise, a strange loud noise, and it was only when Draco looked around that he noticed the council members on their feet, clapping.

Theo stepped down from his seat and walked to the middle where Draco still stood. Archie Hill soon followed with a heavy-looking tome in his hands. He held it out to Draco and stepped back.

"Wand and hand over the book if you please Mister Malfoy," Theo said now smiling.

The clapping dimmed as they watched Draco pull his wand from his robes and lay it flat over the book. He placed his wand hand over the wand and book. Theo held the book in one hand, and his wand in the other. There was a new seriousness between the two old friends as they faced each other.

"I believe you do know the words Mister Malfoy," Theo said with a small smirk.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, do solemnly swear to undertake the role and responsibilities of Minister of Magic of the United Kingdom. I swear to uphold the office of Minister with dignity, honour and integrity. I swear to serve the office justly and to the betterment of our people, both human and other." Draco spoke, his words ringing throughout the chamber.

Theo grinned, "Then by the book of Merlin, by which we are all sworn to, and with the power trusted to me by this council, I Theodore Nott, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot name you Draco Lucius Malfoy, our new Minister for Magic," he announced.

Draco felt the book shake beneath him as it accepted his oath and as he felt his magic tingle, he knew it was done. They had done it.

Theo turned to the rest of the chamber, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you our new Minster." He said proudly.

The resounding applause was deafening.

* * *

AN: Hi dears!

I hope you enjoyed that!

This is it sadly. The end of another story. I am working on the epilogue and hope to have that up soon. I am also working on a few outtake scenes for this story, and if it is something that would interest you, please let me know. Tell me which pairing you would like to see (Dramione/ Hansy/ TheoxDaphine/ GeorgexAstoria) and I will write it up and post it separately. I know it might feel a bit sudden but I never intended to drag this story out for much longer. Our troublesome trio has accomplished what they set out to do and now it's almost time to say goodbye.

Thank you to all my wonderful readers who have been following, favouriting and reviewing this story! I cannot tell you enough how much I appreciate it! It's such a big motivator, so thank you, guys! Keep 'em reviews coming!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


End file.
